Bleach Chronicles
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Episodic tales of the Gotei 13 Following the War with the Quincy. It's time for the Soul Society to rebuild, New Captains and Lieutenants appear as the Soul Society begins to change, for better or worse. But that's not all that happens, when old rivals appear all must stand together to defeat this threat. And Toshiro Hitsugaya will have to undergo his most perilous journey yet.
1. Find the New Captains

**Find the New Captains**

With the war with Aizen now over and his Vanderlinch vanquished the Soul Society was now at peace. Each captain and lieutenant each carried some visible reminder of the war they'd managed to win by the skin of their teeth. But all the same they'd won and the Soul Society was safe once again, leaving its leaders to focus on other matters.

None stressed over these matters more than the Head-Captain himself. The organization he'd managed to build from the ground up, one of the strongest militaries ever assembled was brought to their knees by three traitors, and during their time of rebuilding their weakness were exploited and they were attacked. It was a weakness Yamamoto could not tolerate any longer, and he was sure he had a remedy for it. The thought that occupied his mind most as of late was the rebuilding of his officer's seats.

The rebuilding had been going fine so far, recently they'd been able to fill the Lieutenants position in Squad 13 with Rukia Kuchiki's promotion thus taking some pressure off Ukitake, but finding Captain's was another matter.

While the three traitors had to be dealt with, Mayuri Kurotshuchi's sudden departure was totally unexpected. While the Captains seemed happy to be rid of him, Toshiro felt the other way. The Head-Captain felt similar given his current plight, smart men like Mayrui were hard to find.

But who could fill the vacant positions? The Vizords, they had all been Soul Reaper officers once. No, the Head-Captain could not ask them they held a grudge against him and Yamamoto could feel deep in his heart that the Vizords would come and try an enact his revenge against him. They could try at least.

While the old man's mind was investigating any option. He needed new officers, but he could not be hasty; he'd have to investigate deep into the squads to find the right candidates. He could not afford other traitors to walk in and take advantage of his organization.

The Head- Captain was broken from his thoughts as his Lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro pushed open the doors of his office and walked in. In his arms he carried in his hands a tray and on it an empty cup and a steaming kettle with it.

Yamamoto turned his eyes over to his lieutenant as he walked closer and closer to him, until he stood before him. Sasakibe seemed to not have noticed and proceeded to put the tray down on the old man's desk.

Yamamoto continued to watch his lieutenant as he emptied the hot kettle and filled the empty cup. The other sound was of the water splashing into the cup. Once it was full Sasakibe put the kettle down and gripped the cup, extending it towards the founder of the Gotei 13.

"Your tea, sir." Was all he said, he had not been aware his Captain had been studying him and turning a thought in his mind.

"Thank you." Was Yamamoto's reply as he extended his hand and took the cup bringing it to his lips. Sasakibe gripped the tray with the kettle on it and turned to leave. Yamamoto stopped sipping as his lieutenant turned." Lieutenant Chojiro." Said the old man's voice stopping him." Have you ever given thought of being a captain?" The lieutenant jolted slightly at the words and then slowly turned around and faced the Head-Captain.

"Your offer is gracious." He replied calmly." But I've said before, I will serve no one other than you, Head-Captain Yamamoto." Yamamoto knew that answer would come before he even asked the question, but he nodded when the reply was given.

"You're a good man Sasakibe." He said as he did so." But you've just made my job harder."

"Sir?" Yamamoto stood up and moved over to the balcony, looking out over all the Soul Society.

"Lieutenant." Said Yamamoto his voice changed now to a commanding tone as he was ready to give out an order." Send a note to all the Captains." Sasakibe stood and listened to every word." Tell them to look into their divisions and look for those they deem worthy of wearing the Captain's uniform."

"It will be done, sir." Said Sasakibe. Then he turned and left, exiting the Head-Captain's office and going about his task.

Yamamoto kept his eyes on the Soul Society out before him. There would be trying times ahead of them, and he thought of the past.

Sasakibe had made quick work of printing out the document the Head-Captain had requested. Then he went about his task and delivered the document to every division. Once it was handed to them the Captains began reading it over.

Byakuya read the letter as Renji stood nearby, having just handed it to him.

Kenpachi sat on the edge of his bed, Soifion leaning up and reading it over his shoulder.

Unohanna, Shunsui and Ukitake were reading over the letter as they sat in the fourth division. They had originally been going over Ukitake's illness but now had been preoccupied by the matter at hand.

Toshiro read over it while trying to keep Rangiku from seeing it, but being taller than him it was a losing battle.

Sajin held the paper in his hands and read it over. Once he had finished his arm fell down to his side. Then he brought his other hand up and ran it across his chin, as if he was in deep thought.

Later that day the Captains had gathered in the Squad One barracks to discuss the issue at hand. They each lined up single file on both sides of the room, and then the Head Captain walked in with his Lieutenant following behind. Then as he sat back into his seat and banged his cane against the floor, the meeting was begun.

"Now." He began." I am sure you are all aware of why you've been summoned here today. With four Captains positions vacant we need to fill them as soon as possible should an emergency rise. But we can't falter in our decision, those chosen must be worthy of the rank. So have any of you got an idea?"

The answer was not one the Head-Captain liked, complete silence.

Rumors in the Soul Society spread like wild fire and everyone wanted to know all the dirty details on this 'New Captains' business. Some rumors spoke of new Captains coming from the Zero Divisions, others spoke of promotions to the Zero Division, and a low majority talk about the Head-Captain giving everybody a monthly leave full paid vacation.

The Lieutenants now gathered in the Eighth division to discuss what they'd heard. The room they were in was crowd with so many bodies and individual conversations, everyone was yelling to try and make sure what they said was heard.

"Order!" called Nanao as she banged her hand against the table." Order!" With the second bang the commotion died down and the lieutenants all turned to her." Now why don't we discuss these actions in an orderly matter? We won't know anything until Lieutenant Sasakibe shows up to deliver the facts so there's no point getting bent up about it." A small murmur broke out amongst the group." Lieutenant Abari has the floor." Then Nanao moved out of the way as Renji stepped up.

"I handed my Captain the letter today." He told." And before I handed it to him, I was able to make some of it out." The Lieutenants from their respective divisions all leaned in to hear what he would say better." All I could make out was that the Head-Captain is looking for new Captains." A loud murmur broke out amongst the group.

"New Captains." Said Momo. "That would make sense."

"I heard something different." Spoke up Hisagi. Everyone quickly turned over and looked at him. "I hear they were firing all of us." His words earning a gasp from the whole room.

"They can't do that!" exclaimed Rukia." I've only just been promoted to this rank!"

"This is Bullshit!" screamed Iba." I didn't do anything wrong!" The Lieutenants then all began yelling amongst themselves while Nanao tried to regain control by shouting 'Order, Order'.

Rangiku stood away from the crowd by the window. Looking out it she could see the mighty Squad One barracks, where she knew her Captain was discussing the future of the Soul Society with his peers.

But the Captains meeting was going the exact opposite as the Lieutenants. It had been quiet for some time before someone spoke up.

"The Substitute Soul Reaper." Spoke up Byakuya.

"Ichigo?" asked Kenpachi turning to him.

"What about him?" asked Shunsui.

"He's certainly skilled enough." Said Byakuya." At a Captain level already, perhaps we should enlist him to be a full time Soul Reaper."

"We can't just give these positions out." Spoke up Soifon." Just because he has the qualifications doesn't means he's suited for the job."

"I have to agree with Captain Soifon on this." Spoke Ukitake." It takes a lot to do the jobs we do."

"But Ichigo Kurosaki has proven to be useful in past conflicts." Added Unohana. Yamamoto's eyes darted from Captain to Captain, they all appeared divided on the subject of Ichigo as a Captain. He watched as they argued amongst themselves but he noticed Captain Hitsugaya remained quiet the whole time.

"Enough." Spoke up Yamamoto, his voice raining over all others." It is true we cannot give these positions away. But then again Ichigo Kurosaki is a different case and has helped us in the past." He looked around at the Captains." Therefore we shall put it to a vote. All those in favor of conducting a test of the Substitute Soul Reaper's skill raised your right hand."

Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohanna, and Byakuya raised their right hands for Yes. In reverse Soifon, Kenpachi, Sajin raised their hands for No.

Yamamoto looked around the room, noticing who voted 'Yes' and who voted 'No'. But when he counted he noticed that the votes were uneven, someone had not voted. And it was not hard for him to figure out.

"Captain Hitsuagya." He said and the little Captain poked his head out from the shadow of Sajin's hulking frame.

"Me, sir." He asked.

"What do you vote?" asked Yamamoto. Toshiro cocked his head to the ground then turned it back up looking at his fellow Captains.

"I would normally not vote this way." He said." But we do need these positions filled and a test seemed adequate. I vote yes." The Captains were a mix of emotions, most of them happy.

"It's decided." Said Yamamoto."Captain Kuchiki will head to the world of the living to conduct these test on Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya nodded. Toshiro turned to head back to his place."Captain Hitsugaya, wait." Said Yamamoto." I have a special task for you."

"Me?" asked Toshiro somewhat confused as he turned back, a Captain had already been picked to see out these trails two was not necessary something else was in the old man's mind. Yamamoto rose from his chair and began walking down the isles of Captains until he stood before the little Captain.

"You." Told the Head-Captain as he pointed his finger at Toshiro." Will accompany Captain Kuchiki to the world of the Living. While he is dealing with Ichigo Kurosaki's trails you will go to Mayrui Kurotsuchi."

"Why?" asked Toshiro even more confused." What's he got to do with any of this?"

"Is it not obvious." Replied Yamamoto." See if he is interested in having his old job back."

"Head-Captain." Said Shunsui stepping up." I do not think Mayrui will accept such an offer. Besides he was always a strange fellow, I don't want him back here." He added with a slight shutter of discomfort. The other Captains murmured their agreement.

"It is true." Said Yamamoto looking at the other Captains." Mayuri never fit in with the rest of you. We are all very different, from different walks of life. And while the rest of us could come together untied Mayuri was always in the background. But a man as smart as him doesn't come along every day, and the department of research is a very important one." Now he turned back to Toshiro." That is why you must go." He said to him." Tell him to return, that he has family here waiting for him." If not 'family' in terms of how the Captains felt about each other in actuality because he did leave his daughter behind." Can you do that, my boy?" asked Yamamoto as he put his hand down on Toshiro's shoulder.

"I'll do what I can." Replied Toshiro with a slight nod.

"Excellent."

With the meeting over Byakuya and Toshiro made their way to the gates of the Soul Society where the portal would open that would take them to the world of the living.

"So I shall go to Ichigo's." said Byakuya." And you too Mayuri's."

"That's the idea." Said Toshiro. The portal opened and the two walked towards it. Then in no time at all the two were in the sky's above karakura town.

"Here we are." Said Byakuya.

"I just hope this all turns out to be worth it." Said Toshiro.

"Right." Agreed Byakuya." Now there's no time to lose." Toshiro then nodded and headed off in his own direction." Good Luck."

Ichigo had woken up that morning as if it was any morning. He slammed hand down on his alarm silencing it and then proceeded to slowly get up and prepare for school. He wondered from his bed to the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He put his hand on the knob and opened the door, he would be shocked with what he saw next.

Standing there before him was Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of Gotei 13 Squad 6.

"BWAH!" Ichigo exclaimed as he jumped back, hitting his head against the door. Byakuya stood there unmoved." Byakuya?" Ichigo said confused as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and used the other to keep himself covered with the towel." What are you doing here?"

"I've been sent here on a mission." Told Byakuya, seemingly calm despite how offset Ichigo seemed." The Head-Captain wants to know those who qualify for Captain's positions, your name came up and now I'm here to evaluate you."

"Evaluate?" asked Ichigo as he still fumbled with the towel to cover himself." Evaluate how?"

"Quite simple really." Was the reply." I will be follow you around today and will see how you react in your everyday life. From there I will see if you are qualified or not." Ichigo stood back and tried to see in Byakuya's expression if this was all some kind of sick joke, but he had the feeling this was real.

"I don't really like that idea." Said Ichigo." I have no interest of becoming a Captain."

"You work for us." Told Byakuya as he pointed." Substitute or not, when the Head-Captain gives an order you follow."

"Well I refuse this examination." Said Ichigo." I've got school to go to and-"

"Exactly school." Said Byakuya." That'll be the best place to access you. Now get showered and dressed." He added pointing to the shower. Ichigo grumbled a response all Byakuya could hear was 'Bullshit' as Ichigo headed into the shower. After Ichigo left the Captain pulled out a small notebook and began writing down a strike list for Ichigo.

'Has a problem with authority' he wrote down.

"Are you still out there?" called Ichigo from the shower having not turned it on yet.

"Yes."

"Well can you leave, I need my privacy." Byakuya said nothing but continued to write in his notebook.

Meanwhile Toshiro had made his way over to Mayuri and Kiganjo's home. HE walked up to the big door, standing before it taking deep breaths as he tried to think of the best way to go in a situation like this. Mayuri did not like to be messed with, he would surely like a straight-up confrontation.

Toshiro took another deep breath and slowly raised his hand towards the door, preparing to knock. But then before he could the door opened up and there stood Kiganjo, his massive belly shooting out of the doorway. Had he have knocked on the door he would now have been knocking on his belly.

The bigger man leaned down and saw him standing there.

"Oh it's you Halfling." He said with in seemingly pleased manner." Come in." Then he turned form the doorway and walked inside, Toshiro following in toe.

Meanwhile Byakuya followed Ichigo to school. And as always when the Soul Reapers visited he was undercover as a regular student, but none of the Soul Reapers knew how to be covert in these situations.

"Ichigo." Said the teacher getting his attention as he walked into the room." Who's your friend?"

"He's the new student." Lied Ichigo." I was showing him to class."

"Welcome." She said holding a hand out to Byakuya, however the Captain starred at her hand uninterested.

"He doesn't." told Ichigo. The teacher brought back her hand confused and Ichigo and Byakuya headed to their seats with Byakuya behind Ichigo.

Within a few minutes the teacher had started the lesson, and it took longer for Ichigo to fall asleep at his desk. Byakuya right behind him shook his head and pulled out his little notebook to write another strike down.

"If he can't stay awake for this." He said in his quiet voice." How can he stay awake at Captain's meetings. Even Kyoraku has the decency to stay awake."

Meanwhile Kiganjo led Toshiro into the Kitchen were Mayuri was sitting at the table, a clipboard in his left hand and a pencil in the other. Mayuri scribbled something down on it but his eyes rolled over and saw the two enter.

"The Hobbit is here." Said Kiganjo pointing to Toshiro who followed behind him. Mayuri made eye contact with Toshiro as he walked into the room and froze.

"How ya doin?" asked Mayuri as he broke eye-contact and turned his eyes back to his clipboard.

"Good afternoon." Said Toshiro forcing a wide fake-smile. Mayuri however did not see it and scribbled something down. Kiganjo dug into his pockets and pulled out his pipe now looking for his tobacco and matches." How are you doing?"

"Can't complain." Replied Mayuri in an uninterested manner as he looked at his paper. Toshiro gulped as he looked around the room, and realized this was going to be harder than he thought. Kiganjo had found his matches and tobacco and was now lit his pipe. Then he began to blow smoke rings around the room.

"So what have you guys been up to?" asked Toshiro. Mayuri stopped his writing and set his clipboard down on his lap, then turned his head to face Toshiro again.

"Why are you here?" he asked without changing his tone.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Toshiro." I can't come by to see my friends." Mayuri and Kiganjo turned their heads and made eye contact sharing similar looks of 'Bullshit'. Then they turned back and faced Toshiro." Okay I'll be straight up." Said Toshiro after suffering from the two staring at him for far too long." The Head-Captain has sent me here, with the offer of giving you your job back." Mayuri straightened himself out and turned his body to face Toshiro completely, but he looked uninterested, Toshiro would have to think of something quick." He says he can offer you the unity and family feeling of the Soul Society." What happened next scarred him.

Mayuri let out a long smile, from ear to ear showing off all his yellow teeth. A small dark chuckled escaping from his throat. Toshiro stepped back and looked to Kiganjo who passively watched on the whole time puffing on his pipe. Then Mayuri brought up his clipboard and began writing once again chuckling the whole time. Toshiro leaned in to try and get a look but could not see, Kiganjo did the same and was able to see.

Then Mayuri picked up his head and faced Toshiro. Then he ripped the paper off the clipboard and handed it to Toshiro." You go back to the Head-Captain." He said still grinning hard." And you give him this." Toshiro reached out his hand and read the paper over and it wasn't long before his eyes opened wide from shock and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He turned from the obscene message and back to its writer who nodded to him.

"I-I." he stuttered." I can't give this to him. He'll-"

"You give it to him." Said Mayuri pointing to him." Give it to him, and tell him I wrote it." Toshiro's hands shivered as he folded the note and put it in his coats.

"And tell him I send my regards." Added Kiganjo.

"Good day gentlemen." He said still shaking and in a weak voice. Then he turned and left.

"Come back anytime." Called Kiganjo as he left." We have tea at four, just walk right in." Then Toshiro exited their home as Mayuri went back to his work and Kiganjo puffed his pipe.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Byakuya were walking back to Ichigo's home after school, Byakuya looking over his little notebook.

"So how does it look for me?" asked Ichigo.

"On the fence." Replied Byakuya in his normal tone." You have two strikes, but if you cannot fool around the rest of the day you should be fine." Ichigo turned away from him. The two walked on in silence for some time before a third party showed up. In his pocket Ichigo's phone began to ring.

He casually pulled it out and opened it, his eyes bugged open an act noticed by Byakuya. But to look normal Ichigo put his phone to his eat.

"Hello." He said into it still trying to sound normal, but his voice cracked. Byakuya not totally interested in who he was talking to kept his eyes on Ichigo." Yes, hello." Ichigo continued with a fake smile. Now Ichigo thought his phone wasn't on speaker well he was wrong.

"Hey there Ichigo." Came Rukia's voice on the other end in a sultry manner. Byakuya looked surprised, or as surprised as someone like him could look." I can't wait to see you again Ichigo. After all the 'fun' we had last time I can't wait to see you again. You and your big-" But then Ichigo quickly closed his phone and looked to Byakuya with a nervous smile.

"Hehe wrong number." He said despite his name had been said twice in the conversation. But Byakuya just looked at him with his unforgiving eyes." I suppose that's a strike?" Byakuya said nothing but pulled out his sword. Ichigo quickly turned and ran from the mountains of flower pedals flying after him.

Later Toshiro met Byakuya at the exact spot they departed this morning. Toshiro walked back still shivering, and when he looked up and saw Byakuya he didn't seem any better off.

"I hope you had a more productive time than I did." Toshiro said to him as they approached each other.

"If only." Said Byakuya slightly annoyed.

"Then I take it Ichigo won't have your recommendation for the Captain's seat?"

"I curse that the thought came into my head. Now I only desire to get the hell out of here." Then with that a portal opened before them and the two headed back to the Soul Society, back home.

The two entered the Squad One barracks to find that the other Captains had all gathered there. The Captains watched the two as they walked in, observing and judging them with their eyes.

"Good to see you back so soon boys." The Head-Captain spoke up." I hope your venture was a success." Byakuya and Toshiro stopped in the center of the room and looked to each other. They said nothing but visual asked 'Do you want to go first?'

Then Byakuya stepped up and spoke." Apologizes Head-Captain." He said." But my mission to test Ichigo Kurosaki's ability's for Captain Qualifications did not go as I had hoped." The Head-Captain raised an eyebrow at him." It is my recommendation that he not be considered for Captain class." Then Byakuya stepped back down and next to Toshiro.

Yamamoto nodded his head. He understood but the option had been explored, he could not regret that. His mood was calm but Toshiro had the feeling he was going to get mad." Captain Hitsugaya?" he said addressing him." What of your venture?"

Toshiro looked to the ground and took a deep breath. Then he reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. The Captains looked on in confused interest. Toshiro then walked across the room and stood before the Head-Captain.

Then Toshiro extended the paper to the old man who reached out and grabbed the paper. Toshiro stepped back forcing down a gulp as Yamamoto casually began reading the paper.

He couldn't have gotten past the first sentence before his eyes opened wide just as Toshiro's had. A large blood vessel grew in his forehead and his hands gripped the paper tighter as he continued to read it.

The Captains watched on, but none of them wanting to say anything or suffer the wrath that was to come.

When Yamamoto had appeared to be finished he crushed the paper between his hands, grunting as he did so.

"And um." Said Toshiro in a small voice but Yamamoto's head shot towards him anyway." K-Kiganjo sends his regards." Then Yamamoto's eyes burst open and flames shot all around him.

Needless to say that was the end of that meeting.

Later that night the Head-Captain returned to his quarters in a foul mood. It was easily noticed by the scowl on his face and his Lieutenant saw it.

"Sir is something bothering you?" he asked as the Head-Captain walked past him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" the old man bellowed. His voice loud as thunder. Then he walked into his room and sat at his desk. He had a lot of frustration built in him now, two ideas for Captains positions had been denied. Now he would have to think of something else, then he got an idea." Lieutenant Sasakibe!" he called." Come here!" Moments later his Lieutenant appeared before him." I have a special assignment." Said Yamamoto as he pointed to his lieutenant.

"Whatever you ask I will do."

"Go to the Soul Reaper Academy." Ordered Yamamoto." Find the best in their class and have them come here for the Captains examination." It wasn't a totally weird request, others had graduated from the academy and had become Captains or Lieutenants.

"But sir." Said Sasakibe." If I am not here, who will be here to protect you?"

"I am here." Said Yamamoto." That is the bet security there is." Sasakibe nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"I am entrusting you with this important mission." Said Yamamoto." Go and do not fail me." Then without another word Sasakibe left.


	2. The New Captain of Squad 3

**New Captain of Squad Three**

The following day Shunsui paid a visit to Ukitake's office.

"The Head-Captain clearly seems too big in a big fuss over this rebuilding business." Ukitake said.

"Yea." Agreed Shunsui as he twirled his hat in his hands." And knowing him he'll be expecting you and I to do something about it."

"Yes." Ukitake sighed as he leaned forward and rested his head on his chin." I know." Just then there came a knock at the door." Come in." he said as he looked over to the door. Following his order the door opened and there was Rukia his newly appointed Lieutenant, holding a pile of papers.

"Good Morning Captains." She said as she walked in.

"Lieutenant Kuchki." Greeted Shunsui with a touch to his head.

"I've brought the paperwork for today." Said Rukia as she put the pile on her Captain's desk. Ukitake turned Shunsui after she did.

"We're in a crisis in our staff system here and I'm expected to do Paperwork." Ukitake said with a groan.

"What are you suggesting Jushiro?" asked Shunsui. Ukitake rested himself back and tapped his finger to his chin.

"Captain?" asked Rukia as she stepped forward getting his attention. Her voice attracted his attention to her and he looked at her surprise.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki." He said with a snap of his fingers." That's it!"

"That is what, sir?"

"I know just what to do about the vacant Captain's positions." He said as he put two hands on her shoulders. Rukia became red in the face, assuming Ukitake was going to promote her to Captain. She could finally show-up her colleagues in the SWA most of whom were Lieutenants.

"Oh Captain Ukitake." She said as she began fanning her hands up and down." This is truly an honor. I know I've only been a Lieutenant for a short time but I'm truly honored."

"Good." Said Ukitake with a smile." Bring me the paperwork of everyone in the division, It's been a long time since I've looked at it. Perhaps one amongst them could get the recommendation." Then he turned to Shunsui with a smile. Rukia's face went red from hysterical happiness to glum depression, she hadn't secured a Captain's position." Thank you Lieutenant." He said to Rukia, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Well if we're going to start working this early." Said Shunsui as he put a hand on his friend's back." I'm going to need something to drink." Then the two began walking towards Ukitake's desk while Rukia stood where she was frozen with depression.

"Lieutenant." Called Ukitake from his desk after reaching it and noticing Rukia hadn't moved." The paperwork please."

"Right away Captain." Rukia said with clenched teeth as she stormed out of the room.

So for the rest of the day Ukitake and Shunsui looked over the records of the Thirteen Division. They looked all the way from the third seats to the very lowest Soul Reaper on the ladder. Because of Ukitake's illness he didn't have enough time to get very familiar with most members of his squad, perhaps one had mastered their skills in his absence. But after much hours of research nothing turned up and Shunsui was prepared to call it quits claiming it 'a lost cause'. That was until Ukitake picked up the file of his fifth seat.

Ukitake had seen the man in passing several times recently and always noticed how each time the man seemed to carry himself a better way. The thirteen division was much more humble than other divisions like the eleventh or seventh, if they had great power they did not show it off.

"You're thinking he could be the one?" asked Shunsui pointing to the paper.

"It's worth a shot isn't it?" replied Ukitake.

"I guess you're right." Said Shunsui. Ukitake nodded and the called out for Rukia. The Lieutenant entered still somewhat annoyed and approached the two captains.

"Lieutenant." Said Ukitake." Bring me the fifth seat of our division."

"Right away." Said Rukia still annoyed and headed off to do her task.

"I'll put the kettle on and make some tea." Said Ukitake after she left. And in good time too for when the tea was ready Rukia had returned with the fifth seat.

There came a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Ukitake as he poured himself a cup. The door opened up and in stepped Rukia and the fifth seat. They walked into the middle of the room, Rukia leading the way.

"I have brought him." She said.

"Very good Lieutenant." Said Ukitake." That'll be all Thank you." Rukia gritted her teeth and headed out the door, leaving the two Captains and their candidate.

The fifth seat raised a hand and proceeded to sound off." Fifth Seat of the Thirteenth Division Bansui Amatsuki." He was an older man, in fact most likely the age of Shunsui and Ukitake. But he was a big man with long purple hair and a purple goatee, his uniform was standard and his sword was on his hip.

"Captain of Squad Thirteen Jushiro Ukitake." Said Ukitake politely in return.

"Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of Squad Eight."

"You summoned me Captain?"

"I do." Said Ukitake." Would you like a seat Mr. Amatsuki?"

"I'll stand if you like me too sir."

"No need to be so formal." Said Shunsui." Sit back, act casual take a load off."

"Yes, sir." Said Bansui as he pulled up a chair, crossed his legs and sat down. Ukitake leaned over the table and offered a cup of tea to the man." Thank you." He said with a smile as he took it. Sitting there the men looked each other over and quickly realized they were all about the same age, leaving the air more open and relaxed.

"Tell me Mr. Amatsuki." Said Ukitake after a sip of his tea." How long have you been a member of my division?"

"The better part of a hundred years Captain Ukitake."

"Oh please call me Jushiro."

"Only if you call me Bansui." Ukitake nodded his head with a smile.

"So hundred years." Spoke up Shunsui darting his head around the room ready to get down to the matter at hand." Long time. Long enough time to learn some new tricks right?" The fifth seat looked puzzled by the statement." Better drinking habits; find better ways to woo some girls." He looked at Izumi with a smile but his statements were found confusing.

"I don't have the luxury of such privileges." Said Bansui." With my Captain's illness a lot of pressure has been put on more of the other seated positions, and we went without a Lieutenant for a long time too."

"And I'm sure your input was most helpful in those trying times." Said Shunsui as he leaned over the desk and looked the fifth seat over ." What other tricks have you picked up?" Bansui was still confused by the Captain's actions.

"What he's trying to say is." Said Ukitake as he pulled Shunsui back. He covered his mouth to surpass a cough before continuing." A man with your experience must have some skills above those of an average Soul Reaper." Bansui darted his eyes between the two Captains.

"Okay." He said as he put his tea down." We're all adults here. So I'd like it if we not beat around the bush and you straight up ask me what you have in mind." Shunsui seemed shocked by that but Ukitake nodded his head.

"Fair enough." Said Ukitake." I'm sure your aware of our vacant Captain's positions, the Head-Captain has asked us to look at our squads and see if we have anyone worthy of filling those spots." Bansui nodded his head as he understood." Are you that man?"

"You want to know if I'm Captain material?" asked Bansui.

"That's the idea." Said Ukitake.

"So are you?" asked Shunsui leaning over the desk.

"I've had Bankai for many years." Bansui told." And I have mastered many other factors to Captain level."

"If that's the case." Said Ukitake." Why did you not come to us sooner about it?"

"Well I would have." Said Bansui." But with the war and all, I didn't think it best to bother with it at that time, not while my division needed my help." Ukitake nodded his head respecting the honesty of his Squad member.

"I would not do this next part without your consent." Said Ukitake solemnly." Tell me, do you want to be a Captain?" Bansui picked up his head and looked at the two Captains.

"If it means fulfilling my duties to the Squads, yes." He answered with a nod.

"Good." Said Ukitake." I shall send a note to the Head-Captain." As he explained the process Bansui leaned on and listened intently." He will respond with a date and time for your examination, when that happens I will come get you and let you know."

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." Said Bansui as he got up and shook both Captain's hands.

"You may go now." Said Ukitake to him.

Later that day Ukitake took a visit to the Squad one barracks, with the Captain's application for Bansui Amatsuki. He was confused at first because he hadn't seen its Lieutenant who always seemed to be standing guard outside the Head-Captain's door. But he quickly dismissed the thought and entered the Head-Captain's office.

The old man picked his head up from his desk and saw him approaching." Jushiro." He said as he leaned back in his chair." To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I don't need a reason to come by and say 'Hi'." Said Ukitake." The sky is blue, the sun is shining, and I wanted to come by and give you this." He leaned forward and handed a sheet of paper to the Head-Captain. He took it and quickly began reading it over, surprised with what he read as the heading and saw it sighed by Ukitake, Shunsui, and Unohana. Then he turned his head up and back to Ukitake who smiled and nodded at him. The Head-Captain nodded back.

Ukitake returned to his division after meeting with the Head-Captain, then he found Bansui and told him the date of his Captain evaluation meeting.

The following day Ukitake, Shunusi, and Unohana waited in the Squad One barracks for the examination to begin. Yamamoto entered the room and took a seat. As he sat he pulled out a pocket watch and observed the time, it was almost nine in the morning the time of the examination. When the hand on his clock hit nine exactly there came a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Yamamoto. The door opened up and there stood Izumi.

"Fifth seat of Squad thirteen." He said walking in." Bansui Amatsuki." The Captains all turned their heads to him. Ukitake giving him reassuring nods as he looked over." Good Morning Captains."

"You know why you are here?" asked the Head-Captain.

"Yes, sir." He answered as he looked at Yamamoto.

"Then let us get down to business. Take a seat." Said Yamamoto pointing to the seat before himself. Bansui walked over to the seat and slowly lowered himself into it.

Hours past as the four Captains questioned every aspect of Izumi's character and abilities. After all that time they finally came to an agreement and it was final.

"Captain." Said Rangiku as she came into the office and saw her Captain behind his desk." Have you heard the news?" But Toshiro had appeared to have not heard her." Captain?" she said getting closer tom him but still he didn't answer.

Then Rangiku walked up and set her hands on the edge of the desk, still no response. Then she leaned forward exposing some of her chest but still Toshiro's head was down. So then Rangiku moved over and bent over next to him. Then she put her mouth next to his ear and yelled "CAPTAIN!" in his ear.

Toshiro suddenly jerked up shuttering and then fell over and onto the floor. He looked up to see Rangiku standing over him." Good your up." She said." So Captain have you heard the news?"

"Why did you just yell in my ear?!" Toshiro screamed as he got back to his feet.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't ignoring me." Said Rangiku innocently as Toshiro rolled his eyes at her as he returned to his seat.

"So Captain have you heard the news?" she asked again happily as she moved in front of him.

"What news?" he asked turning back to his paperwork.

"There's going to be a new Captain of Squad Three." Rangiku said very enthusiastically." And he-"

"I know." Said Toshiro still not looking up at her.

"You-You do?"

"As a Captain I was one of the first to know."

"Oh." Said Rangiku as she stood up somewhat disappointed that she had no one to tell." Well what do you know about him?" she asked leaning over the desk again.

"Don't know." Replied Toshiro." But I'll tell you what I do know." He said turning and facing her with a smirk on her face.

"And what's that?" she asked interested by his smirk.

"After this new guy comes in it's a whole new beginning for me." Toshiro told still smirking.

"How's that?" asked Rangiku as she sat down on the edge of the desk and looked down at him.

"After this I won't be the newest Captain anymore. Everyone will be too busy looking out for and helping the new guy that they'll stop babying me." He stopped and leaned back, resting his hands behind his head." I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Well what if this new Captain is an older gentleman?" asked Rangiku.

"Doesn't matter." Said Toshiro sitting back up." He'll be the new guy, I'll most likely still be the youngest but he'll be the noobie." Then he sat back and sighed.

The next day the Captains gathered at the Squad One barracks for the Ceremony.

Sajin was waiting at the doors when Toshiro walked in.

"Toshiro your here." He said as he approached, then he noticed the smirk on his face the same he had with Rangiku." You seem happy."

"Oh yes." Said Toshiro trying to hide his inner-joy." Today is going to be a good day."

"Why?" asked Sajin. Toshiro turned and looked at him, he would have rather keep his personal reasons on the down-low.

"Well we're getting a new Captain." Said Toshiro." The ranks are filling up."

"Yes that is a good reason to be happy." Said Sajin buying Toshiro's excuse.

"C'mon." Toshiro pressed." Let's get inside." Then the two made their way to the meeting room. Some of the other Captains had already gathered there. Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Soifon were in a group talking.

"Does anyone know anything about the new guy?" asked Byakuya." Where he comes from or his abilities?"

"Or how strong he is?" spoke up Kenpachi.

"Well isn't it obvious." Said Sajin as he and Toshiro approached and entered the group." Whoever he is he must be worthy of bearing the Captain's rank. The Head-Captain himself oversaw the examination he wouldn't let someone in who didn't deserve it."

"Just because he passes that examination." Said Soifon." Doesn't mean he's suited for the job. See how he acts under pressure, then we'll see if he's fit for the job."

"Now, now Soifon." Said Toshiro stepping up with a great big smirk on his face still." Let's not be rash. I'm sure he'll be perfect for the job." Just then Kenpachi leaned over and put his hand on top of Toshiro's head, and then leaned him back.

"You alright?" he asked as he looked down at Toshiro. "You're talking funny."

"I have to agree with Captain Zaraki." Said Byakuya." You are acting peculiar."

"Oh isn't today just a day to be happy?" replied Toshiro." With a new Captain coming it's a cause for celebration."

The other four Captains opened their mouths to reply but then four others entered the room. They all looked over to see the Head-Captain, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana walking in.

"Take you places everyone." Yamamoto told them as he walked to his seat." So we may begin." Kenpachi released Toshiro and walked over to his spot, unconsciously pushing Toshiro as he did. Then Byakuya and Soifon walked by pushing Toshiro as well. When Soifon walked by Toshiro fell back onto the floor, face first.

Even if he wouldn't be the newest Captain after today he'd probably still be the shortest. But luckily for him Sajin was there and picked him up by his back.

"You alright?" he asked as he held Toshiro there.

"I'm fine." Said Toshiro as he shook free of Sajin. Then he marched to his spot and Sajin walked after him. But neither Toshiro nor Sajin noticed the big dirt mark on Toshiro's forehead.

With all the Captains in place the meeting was ready to begin.

"Recently." Began Yamamoto." It has been our top priority to fill the empty Captain's seats. When asked to look for those in your Squads who are worthy of the rank one replied. Jushrio Ukitake of Squad Thirteen recommended his fifth seat. Yesterday I along with three other Captains met with him and examined his qualifications. I am pleased to say that afterwards the final decision was agreed to promote this man to Captain."

"Without further ado." Yamamoto said to the Captains." I'd like to introduce the new Captain of Squad three." At that moment the doors opened a short man with a grey beard and hair walked into the room. On the back of his coat was the symbol of the division he'd run." Bansui Amatsuki." The new Captain walked into the middle of the room with his new co-workers looking at him.

"Good afternoon." He greeted them with a smile." As stated my name is Bansui Amatsuki. I'll do the best job I can and look forward to working with each of you in the future."

"Oh Christ." Groaned Kenpachi." He's a fruit." Soifon and Toshiro smirked.

"Welcome to the Captain's position." Said Yamamoto." That'll be all." He nodded to the rest of them. Then he turned and left with Sasakibe following right behind.

Toshiro was very anxious to see what the Captains would do next. He'd hope they'd surround the new guy and tell him all about his duties, that's what he'd want to see.

But the only Captain who went over to him was Ukitake congratulating him on the promotion. That's to be expected as Ukitake was his former Captain. But everyone else seemed uninterested.

Toshiro was taken out of his gaze as Unohana walked over and stood before him.

"What is it Captain Unohana?" he asked.

"You've got something on you." She said as she licked her finger and then ran it across his forehead, cleaning off the dirt." There we go." She said after she was finished. Then she put her hand under his chin pushing his head up." All better." She added with a smile.

"I hope you don't think this changes anything Toshiro." Said Shunsui suddenly as he came behind the little Captain and put an arm around him." After all you'll always be the little baby." He said as he leaned his face next to Toshiro's and rubbed his whiskers along his face. Toshiro suddenly felt cold and his face froze. Shunsui let out a hearty laugh and patted the little Captain on the back.

Everyone else seemed to make their way but Toshiro stayed in the room. He felt thin as everything else faded away and he was surrounded by blackness.

After the meeting Bansui made his way to Squad Three his new Barracks and new Squad. He himself was in high spirits, today was the start of something new for him.

But needless to say the Squad Three was in a bit of a panic. With their most recent Captain disappearing and before him Gin Ichimaru's betrayal the Squad wasn't exactly ready for a new Captain.

"What do you make of it?" they asked each other as they all crowded into the courtyard." I don't like it." They'd reply. The Squad felt that they didn't need a Captain and were getting along just fine, however if they had a problem with it they could take it up with Head-Captain Yamamoto who signs all their paychecks.

"Good Morning everyone." Said Izuru as he approached the group and they all turned to him." A New Captain huh? Sure hope he's nice." But Izuru was in as much turmoil as his Squad was.

Bansui walked up to the gates and noticed the Three Stripes representing the Division.

"Here we go." He said to himself with a sigh. Then he pushed open the doors and walked in to find the whole Squad standing there and looking at him.

"That's him." They muttered amongst themselves." Not too impressive."

Bansui took a deep breath and then moved forward." Good Morning Squad Three." He said." My name is Bansui Amatsuki and from this point forward I will be you new Captain." He looked around at the Squad members faces to see them less than thrilled. "Which one of you is the Lieutenant?"

At hearing himself being called Izuru stepped up." Me, sir." He said upon doing so. Bansui turned to him." Lieutenant Izuru Kira." As he approached.

"Captain Bansui Amatsuki." He introduced himself as he took Izuru's hand. Then he looked to the rest of the Squad." Now if you wouldn't mind." He said as he moved and stood atop a small box, making himself taller than the rest." I have an announcement to make." He said waving his arms for the Squad to come in close." From this day forward I will be your new Captain. I understand the feelings you all have given your past affiliations with Captains, however I'm here to change all that. I know you expect a lot from me as a new Captain, but as of today this is my home and I will do the best I can to help each and every one of you."

Up atop his balcony Yamamoto stood with Ukitake and Shunsui. And from there they could hear the speech from Squad Three.

"So what do you think?" asked Ukitake as he leaned over and looked at Yamamoto." Good, huh?"

"He's a good man. He'll be the change Squad Three needs." Said Yamamoto.

But not everyone shared the Head Captain's ideas.

**Note:**** Bansui Amatsuki was a character the Bleach Video Game Hanatareshi Yabou**


	3. Honor Thy Neighbor

**Honor Thy Neighbor**

"Captain Amatsuki." Said Izuru as he walked into the room to smell baked goods." May I ask what it is you are doing sir?"

"Simple Lieutenant." Said Bansui as he took a freshly baked pie from the oven." Seeing as how I'm new here I'd like to make a good impression on the other Captains. This is for the Squad Four Captain." He said motioning to the pie." And those are for the Squad two Captain." He added pointing to a plateful of cookies.

"Captain Soifon?" asked Izuru in confused fear." Captain I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh no." said Bansui." Everyone loves sweets, wish me luck." He said as he exited the barracks with his goods in hands. Izuru waited behind hoping for his new Captain's safety.

So Bansui made his way over to the Squad four barracks first. He walked up to the large door and knocked, then patiently waited on his end. Moments later Captain Unohana answered the door.

"Good morning Captain Amatsuki." She greeted with a smile." I hope your finding your move comfortable."

"I am ma'am." He replied with a smile of his own." But I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd just drop by and give you this." He said producing the pie from behind his back and showing it to you.

"Oh thank you." She said sounding grateful.

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile." Good day." He said before turning to leave. He left the doorstep and headed off to Squad two, holding the Cookies' intended for its Captain. Now Bansui was a kind man which made dealing with Unohana easy however he would be in for a rude awakening with Captain Soifon.

So Bansui stood before the Squad two doors and found the area much less inviting than Squad Four. He knocked on the door and while he waited had the feeling he was being watched. His attention was brought back to the door as he heard the knob turning on the other end.

"WHAT!" yelled Soifon as the door swung open and she stood there. Bansui slightly startled regained himself and spoke.

"G-Good afternoon Captain Soifon." He said with a smile to her scowl." I was around and thought I'd drop by and give you these." Then he presented the platter of cookies before her.

Soifon quickly cocked her head from the plate and back to him in a second." I'm a Diabetic." She said in an uninterested voice. Yet despite her statement she reached out and grabbed four cookies, dropping one to the floor as she brought them to herself. Then she shut the door behind her as she reentered her barracks. But then in a spilt second the door opened up and she reached out and slapped the plate of cookies out of his hand and onto the floor.

The new Captain of Squad three was left standing there confused about his new neighbor.

The Head-Captain stood looking out the balcony in his office. All was silent but then there was a sudden knocking at the door which got his attention.

"Come in." he bellowed not looking to see who it was." Come in." The door opened and two feet marched across the floor and towards him. They stopped several feet behind the Head-Captain.

"Sir." Said a familiar voice." I have returned." Yamamoto turned around and saw Sasakibe standing there.

"I did not expect to see you back so soon." Said Yamamoto as he began walking back to his desk. Sasakibe followed him after Yamamoto passed by." Does that mean everything went well?" Now he sat down in his chair.

"Yes very well Head-Captain." Said Sasakibe standing before him. Then he revealed in his hand several folders. He placed them before the Head-Captain and laid them out." The best the Academy had." Yamamoto nodded as he moved to grab one." This." Said Sasakibe pulling out a folder completely separate from the rest." Is the one you'll want to see." Then he handed it to Yamamoto.

The Head-Captain took the folder and opened it up and began reading.

Later that night at the bar, back in the private room was Captain Soifon,Sajin, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Toshiro.

"I don't like him." Said Soifon with a drink in her hands." The noobie." She added.

"I don't see what you've got to be so upset about." Said Sajin." We've haven't known him for more than a few days, you can't judge him based on that."

"I can." Said Soifon as she began to turn her head to the giant Captian." And I WILL!" she yelled into his ear. After she sat back down Sajin put a finger in his ear and began rubbing it making a squeaking sound.

"Well we'll see what he can do soon enough." Said Sajin." We'll see who he really is." It was at this point that Byakuya noticed Toshiro sitting glumly in his spot; his eyes darted towards the floor.

"You alright Toshiro?" he asked. Toshiro slowly lifted his gaze from the floor to the Captain who asked responding with only a low 'Hm?'." Well you've been awfully quiet lately."

"You do seem introspective." Said Sajin to Toshiro. "Are you alright?"

"Oh he's just upset because there's another Captain." Spoke up Kenpachi with a wave of his hand and a sip of his drink." His little world just got a bit bigger."

"I'm fine." Said Toshiro as he stood up." And stop calling me little." Then he turned and marched off. Kenpachi, Sajin, and Byakuya looked to each other confused then watched Toshiro go.

"What I'm worried about." Spoke up Soifon causing the three to turn back to her." Is what his abilities are. We've no idea who he is, where he comes from, what he does. What if we've got another Aizen situation on our hands?" Toshiro had now made his way to the door.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Byakuya.

"They've got to have records of him somewhere!" exclaimed Soifon." We should go and fine them and learn everything we can about him." Toshiro stopped in his tracks at the door.

"I'll drink to that." Laughed Kenpachi.

"Now hold on." Said Sajin with a wave of his hands." You can't just go snooping around for information. That's unethical."

"Ethics don't got a damn thing to do with it." Said Kenpachi to him.

"Well I cannot be a part of such a dishonest act. "said Sajin as he stood up.

"Nor I." said Byakuya as he stood up." We'll leave you two to your scheming." Then the two walked out. Toshiro meanwhile stood in the doorway and watched Sajin and Byakuya walk out but then looked back to see Kenpachi and Soifon huddled together and whispering.

Toshiro being in a foul mood without the effects of alcohol thought their idea sounded good. Just a way for him to get back at the new guy since the situation didn't turn out as he planned. So then he turned around and walked towards the other two Captains.

"Hey." He said to them as he leaned over the table." Were you both serious about that snooping idea?"

"Yep." Said Soifon with a burp.

"Why you want in?" asked Kenpachi as he took a sip.

Toshiro nodded." In fact." He said." I have a plan."

The three then moved as fast as their drunken, short, or both bodies could take them. They quickly went to the Squad 12 barracks.

"Are you sure it would be in here?" asked Soifon to Toshiro as they stood before the door.

"Of course." Said Toshiro." It's the department of Research, they've got to have some records in here." Soifon nodded and then they all turned and noticed the door had a big lock on it.

"Oh shit." Groaned Soifon and Toshiro.

"It's nothing." Said Toshiro." Just a minor set-back. Just let me pick this-" Then he pulled out his sword and prepared to try and pick the lock. But then before he could do anything a Kenpachi swung his giant leg forward and kicked the door, breaking open both the lock and the door. Then Kenpachi ran in followed by Soifon leaving Toshiro standing there." Yea or we could just do that." Then he sheathed his sword and then ran after them.

Then Kenpachi kicked down another door and they found themselves in the research department. All around them was lab equipment and shelves upon shelves of cabinets. The trio quickly made their way to the cabinets.

"Start looking." Said Kenpachi." It's got to be here somewhere."

"Check Squad Three's records." Said Toshiro. They then ran over to a cabinet with the Third Squad's symbol on it and began looking. Running his finger along until he came to 'C' where he looked for Captains. Then Toshiro found what he was looking for." Over here." He called to Soifon and Kenpachi.

The two came over and stood on both sides of him as he opened the dook.

"Let's see." He said leaning in and began reading." Captain Gin Ichimaru of Squad- Wait What!" he exclaimed reading it over.

"Gin Ichimaru." Said Kenpachi." That's not right."

"But look it says it right there." Said Sofion poking a finger in the book.

"That's not right." Said Kenpachi.

"This hasn't been updated." Said Toshiro." Probably hasn't been since Mayuri left." Then he shut the book angrily.

"So now what?" asked Soifon." This was all for nothing?"

"Not entirely." Said Toshiro having just been hit by a stroke of genius. Then he ran off down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" asked Kenpachi. But Toshiro did not wait up and when to the Files for Squad 13. He then began looking around for a file on its seated members.

"Over here." He called to Soifon and Kenpachi." Come see what I've found." The two came running and once again Toshiro opened the book." Now we'll get to the bottom of this." Now he began looking for a section on the fifth seat. However he would be disappointed when the file jumped from the fourth seat to the sixth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Soifon.

"Of course." Said Kenpachi." They don't update and they have files missing." Toshiro in a fit of blind anger threw the book across the room.

"Well this Is great!" yelled Soifon." All this for nothing." She then bent over and let out another burp.

"To hell with this." Groaned Kenpachi." I'm going to bed." Then he walked out of the room Soifon following and lastly Toshiro.

This night had been a failure any hope they had of learning anything about the new guy or in Toshiro's case some form of payback had vanished. The 12th division had gaps in its information since it's Captain left. But then it hit Toshiro.

"Wait!" he called to Soifon and Kenpachi, and the two turned and faced him." I know where their holding the information."

"Where?" asked Soifon stepping towards him.

"Think about it." Said Toshiro as he walked between the two." After the 12th division who would be the most informed." Then Toshiro raised his arm up and pointed. Sofion and Kenpachi looked in shock at where he pointed." That's where we have to go." Said Toshiro as he pointed to the Squad 1 barracks.

So the three as quickly and quietly as they could made their way into the Squad 1 barracks. No kicking open doors this time.

Toshiro jumped onto the roof and then down onto the ground below, with Soifon closely behind. But when Kenpachi went to leave the rood he slip and began falling down to the ground below. He landed on top of his two comrades. Then the three were laid out on the ground grunting and groaning.

"Get off me!" came Toshiro's grunted voice under the two of them. Kenpachi quickly picked himself up and grabbed Soifon hauling her up. Then the two looked down to see Toshiro laid out along the ground.

"Sorry." Said Kenpachi as he grabbed him and lifted him up.

"C'mon." said Soifon as she pushed the two." Let's get in and get out." Then she ran off leading the way and Kenpachi and Toshiro followed. They ended up running around the halls for a long time, taking different rights and left but somehow ending up at the same spot every time.

"What the FUCK is going on!" yelled Kenpachi as they came to the same dead end for the third time.

"This is Bullshit." Said Soifon as she flailed her arms around." Fuck this place!" Then she reached out and punched the dead end. But then to her wonder and everyone else's the wall shook and then began to open. The wall opened into some king of library, needless to say they'd come to their destination." Piece of cake." Said Soifon as she turned and smiled at Toshiro and Kenpachi.

Then the three turned and rushed in.

"Wait Kenpachi." Said Toshiro." You wait outside and stand watch, just in case." Kenpachi grumbled his response but did as he was told and stood outside the door." Be happy." Said Toshiro in a vain attempt to cheer him up." If the Head-Captain shows up you can fight him."

Then Soifon and Toshiro ran in and began their research. Once again they started at the Squad Three records. The two climbed the large cabinet, kicking books and papers off the shelves to be scattered onto the floor. Then at the same time they came to the Book labeled 'Captains' and at the same time they grabbed for it. Toshiro would have given it to her but Soifon gave a mighty tug ripping it from his hands and sending Toshiro to the ground below.

It wasn't too far and he landed flat on his back. Toshiro slowly picked himself up groaning and rubbing his head. Then Soifon landed down gracefully next to him. Then she reached down and ruffled his head much to Toshiro's annoyance.

"Let's just read the damn book." He said swatting her hand away and then standing up. She opened the book and was surprised to find that unlike last time this one was actually updated.

"Bansui Amatsuki." She read." New Captain of Squad Three to replace Gin Ichimau, blah blah blah." She continued as she read on skipping the useless bits. Toshiro tried to squeeze in next to her to try and see but couldn't as she kept blocking him" Here we go." She said coming to the article titled' Abilities'." Doesn't say his abilities exactly all it says is that-" she suddenly went silent.

"What is it?" asked Toshiro from behind her. Then Soifon turned and showed him the book and he began to read it." Zanpaktou type, Illusion." Toshiro's eyes bugged open and he turned to Soifon slowly who had a similar look. The same ability as Aizen.

Meanwhile Kenpachi stood just outside the door. He was annoyed with the fact he was put on guard duty and to pass the time was slashing his sword across the wall. He kept thinking over and over again about what Toshiro said about the Head-Captain showing up and fighting him.

"Yea." Muttered Kenpachi confidentially with a smile." Yea, I'd take him on." However he was unaware that the Head-Captain had silently walked up and was now standing several feet behind him." Beat his ass too." Then Kenpachi turned around and his tough-guy act quickly disappeared as he saw the Head-Captain there. Yamamoto had his hands on his cane and strummed his fingers along it." Hey Head-Captain." He said in a happy tone hoping the old man didn't hear him. Yamamoto continued to look him over." You're wondering why I'm here aren't you?"

At that moment Soifon and Toshiro began to walk out but upon seeing the Head-Captain they quickly retreated back inside. Then they poked their heads out and watched.

"I'm here." Continued Kenpachi as he paced back and forth before the Head-Captain." Because I was looking for something." Yamamoto turned his head to the side to the open room before him, Soifon and Toshiro ducked their heads out of the way in the nick of time.

"What were you looking for?" he asked turning back to Kenpachi.

"Some educational reading." Told Kenpachi." About Jesus." Soifon and Toshiro quietly walked out from their hiding spot and began tip-toeing behind Yamamoto. Kenpachi saw them and remembered Toshiro had told him to stand guard, thus putting him in this terrifyingly awkward situation now, so he got an awful idea." For Toshiro." The little captain stopped in his tracks and looked at Kenpachi, Soifon bumped into him when he stopped.

"For Toshiro?" asked Yamamoto as he crossed his arms." Why?" Kenpachi looked past Yamamoto and saw Toshiro standing there shaking his head at him.

But Kenpachi with a smile nodded and said "He's a sadistic bastard. Even more than me." Toshiro now stood up and raised a fist in their air prepared to attack Kenpachi. But then Soifon reached out and grabbed him, then dragged him off. The Head-Captain unaware the whole time of that they were there.

"Well I hope you found what you were looking for." Said Yamamoto.

"Oh I did." Said Kenpachi with a smile. He now felt this ordeal would be over soon but the Head-Captain still stood there with his basset-hound eyes looking him over." So um." He said clearing his throat." Can I go?"

"Yes you may go." Said Yamamoto." I'm not keeping you here."

"Thank you." Said Kenpachi as he began walking off still bearing a toothy smile." Have a nice evening." He walked off normally but when he turned the corner he ran like hell.

Yamamoto stayed behind and walked into the library-like area of research recently moved to his barracks. He walked in and everything seemed in order but then his cane hit something on the floor.

Yamamoto looked to the ground and rolled the object over his cane, it was a book. Then he bent down and grabbed it, wiping off the dust as he brought it up. Then he began reading it.

"New Captain of Squad Three Bansui Amtasuki." He read. Then Yamamoto turned around and looked in the hallway to see Kenpachi had left.


	4. Fitting In

**Fitting In**

The following morning at Squad Three, Izuru had just come in for the morning.

"Lieutenant." Called out one of the Squad members. Izuru turned to his right to see an aggravated looking soul reaper walking towards him." I want to talk with you!" The man stood before him and crossed his arms angrily.

"What is it, I can do for you?" asked Izuru calmly.

"I just got back from a job. Do you know what that was?" he asked sounding testy.

"I haven't the fainted idea." Replied Izuru with a shake of his head and a slight swing of his arms.

"I had to clean Squad Seven's bathrooms." Replied the man." That was unpleasant!"

"You think you've got it bad." Said another voice. Izuru looked over to see another Soul Reaper walking towards them." I've become Squad Eight's errand boy."

"Well what about me." Said another man as he approached." I got stuck with doing Squad Six's laundry." Izuru stood back as more and more people began to crowd around him, all complaining and yelling in his ear one after the other about their odd jobs. It was very suffocating.

"Why's the Captain got us running around on this stupid errands?" asked one man.

"Maybe he doesn't know what we do here." Spoke another.

"Gentleman, Gentleman." Said Izuru waving his arms, both to attract the crowd's attention and to calm them down." This isn't as bad as it seems."

"Not as bad?" said one man." If this keeps up we'll be the laughing stock of all the Squads."

"Even more than squad four."

"You take that back." Izuru said.

"All we're saying is." Said one man." There needs to be some change around here, starting with the man at the top." He looked around but noticed that everyone had become silent and looking at him with wide-eyes.

Then the man turned around to see his new Captain looking up at him. The man quickly became frozen in his place.

"Good morning everyone." Bansui said to everyone with a smile as if he'd heard nothing. The Squad however was all silent still looking at him bug-eyed." Is something the matter?" he asked stepping forward." Your all looking at me funny." The squad was silent even Izuru, until he was pushed forward.

The Lieutenant stumbled forward but eventually caught himself and straightened out.

"Um Captain." He said getting the man in question to look over at him." There is a pressing question among the Squad."

"And what is that?"

"Well um.." Izuru took a moment to paused as he scratched his head nervously. Looking around he saw that nobody was willing to jump in and help him on this, much to his displeasure." The Squad wants to know why we've been getting these strange assignments."

"I see what you're asking." Said Bansui, then he turned and faced the Squad." I know this might be tedious for you all but there is a method to my madness. I'm running things different from what your used to but it's all because I'm new to the position. And that's precisely the reason why I have you do these tasks." The Squad murmured amongst themselves confused." By doing these jobs it allows the other Captains to know that I'm a good guy to have around, gets me and the Squad on their good side." The Squad murmured some more only this time more positive." Why I bet right now some of the Captains are talking about my deeds."

The Squad Eleven Barracks.

"The motherfucker!" exclaimed Soifon. Then she kicked the wall.

"You're talking this much too personal." Commented Toshiro. It hadn't been too long since they'd learned Bansui's ability and since then they'd kept it between the three of them, but now that keg was ready to blow.

"An Illusion type?!" asked Kenpachi.

"Yep." Said Toshiro." That's what the book says."

"I think I'll go pay our new friend a little visit." Said Kenpachi as he exited the room. Toshiro and Soifon both stood in opposite ends of the doorway after his leaving.

"You think it's such a good idea?" Toshiro asked pointing in the direction he just left." For him to go out like that." Soifon looked at where Kenpachi was going then back to Toshiro.

"Yea." She said." It'll be fine." In actuality she knew it probably wouldn't be.

Kenpachi all the while marched from his barracks and to the Squad three barracks.

The third squad at that time was very busy, running here and there helping their new Captain get comfortable. He didn't want to be a bother but he had a nice charisma about him that the squad liked.

Kenpachi marched up to the gates of the barracks and pounded on the door. It was answered by the Lieutenant.

"Captain Zaraki." He said somewhat shocked." What are you-" But Kenpachi wouldn't let him finish and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up.

"Where's your Captain?" he asked in a dark voice.

At that time Bansui was in his new office. He along with several other members of the squad were helping move some furniture around.

"One, two, three." Said Bansui as they lifted his desk up and began moving." Little more, little more. THERE." He said in panted breaths as they moved the desk over to the window." There we are." He said running his hand along his face." Now we're all set." Then he turned to his squad members." Thank you gentlemen."

"You're welcome Captain." They said.

"Now if you don't mind-" but Bansui stopped as there was a knock at the door." Come in."

"Captain." Said Izuru as his head popped into view." Captain Zar-" But then Izuru flew through the door and it flung wide open, revealing Kenpachi to be standing there.

"Captain Zaraki Squad Eleven." He said walking in. Bansui's squad members stood back frightened but Bansui stood there smiling hands on his hips, despite the fear his division felt." And I need to have a talk with you." Said Kenpachi standing over the new Captain.

"Good." He replied." I'm glad you dropped by. I'm sorry I didn't come by to meet you sooner but I've been busy with the moving in process." Then he reached around his hand at a small stand where a tray of fruit was." Fruit?" he asked extending the bowl to him. But then Kenpachi hit the bowl out of his hand and onto the floor." Heh." He chuckled nervously." Right, you look much more like a meat man." Said Bansui rubbing his hand.

"I've come here to talk." Said Kenpachi ."About your ability."

"My ability?"

"Your sword's abilities." Bansui nodded." We've had some trouble in the past with a captain of similar abilities." He said as he hovered over Izumi." So needless to say it'll be hard to learn to trust you." Bansui put his hand up.

"I understand ." he said." But have no fear, my loyalty to the Gotei 13 is unshakeable."

Kenpachi went silent but spoke again." Fine then. But know I'll be watching you. And if we get invaded or anybody dies it's your ass." He said pointing a finger in Bansui's face before leaving.

Meanwhile Toshiro was returning to his own barracks. But on his way back he found himself traveling by the Squad Five barracks. He'd not been there in some time to visit Momo and both of them had been so busy lately that they didn't have any time to catch up. So Toshiro took the little time he had to spare now to go and see her.

So he walked in, not an unusual act in and of itself he'd always been welcome there before , it's just it had been such a long time since his last visit that many watched on curiously as he made his way across the courtyard.

It felt strange with all those eyes on him but then his attention was called to a voice crying out to him." SHIRO! SHIRO!" He looked over to see Momo just in time before she tripped and fell on him.

"You've got to be joking." Toshiro grumbled as she was laid out on top of him.

"Sorry Shiro." Momo giggled." I just lost my step."

"Get off me!" Toshiro yelled. Momo quickly scurried off of him.

The two then relocated to the officer's quarters.

"So how have you been getting along here Momo?" asked Toshiro as he leaned on the desk.

"Well everything's been running more smoothly since the war's been over." Replied Momo. She continued on but Toshiro wasn't really listening because he found his mind wandering.

He'd known Momo for a long time and when she was hurt he took it out on himself. He'd visited her every day in the hospital but when she finally woke up and he expressed his feelings for her, she rejected him. Not the proudest moment of his life but he found love in Rangiku after that and he was a changed man. But Momo was hid friend and had been for years and nothing would change that.

"Shiro." Said Momo's voice breaking him from his thoughts." You listening to me?"

"You know." Said Toshiro trying to look and sound as casual as possible. He strummed his fingers on the desk and kept his eyes everywhere else. Momo turned to him while he paused. He cleared his voice before continuing." If you'd like you could always transfer to my division." Momo's eyes bugged open at the sound of this." We've already have a lieutenant so you could be the third seat, but I'd make sure you were well looked after. And-"

"Thanks Shiro." She said to him." But I couldn't just leave my division like that, without a leader."

"Oh, o-okay."

"Besides it won't be so bad." She said still smiling." I've heard that their working on getting me a new captain soon."

"Alright." Said Toshiro nodding his head. Then he turned and prepared to walk out but stopped himself as he turned into the doorway. Then he turned back to her." Look um, if you need any help with the paperwork or anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't." she replied. Toshiro nodded and then headed out the door. Momo turned and watched him walk off, a quick thought going through her mind.

Toshiro had returned to his barracks sometime later. With what had just happened in was in a bit of a saddened mood. He dragged himself along the floor and then over to the couch. Once he was there he turned over and slammed his body down into it. Then he let out a sigh as he stared at the plain white ceiling and the fan that was pushing air onto his body.

Toshiro let his eyes shut as he calmly felt himself falling into a deep sleep. But then he felt a crushing weight fall onto him, and then he was pinned against the couch. All he could see was darkness, so he squirmed and fidgeted trying to get a look at what or whom was on him. It didn't take him much time to free his vision for only a few seconds to see a pink scarf and strawberry blonde hair on him.

"Get off!" he groaned as he still tried to squirm his way free. He heard a giggle and then he was freed. Toshiro let out a big breath as he finally inhaled some air. Then he bent his head over and into his hands. He heard some more giggling and then looked over to see Rangiku sitting there next to him, legs folded onto the couch resting one elbow on the couch and then her head in that hand." What are you laughing at?" he said to her and then looked away.

"You." She said." You look so cute." Then she reached over and began twirling a finger in his hair. But he grunted and swatted her hand away. She giggled and then persisted and began playing with his hair." So where did you go?"

"I was with Kenpachi and Soifon." Told Toshiro." But on my way back I stopped by Squad Five to check on Momo." Rangiku suddenly stopped playing with his hair and sat back, looking somewhat surprised/offended.

"Why did you stop by there?" she asked. Toshiro raised his brow and cocked his head at her slightly.

"Just to check on her, see how she is doing."

"Is that all? What did you talk about?" Toshiro turned and looked at her fully now, noticing the somewhat prying but concerned look on her face.

"I asked her if she doing fine." Said Toshiro as he clapped his hands together." She said 'Yes'. I offered her a position here-"

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Rangiku startling Toshiro causing him to fall off the couch.

"I just, I just offered her the third seat's position here." Said Toshiro as he put his arm on the couch and picked himself up." Just so she wouldn't have all the work put on her."

"Why would you do that?! We've already got a third seat's position, you can't go and mess that up. It's like fixing something that isn't broken!" Toshiro shot her a confused look, not knowing where and why he was being yelled at like this.

"She didn't accept it." He quickly said to her." If that means anything to you."

"She didn't?"Rangiku let out a sigh and sat her head back against the couch." Oh that's a relief."

"How so?" Toshiro asked her confused. Rangiku picked up her head and looked at him.

"What does it matter." She said smiling at him." There's just you and me." Then she leaned over and got close to him. But then there came a knock at the door that caused the two to jump up, and then roll over onto the floor.

Sajin then slid the door opened and entered the room to see the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad ten on top of each other.

"Oh." He said straightening out his collar and looking away embarrassed." I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No." groaned Toshiro. Then he lifted up his leg against Rangiku's stomach and pushed her off him." What is it?" he asked sitting up.

"The Head-Captain has called a meeting." Said Sajin." All Captains and Lieutenants are to gather at the Squad One barracks." Toshiro let out a breath of air, pushing the dangling hair before his eyes up before it fell back down.

So the Captains and Lieutenants gathered at Squad One. The Lieutenants took their positions behind their Captains, those who still had no Captains like Shuhei and Momo stood behind a vacant spot.

"Let us begin." Began Yamamoto banging his cane to the ground. The introduction to the meeting was all about Hollow control. In the aftermath of the war, many arrancars had been destroyed but obviously not all of them. But then they moved on to another matter." Recently." Continued Yamamoto." We've been able to fill the Captains position of Squad Three, but we must act soon if we are to fill the others."

"Head-Captain." Spoke up Bansui." If I may be so bold as to speak?" The officers darted their heads over to the New Captain.

"Speak." Yamamoto said.

"Thank you, sir." Said Bansui and then he stepped out and faced the other Captains." I understand I'm new here and I might be speaking out of turn."

"Don't waste our time with that." Said Kenpachi." Get to the point."

"R-Right." Bansui stammered at first." Well this is really the first time I'm meeting all the officers of the Gotei 13. But I must say there is a flaw with our staffing."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Shunsui lifting his hat up.

"Well I'm just saying that maybe we need to rethink our staff." Said Bansui. He turned back and looked at the Head-Captain, who seemed unswayed by his argument." Take Squad Ten for example." He said pointing over to the spot where Toshiro and Rangiku stood." Their Captains is the youngest ever, only a boy." Toshiro's face began to grow red and a vein appeared in his forehead." And his Lieutenant is quite the opposite, an older more experienced woman." Sajin turned over and looked at Rangiku who was standing behind a very angry Toshiro. He looked to her and shrugged his shoulders and she did the same." Perhaps it would be in the best interest of them to move the Captain to a more comfortable environment for his growing up. Squad Five for instance."

So that's what this is about, getting Toshiro to become Captain of Squad Five. The Captains all looked around to each other, each with a similar look on their faces. But the other Captains knew something Bansui didn't, Toshiro and Rangiku's relationship. Moving him was not an option.

Momo stood back quietly, her arms folded waiting on every word. The Head-Captain spoke next.

"Your opinion is noted." He said." But the positions we have filled have performed flawlessly in the past, and it would be futile to move a Captain from one position to another." Then he sat back in his chair. Bansui stood down defeated.

"Thank you for the opportunity to speak." Said Bansui with a bow before stepping back into place.

The meeting continued on after that, Toshiro still annoyed with Bansui's idea and Rangiku keeping him in check the whole time. After some time the meeting ended.

"Why that no good son of a-" Toshiro grumbled.

"Easy Captain." Said Rangiku shuffling him along." Calm down." But Toshiro continued to grunt and groan. She continued to push him along until something caught her attention.

She saw Bansui walking over to Momo. Rangiku stopped pushing Toshiro and then slowly moved over towards them. But when she stopped supporting him, Toshiro flew forward and onto the floor.

Rangiku moved over and stood by the wall close to the two talking.

"We tried Momo." Said Bansui." No one can say we didn't try." Momo must have been upset because all Rangiku heard was a muffled 'Hm-hm'. Rangiku then stood there, trying to figure out what it all meant. But then Bansui and Izuru walked past her, frightening her and causing her to freeze against the wall. Then Momo walked out.

She stopped and looked over to see Rangiku frozen against the wall." Hi, Rangiku." She said." What are you doing?"

"That meeting was so long and boring." Said Omeada as he walked behind Soifon."Couldn't it have just been Captains?"

"Shut up Omeada." Soifon said cocking her head back at him slightly. The two continued to walk down the hall, on the other side of the hall Izumi and Izuru were walking.

"Y-You don't have to be so harsh Captain." Said Omeada.

"I said Shut Up." Said Soifon in a harsher tone. Then she swung her elbow back and hit Omeada in his stomach. The Lieutenant cringed for a moment and held his stomach as he stood there.

"Soifon." Said a voice. She looked over to see Bansui and Izuru approaching her. She was somewhat surprised, all the other Captains called her Soifon and that was okay but the new guy could defiantly NOT." I-"

"Address me by my proper rank." Soifon commanded cutting him off. Izumi stopped short before her and gave a nervous chuckle before continuing.

"Captain Soifon." He said." What has your Lieutenant done there to warrant a hit from you?"

"None of your concern." She replied.

"Well do you think that's necessary? There's no reason to hit your subordinate like that." Omeada picked himself up slightly shocked that someone was sticking up for him like this, but then gave a smile at Bansui.

"Oh?" said Soifon. Then without looking she swung her arm out and punched Omeada on the side of his head, sending him to the ground with a loud groan." You mean like that?" she asked turning back to Bansui with a smile.

But then he quickly lashed out and grabbed her arm." You need some manners!" he exclaimed while holding onto her. This new turn of events caught the attention of all those around.

"Don't you fuckin touch me!" exclaimed Soifon releasing her arm from his grip. Then she stepped several paces back, her body tensed up. Bansui stepped back and his hand slowly reached for his sword as did Soifon's.

The two starred off and prepared to attack. But then before they could do anything Toshiro, Sajin, Byakuya, and Kenpachi were all there to restrain them. Kenpachi standing behind Soifon with his hand on her arm keeping it in place. Sajin behind Bansui holding him down with one arm and Toshiro in front of him holding his arm in place. Byakuya stood in the middle.

"Have some decency." He said." For everyone, not to do this here."

"Step aside." Soifon growled angrily. She made an attempt to move but Kenpachi held her in place. Byakuya cocked his head over his shoulder and saw that the Head-Captain had been aroused by the noise and was coming to investigate.

Byakuya turned and looked to Toshiro, Sajin, and Kenpachi. Then they all shared a similar 'Oh Shit' look on their faces. But then they all flashed a toothy smile at the old man, Sajin adding a wave.

Yamamoto looked over at the group but could only see their backs. He saw six Captains standing together, from what he could hear just talking and laughing nothing to get upset about. Then Yamamoto turned and walked off.

The Captains quickly dropped their false act and each breathed a heavy sigh together.

"Are you going to act sane?" asked Byakuya." Are will you force my hand?" He motioned to his sword. The silence that followed after was unbearable.

Bansui being a reasonable man nodded his head and he was released. Soifon tried putting on a false smile and nodded her head.

"Hold her." Said Byakuya pointing to Soifon, Kenpachi listened and his grip did not falter.

Bansui rolled his shoulders and straightened his coat out. Then he turned and walked off.

"Come Izuru." He said to his Lieutenant. Then Squad Three's officers walked off. Only after they had left did they let Soifon go.

She kicked and jerked immediately upon being released. Then she ran her hands threw her hair. Then she turned and stormed off, Omeada saw her going and quickly followed.

"What a charmer." Said Toshiro after she'd left. But then Kenpachi leaned down and hit him on the back of the head."Oh!" he groaned turning to Kenpachi and rubbing the spot he'd hit.


	5. Nanao's Date

**Nanao's date**

"Nanao!" called Shunsui from the office." Nanao!" Nanao stormed in from the hallway and into the office.

"What is it Captain?" she asked. She walked in to see Shunsui laid out across the couch with his hat over his eyes and his naked feet hanging off the end.

"My feet hurt Nanao." Shunsui moaned." Could you give me a foot massage, it'll make me feel better."

"I can't deal with this Captain." Nanao said." There's work to be done and frankly I'm the only one who does it around here." Then she turned to leave but Shunsui tipped his hat above his eyes to watch her go. He looked her up and down and then something in her uniform surprised him.

"Showing some more leg today my dear?" he asked, his voice stopping her." I like that."

"My legs are none of your business Captain." Told Nanao.

"That's okay." Said Shunsui blowing off her previous comment." Some boys like fat calves."

"What?!" asked Nanao turning to him suddenly." My calves aren't fat!"

"Bigger than mine." Nanao let out a groan before leaving the office." Oh yea." Said Shunsui as he rested his head back. Nanao stormed out of the office and to the nearest phone. She quickly dialed the tenth squad's number.

Toshiro sat behind his desk and then his phone began to ring. He reached over and grabbed it, bringing it to his ear." Hello." He said.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Said Nanao's voice." Is Rangiku there, I have to talk to her."

"Um Yea." Replied Toshiro in a strange tone." Sure, just one second. "Toshiro looked around the office and notice no one was around. Then he casually slid the phone under his desk.

"Yea?" came Rangiku's voice into the phone.

"Rangiku." Said Nanao." Get over here, we need to talk now!" Then she hung up.

At Squad ten Rangiku casually squeezed herself out from under her Captain's desk and stood up, hanging up the phone. Then she leaned over and turned to him.

"Nanao needs my help." She said in a simple manner. Toshiro nodded.

"Okay." He said." You may go." Rangiku nodded and then walked out. When she left Toshiro sat back in his chair and his eyes scanned the room. Then he looked to the window where he saw several dozen of his squad members looking at him. Toshiro jumped out of his seat and shrieked.

Rangiku meanwhile had arrived at Squad 8.

Nanao then began to press Rangiku about her relationship with her Captain but she would get a lot more detail than needed. After what seemed like forever and a thousand sex stories later Nanao had had enough.

"And then this one time." Rangiku ranted." We put whipped cream all over our bodies- Oh and then this other time I bathed in a bathtub of milk, because they said that it's supposed to help during sex so we did that and then that was great. And then this other time we-"

"I can't stand here and listen to all your sex stories Rangiku!" yelled Nanao. This was a completely new experience for both of them and Rangiku found in frightening." I'm a woman, I have wants and needs!"

"Okay, okay." Said Rangiku standing up and speaking in a soft voice." Calm down killer, we'll help you some way."

"I need it." Said Nanao." I need companionship now."

"Well I'm up for it." Said Rangiku." I don't know how willing Toshiro would be."

"Not that!" said Nanao shooting down Rangiku's sick idea."I've got to show my Captain that he can't sleep around if he wants me. He has to know what if feels like to handle rejection."

"Oh I like this." Said Rangiku with a girly laugh." What do you have in mind?"

"I've got to go on a fake date." Said Nanao." To lure him in."

"Wonderful." Rangiku clapped her hands." Who will be the bait?" Nanao moved forward to speak but the suddenly stopped drawing a blank.

"I've no idea." She said sulking down." I don't think anyone would want me."

"Now, now." Said Rangiku as she put her arm around Nanao and comforted her." You just listen to your good friend Rangiku. I've got the perfect man for you."

"Really." Said Nanao shooting up." Who?" Rangiku just smiled in reply and that frightened her friend." Oh god, No."

"You just leave it to me." Rangiku smiled.

Later that day Rangiku took a visit to the Seventh Squad Barracks, but today it was on different business than usual. Now since Toshiro and Sajin were such good friends it only made sense for their Divisions to get close and the Lieutenants were a part of the division. So Rangiku and Ida had developed a nice healthy friendship. She'd never normally go and ask him something like this but she trusted him enough.

She walked into the 7th division with an extra spring in her step and as usual the members of the divisions all ogled her.

"Excuse me ma'am." Said one large man at the head of a small group." But do you need some help." Close by was Tetsuzimon and he looked out to see his squad members flirting with the Lieutenant of Squad ten.

"Why yes gentlemen." She said to them as she batted her eyes." I'm looking for your Lieutenant."

"Well Ma'am we don't know where he is." Said one." But if you'll take a walk with us, I'm sure we'll find him."

"OI!" shouted an angry voice. The group looked over to see Iba walking over to them, walking tall with his fists balled up and a scowl on his face. Rangiku stood back and giggled as the 7th division squad members ran off at the sight of their angry Lieutenant. Then he walked up and stood before Rangiku watching as hid squad ran off.

"Nice touch." She said pointing to the scowl on his face.

"Noobies." he replied turning to her." They'll learn what's what in a couple days."

"One can only hope." She smiled at him to which he returned with his own.

"Come in please." He said as he waved her on." I've got some drinks in my quarters." Then the two walked to his office.

"At least your Captain lets you drink on the job." Said Rangiku." My Captains all work, work, work, no fun." She pouted.

"Yea but your fucking your Captain." Said Iba as he poured the drinks. Rangiku blushed slightly and held back her laughter. Then he turned back to her and handed her a cup.

"Cheers." She said as she extended her glass before he drank his.

"Cheers." Then they clicked together and they drank, although Rangiku drank less she was on a mission. Iba chugged his all down and when he was done looked back to Rangiku who he didn't notice was eyeing him over." Another?" he asked. She shook her head. But he wanted more and turned his back to her and filled his cup.

"I need your help." Rangiku said suddenly.

"Ha." He chuckled." And I thought we would just have some casual drinks among friends." But he turned to her with a humble smile." I am at your service. What do you need help with?" Rangiku knew he could be trusted, he was some much like his Captain but this job would bring him out of his comfort zone.

"I need you to go on a date with someone." Told Rangiku.

"And I thought you were going to ask something tough. A date with whom?" But Rangiku didn't reply right away and that made him suspicious. He tipped his head over causing his glasses to slip showing his eyes." With who?" Rangiku looked to him and their eyes met.

"Nan-" And that's all she said before Iba shot up.

"No." he said." Absolutely not!"

"C'mon." she whined." Why not?!"

"You can stand there and ask me that? After all the times she took funds from my Men's association. We couldn't but our products that month, we had to shut down." he spoke loud and poetically.

"Products? You guys just cook and eat bacon shirtless!"

"And that's AWESOME!"

"It's stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

At this moment Sajin was walking around the barracks and he heard the sound of raised voices. He followed where the sounds were coming from and noticed coming from his Lieutenants' office. He realized he couldn't barge in, that would be rude and this was Iba's affair. However when he heard Rangiku's voice he stood outside the door and waited.

"Look Iba." Said Rangiku taking a step forward." I really need you help on this."

"I'm sorry Rangiku. But I can't."

"I thought I could trust you."

"You can but not with something like this." Rangiku flailed her arms thinking it was over, but then she got an idea. She stopped suddenly and then turned to Iba with a cruel smile.

"Are you sure you can't help me?" she asked.

"Yes." He responded sternly.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a strange look in her eyes. He saw the look she had and turned to her with a raised brow.

"What are you planning?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Last chance." She said." Are you going to help me or not?" He looked her over, he didn't know what she was planning but it didn't scare him.

"No." he replied standing his ground.

"Have it your way." She smiled. Then she raised her hand up and brought it to her neck. Iba watched with a raised brow. He watched as Rangiku pitched her neck. It confused him but then he saw her turn back to him teary-eyed. He open his mouth to say something but then Rangiku broke into a full-on cry and buried her hands in her palms.

Standing outside that was enough Sajin had to hear before he came running in. He opened the door and stood in the doorway to see Rangiku crying into her hands as Iba stood before her with a drink in his hands.

Rangiku then turned and ran out the door, crying the whole way. Sajin watched her go and then turned back to his Lieutenant.

Iba struggled to find the right words but found his couldn't as his Captain stood before him with his arms crossed." Captain I um…. She… you. Oh"

Rangiku then returned the to the squad eight barracks, to a waiting Nanao. She walked in the door and the Lieutenant in question was sitting behind her desk diligently at work.

"It's done!" Rangiku sang as she went over to her friend.

"Really?" asked Nanao as she stood up." You got him to do it?"

"Not exactly. Just give it a few more seconds."

"Rangiku what are you talking about?" But Rangiku didn't answer and instead counted down from three with her fingers. Then when she finished there was a knock at the door. She smiled and pointed to the door over her shoulder. Nanao stood there confused.

"You have to go answer it." Rangiku whispered as the knocking continued. Then she reached up and pitched herself again, getting watery-eyes.

"What are you-"

"Just do it!" Then Rangiku sat down and buried her head in in her hands. Nanao confused went over to answer the door.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." She muttered. And then she opened the door to see Iba standing there and Sajin right behind him. Iba had a scowl on his face but Sajin looked very serious.

"Lieutenant Ise." Said Sajin." Is Lieutenant Matsumoto here?" Nanao pointed over her shoulder at the crying Rangiku. Then Sajin pushed Iba in the back and he stumbled into the room.

Iba looked back to his Captain who stood there with his arms crossed waiting. Iba then turned from his Captain and to the 'emotionally upset' Rangiku.

"Rangiku." He said in a quiet but angry voice.

"Oh it's you!" Rangiku yelled over her shoulder still 'crying'." Get out, I don't want to talk to you." Iba would have left but his Captain brought him there for a reason.

"Rangiku." He continued squeezing his hands together." I want to say I'm sorry for what I've done and I'm willing to help you out with whatever you need." Sajin stood back and nodded his head.

Then in a split second Rangiku stopped crying and jumped off the couch and grabbed Iba.

"Oh thank you so much!" She said as she hugged him." I knew I could count on you!" Then she leaned in close and whispered to him." Tomorrow at the meeting, ask her then." Iba said nothing but grunted a response." Thank you so much!" she said aloud once more for the onlookers to see. Then she released him.

"Sure." Iba almost grunted." No problem."

"Come along Tetsusimon." Said Sajin from the doorway. Feeling whatever had been stirred up here was done with, it was time to get back to work." We've got work to do." Then he touched a hand to his head." Ladies." Then Sajin exited.

Iba followed after his Captain but on his way out he and Nanao made eye contact. The moment they passed seemed like forever but then Iba headed out shutting the door behind him.

"Ha." Laughed Rangiku." Piece of cake."

"You've got to teach me how you do all this someday." Said Nanao as she walked over to Rangiku.

"But that is another lesson." Said Rangiku." For now we've got to get you something to wear for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Iba's going to ask you after the meeting."

"After?! But that's too public, people will see."

"That's the point."

"I don't want everyone to see!"

"But everyone will be there. You, Me, Shunusi and he'll see the whole thing."

"It would be much simpler for him to come here now and ask me."

"No." said Rangiku dismissing the idea." It's got to be public, lots of people, it'll look romantic."

"I'm not so sure about this."

"You don't have to be sure, you've got me."

After the meeting the Captains and Lieutenants all began to leave the Squad 1 barracks. Captain followed by Lieutenant walked out.

Sajin walked out with Iba right behind him. He hadn't been paying attention the whole meeting, he kept looking at Rangiku who smiled deviously at him or he was looking at Nanao. This was going to be a long day.

"Are you alright?" spoke Sajin as he cocked his head to speak to his Lieutenant." You seem confused by something."

"It's nothing, sir." Sajin must have decided not to press the matter because he didn't speak of it again. Iba turned his head and looked across the hallway. There he saw Toshiro followed by Rangiku talking with Nanao, some distance behind them was Shunsui and Ukitake. Iba could see the two Lieutenants look over at him, Rangiku giving some nod of approval. Iba sighed it was now or never he guessed." Captain." He said getting Sajin's attention." If you'll excuse me for a moment, there's something I have to do." Then Iba quickly turned and walked off towards Nanao and Rangiku. Sajin stood behind and watched on.

Iba walked down the hallway towards Toshiro, Rangiku and Nanao.

"Lieutenant." Tosihro greeted him as they passed each other. But he got no greeting back because Iba now stood before Rangiku and Nanao. He stood there grinding his teeth together

"Why Iba." Said Rangiku extra loud voice so everyone around could hear." What is it that you want with us?" Toshiro had stopped walking and stood next to Sajin watching the whole thing. Shunsui and Ukitake stopped walking by and did the same thing.

"Lieutenant Ise." Iba said in a soft but gruff voice." Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"What's that?" asked Nanao as she and Rangiku leaned in with a hand to their ears. "I couldn't hear you."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked again but still only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Louder." Rangiku whispered behind her smile.

"I'm sorry, once more." Said Nanao. Iba gritted his teeth together getting very annoyed. The four Captains kept watching somewhat confused. Shunsui put his arms out and leaned on the railing.

Iba opened his mouth to speak again but this time Rangiku casually so that the onlookers would not notice kicked up her leg and stomped down on Iba's foot.

It caused him great pain and made him yell out his question." WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!" The Captains watching all nearly jumped from shock, never in a thousand years would they have expected that.

"Why yes." Nanao replied." I'd love to."

"What?!" Shunsui meant to say quietly but ended up saying aloud. His outburst caused everyone to turn and look at him.

"Captain." Said Nanao to him casually." That's not a problem is it? If I leave work a little early tonight?"

Shunsui stammered for a moment but then replied."N-No. It would not."

"Great." Said Nanao turning back to Iba." See you at seven." Then she walked off and Rangiku followed her.

"Knew you had it in you." Rangiku whispered to him as they passed. Iba however stood there like a stiff tree, unmoving.

In the aftermath Ukitake knew Shunsui couldn't be feeling well. So before anything got out of hand he had to do something.

"Shunsui?" he asked turning to his friend. On Shunsui's face was nothing but a blank stare but his skin looked pale." Are you alright?" Shunsui stood there a second but then turned and marched off in a hurry, his coat waving in the wind." Shunsui, wait!" he called as he went after him.

Rangiku and Nanao walked past Toshiro and Sajin.

"Well I'll be damned." Said Toshiro putting his hands in his pockets and turning to Sajin.

"Good job Lieutenant." Said Sajin turning to his Lieutenant. Iba raised up his arm and gave a thumbs up." Who knew you had it in you?" Then he and Toshiro walked off. Iba however stood there unmoving, then he rolled his head to the sky and then his body fell over onto the ground.

Nanao and Rangiku returned to the squad eight barracks.

"Oh that was great." Said Rangiku with a spring in her step as she danced around the room." That played out perfect."

"Yes." Said Nanao." My Captain, your Captain, Iba's Captain, pretty much all the Captains."

"Oh that just adds for dramatic effect." Said Rangiku with a wave of her arms." But now we've got to get you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For your date."

"It's not a real date, no need to get that dressed up."

"But it has to look like one." Then Rangiku put her hands on Nanao's shoulders." Do you want your Captain or not?"

"I do."

"Then you must trust me." She replied quickly and hugged Nanao tightly." Now follow me!"

Rangiku took Nanao all over the place to many different stores. They searched one place and then another until they found what Rangiku called the 'Perfect outfit'. In the end they bought a tight red dress that went down to the knees and showed off a little too much shoulder than Nanao was used to. Along with that were red high heels. Once they had finished they regrouped at the Squad Ten Barracks.

"Do you think this is good enough?" asked Nanao as she stood looking herself over in the mirror." It feels strange."

"Don't be ridiculous." Rangiku said." You look perfect." Then she grabbed Nanao by her shoulders and turned her around." We just have to add some final touches." Then Rangiku pulled out some lipstick and began applying it over Nanao's mouth." There." She said when finished." Cherry flavored."

"We're not going to be kissing Rangiku."

"Yes but not everybody else knows that." Just then there was a knocked at the door." Oh that's him." She practically squeaked as she jumped up and down.

"What do I do?"

"You wait here, I'll answer and then announce you." Than Rangiku headed for the door.

Iba stood on the other side, clearly in a foul mood as he paced back and forth. He had dressed for the occasion, in a manly enough uniform that made it seemed like he'd being willing to go.

"The hell's taking these broads so long." He grunted. Then he stepped up and prepared to really pound on the door, but then Rangiku appeared by the open door and Iba's fist almost made contact with her face. Iba then quickly stepped back and smiled sheepishly." Good evening."

"Good evening." She smiled back." Are you ready for your date?"

"Not entirely, but I don't really have a choice do I?"

"You don't." she smiled back. Then she moved as if to call Nanao but then stopped and turned back to Iba." Wait a minute." He looked at her confused. Then Rangiku bent down and pulled a single flower from the garden, it was a tulip." Give her this." She whispered shoving it into the man's hands. Iba grunted as Rangiku disappeared into the barracks and called Nanao.

Iba stood rolling the flower between his index finger and thumb as he looked to the ground. Then the door opened and there stood Rangiku again." Here she is." She said. And then Nanao showed up. Iba was taken back for a second at how stunning she looked but luckily his sunglasses hid his expression. Nanao stood before him on the step and he stood below her on the ground. They said nothing but then he silently extended the flower to her. He saw in that moment that she looked more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen that perhaps everything he'd thought about her was wrong, that maybe this might not be so bad afterall.

She took the flower in her hands and brought it to her nose to smell it. Iba was entranced by her every move.

"A tulip?" She said smelling it and turning her eyes back to Iba. He nodded in reply." I hate tulips." Then she tossed it to the floor. Then any idea Iba had in his mind was out the door because he remembered what a cold bitch Nanao could really be. He cocked his head to the side and glared Rangiku down.

"C'mon you two." Said Rangiku pushing Nanao out the door and into Iba's arms." Go have some fun." Nanao shook herself from him and then stood before him. He grumbled slightly but did offer his arm to her and she excepted it with much grace and then they began walking down the street together." Ah me." Said Rangiku as she watched them go with a hand over her heart." Young love." She brought a hand to her eye and rubbed it." I'm so happy to have a love like that."

"RANGIKU!" yelled Toshiro's voice from inside the barracks causing her to shudder.

Meanwhile the odd couple sat down at their table and silently waited to be serviced. They said nothing Nanao just sat there resting her chin in her hand and Iba stood tall arms folded across his chest. Two menu's casually came over and onto their table and the two picked them up, blocking the other from their sight as they read it over.

Then simultaneously they put them down and said "I know what I want."

"Heh. Nothing to expensive I hope." Iba said.

Then the waiter came over.

"Good evening." He said to them. The two however didn't reply." Are you ready to order this evening?"

"Yep." Said Iba.

"Can I start you off with a drink?"

"Water." Said Nanao.

"Beer." Said Iba.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Nanao looked over to Iba.

"Ladies first." He said pointing to her. She looked away from him and back to the waiter.

"Salad please."

"And for you sir?"

"Steak, medium rare." Nanao looked to him shocked. The waiter collected their menus and was then off. After he left Iba noticed the look Nanao was giving him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Steak?" she asked both shocked and confused.

"Yes Steak." Then he looked over her shocked features and smacked a hand over his face." Oh God don't tell me you're a –"

"Vegetarian." Finished Nanao.

"Great." He groaned as he leaned over the table. When he did a beer was placed next to him and he looked up to see their waiter there, now giving Nanao her drink." Thanks boy you saved my life." He said taking his beer, tipping back his head and chugging it down. When he was finished he put the glass down and let out a relaxing breath.

Nanao looked him over critically. It was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile in the private section of a local bar were Shunsui and Ukitake.

"I think you might be taking this the wrong way." Said Ukitake as he stood by and watch his friend consume drink after drink after drink. Shunsui ignored him and continued to drink.

"ANOTHER!" yelled Shunsui to the waiter with his arm raised high.

"No, no." said Ukitake waving his arms side to side." No other." Then he moved over and sat down next to Shunsui, holding hid raised arm." You can't do this to yourself." Shusnui looked at him with a tired look on his face." Look at you Shunsui you're a mess."

"Me mess?" Shunsui slurred." Never." Then he moved to stand up but then immediately fell over onto his face. Ukitake shook his head and then moved over to help him up. He grabbed Shunsui by his shoulders and turned him over.

"See what I mean." He said as he looked at Shunsui." Maybe this is a good thing. She'll meet new people this way."

"No." said Shunsui quickly." No new people." Then he made a move to crawl for the door but Ukitake quickly stepped up and closed it.

"Look at yourself Shunsui. You can't live like this." Shunsui slowly rose and stood on his wobbled legs.

"What business is it of yours what I'm going through?!" he hollered with a stance indicating he's ready to fight.

"SHUNSUI KYORAKU!" yelled Ukitake in a powerful voice the caused Shunsui to fly back and be pressed against the wall." Do not take me for some conqueror of cheap tricks!" He said loudly." I'm trying to help you." He said in his regular nice guy tone. It worked and Shunsui walked across the room and latched onto Ukitake." All your long years we've been friends, trust me."

"Y-Y-You right." Shunsui slurred as he pawed his hands on Ukitake's jacket." You know I get melancholy ever now and then, but if you stay with me at such times I'll be okay."

"Let's get out of here." Then Ukitake turned and supporting Shunsui with one arm, opened the door with the other. And there stood the Head-Captain. Right as the door opened Shunsui leaned over and threw up all over the old man's sandals.

"Son of a bitch. "Yamamoto groaned.

Later that night Iba was walking Nanao back to her barracks after they'd finished dinner. Needless to say he didn't enjoy it and Nanao probably didn't either. But they didn't really care what the other thought. They walked and then stood before the Squad 8 barracks.

"Well here we are." Said Iba gruffly.

"So we are." Said Nanao as she got off his arm and stood opposite him." I'd say 'Thank you for the wonderful evening' but… nah." She said with a wave of her hand. Iba only nodded with his hands in his pockets.

"Yep." He said." So this is Good Night?"

Nanao nodded." Good Night."

"Good Night." Said Iba as he turned and prepared to walk away. But as he did Nanao noticed something, something familiar down the street. She could make out a white coat and next to it a pink coat. Undoubtedly her Captain." Wait!" she said to Iba as she extended her hand. He turned back to her with one eyebrow raised. Then Nanao stepped up and stood before him." I want to say Thank you." Then she reached her hands up and grabbed his head and then pulled him in for a big, wet, slobbery kiss. Iba squirmed as she held him there. Then she released him and he had a big, red lip mark on his lips." Good night." Said Nanao and then she turned and entered her barracks, sure her Captain must have seen that.

Iba stood there confused and dazed in the aftermath. He smelt the perfume and her lips stick and his original thoughts of her this night came back to him.

"Cherry." Said Iba licking his lips and realizing the flavor." I HATE CHERRY!" Then he turned and began walking away to his own barracks.

Nanao went back inside and quickly paced around the room. Her Captain would be back in several moments and she had to do something. Ignore him that was it act as if the date was perfect. Call Rangiku she thought that's a good idea. Nanao paced over to the phone her whole body wiggled in her heels so she put her arms up and bent them, moving somewhat awkwardly. Then she grabbed the phone and dialed the Squad ten barracks number, then she patiently waited for the other line to pick up.

But that wouldn't happen because right then Rangiku was having sexual activities of her own with her Captain. And the cries of pleasure coming from both of them drowned out the sound of the phone.

Nanao waited however hoping she would pick up. But when it seemed that wouldn't happen she hung the phone up and crossed her arms angrily." Damn." She said. But then she hear the door open up behind her and she quickly scrambled to grab the phone, nearly dropping it." Oh yes Rangiku." She spoke loudly to no one." It was perfect, so romantic." Nanao then looked over her shoulder slightly to see a pink coat moving across the room." Oh yes, I'd love to go on a date with him again." She looked over her shoulder and saw Ukitake carrying her Captain across the floor and into his room. But her Captain didn't look so good, never had Ukitake carried him back from drinking." Okay gotta go." Then she slammed the phone down and then followed after the two.

She came into the doorway and Ukitake had just laid Shunsui down onto his bed, removing his hat and pink coat and hanging them up on the coat rack. He then saw Nanao in the doorway and pressed a finger to his lips indicating her to be quiet. Nanao slowly walked over and observed her Captain from head to toe. But she couldn't get past his face, his hair covering most of it.

Ukitake stood back as she leaned down and moved the hair behind his head and then she saw his face. He looked beat down and tired. Nanao put a hand to her mouth to keep herself from making noise.

"Drank too much." Said Ukitake to her." He was very upset."

"This isn't what I wanted." She said softly." I didn't want to hurt him like this."

"Come." Said Ukitake putting a soft hand on her shoulder." Let's let him rest." Nanao complied but she needed to do something first. She leaned forward and put her head next to her Captains.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She said." I'll never do it again." Then she lightly kissed him on the cheek but it didn't leave a mark behind.

The she stood back up and walked out of the room leaning on Ukitake who supported her with one arm." Will he be alright?" she asked as they exited the room.

"I think so." Said Ukitake." He's been worse." Then he closed the door behind them, leaving only a sleeping Shunsui behind.

He lay there on his bed, hair brushed behind his head. Then he let in a deep breath breathing everything in around him." Hmm." He said with a smile on his face." Cherry, my favorite."


	6. The New Captain of Squad 9

**New Captain of Squad 9**

It was a sunny afternoon in the Soul Society and everything by the standards of that fact were normal. But an odd sight to behold even during this time would be to see a nine foot dog-man running down the street, pushing his arms up and down his coat flying behind him.

Sajin ran and came to a screeching halt when he came to the tenth division. Then he quickly pounded on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." he heard on the other side, and he did so.

"Toshiro." Said Sajin as he quickly came into the door." I need-"

"Wipe your feet please." Said Toshiro. Sajin politely did as he was asked and dragged his feet across the mat frantically before continuing.

"Toshiro." He continued after he did so." I need your help. I-"

"Hi Sajin." Called Rangiku in the other room as she put a hand up to wave at him.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant." Sajin said turning to her and then turning back to Toshiro." Now I really need your help I-" But as he spoke Toshiro leaned in and sniffed him.

"Have you showered today?" he asked next covering his nose." You smell terrible."

"I was running around all the Soul Society." Replied Sajin quickly." Which is why I'm here actually, I need you to help me with something."

"With what?" asked Toshiro.

"Well Head Captain Yamamoto asked if I knew anyone worthy of being a Captain." Told Sajin.

"And." Pressed Toshiro.

"I told him Shuhei Hisagi would be a good bet." Told Sajin. In the other room Rangiku perked up at hearing the name of her friend.

"Hisagi?" asked Toshiro confused." The ninth squad lieutenant?" Sajin nodded." Well good luck with that." Then Toshiro turned and began to walk away.

"Why?" asked Sajin causing Toshiro to stop." You don't think he'd be a good captain?"

"I don't think he'd be bad." Replied Toshiro." I just don't think he'd be that good."

"He's done well at keeping the ninth squad together all by himself." Said Sajin. Toshiro waved his hand in the air dismissing his retort.

"Well I think it would be a great idea." Said Rangiku as she walked into the room.

"Have you been listening to our conversation?" asked Toshiro.

"Maybe but that's not the point." Said Rangiku as she moved over to the two Captains.

"This is a highly confidential conversation between Captains." Said Toshiro as she did so." You have no-" But then Rangiku leaned down and covered his mouth.

"Oh hush." She said looking down at Toshiro who grimaced and made a muffled reply." But I think it's really kind of you to do that Captain Kommumura."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Said Sajin with a nod of his head.

"And you." Said Rangiku turning back to Toshiro." Are going to vote with Sajin on this matter."

"What?" asked Toshiro upon freeing his mouth." No."

"You must." Said Rangiku." It takes three recommendations from present Captains to become one."

"I don't care." Said Toshiro swatting Rangiku's hand away from him." I don't want to get wrapped up in all this."

"But Captain." Whined Rangiku." Shuhei is a friend and he really deserves it." Then she widened her eyes and pouted at her Captain. Toshiro rolled his eyes and looked to Sajin who nodded at him.

"Ok, Ok." Said Toshiro finally gave in.

"Thank you Captain!" yelled Rangiku as she grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Get off me!" ordered Toshiro as he swatted her off him. Then he turned to Sajin." I make two, now who's' going to be the third?"

"Squad Two has a lot of dealings with Squad nine." Told Sajin." Surely if we bring this up to Soifon she will listen."

"Fine." Said Toshiro with a sigh." Let's go get this over with." Then he and Sajin headed out the door and to the Squad two barracks.

"Good luck." Shouted Rangiku as she waved them goodbye.

"Can she really get you to do stuff just by pouting?" asked Sajin as they exited the squad ten barracks.

"No I just gave in there because next she just would have started bitching." Told Toshiro.

"Oh." nodded Sajin.

In no time at all the two made it to the Squad two barracks. The presents of the two was quickly noticed as they walked through the Squad two barracks. Eventually they came to the Captain's Office and stood before the two big doors.

"Alright." Said Toshiro looking up at Sajin." Moment of Truth." Sajin nodded and extended his hand to knock on the door. Then just as he was about to do so the door flung open and there stood Soifon.

"What the Hell do you want!" she yelled. Sajin and Toshiro stood by shocked and looked at each other."Well?!" she pressed.

"Soifon." Said Sajin." We've come to-"

"Not interested!" She yelled."Goodbye!" Then she shut the door on them. Sajin walked up again and opened the door this time. As she and Toshiro peaked their heads inside they saw Soifon returning to her desk.

Then the two slowly ventured in.

"Soifon." Announced Sajin from across the room.

"What do you want?" asked Soifon turning to them." I already told you I'm not interested." Then she walked over and sat in her chair. But Sajin was persistent and walked over to her, Toshiro right behind him.

"Soifon." Said Sajin as they did so."We've come to talk to you about Shuhei Hisagi."

"Who?" asked Soifon looking up and over from her desk at them.

"The lieutenant of squad nine." Said Toshiro." You're squad has dealings with him yes?"

Soifon put her finger to her chin and thought. She had recalled Shuhei coming over a few days ago to drop something off.

With a box tucked under his right arm He stood before the door and knocked.

"WHAT!" yelled Soifon as she immediately pulled the door open.

"C-Captain Soifon." Said Shuhei shocked." I've come to drop these off from squad nine." Soifon looked him up and down quickly.

"Alright." Said Soifon in her usual gruff tone as she stepped aside allowing him in." Put in on top of the file cabinet." Shuhei entered and once he past her Soifon quickly looked him over with an intense stare from behind.

"Right over here?" asked Shuhei as he stood next to the cabinet.

"Yes." Said Soifon. Shuhei turned and did as he was told. Soifon looked him over once again and then jumped onto her desk spreading her legs proactively.

"Alright." Said Shuhei after completing his task." That should do it."

Just then Soifon reached her hand over to a sheet of paper on her desk, then she slid if off and onto the floor in front of her.

"Oops." She said bringing a hand to her face. Shuhei turned to her."Could you get that for me?" she asked sticking her index finger in her mouth. The lieutenant did as he was told, bending down to get the paper right in front of Soifon once again allowing her to look him over. Shuhei stood up and turned to her handing her the paper.

"Here you are ma'am." He said handing it to her.

"Oh thank you." She said grabbing onto it, but not taking it from his hand. The two stood like that for a few moments as Soifon looked up at him proactively as he looked to her nervously.

"G-Good day ma'am." Said Shuhei as he turned and left.

"Bring your fat ass back her." Said Soifon as he did so.

Soifon was brought out of her fantasy as Sajin and Toshiro looked at her confused.

"Soifon." Said Sajin. She still sat there dazed. Toshiro leaned up and snapped his fingers breaking her from her fantasy.

"What, what!" she said coming back to life.

"Will you vouch for Shuehi Hisagi to become ninth squad captain?" asked Sajin.

"Shuhei Hisagi?" asked Soifon bringing her finger to her chin and tapping it, thinking of how he'd look in a captain's uniform."Yes yes I will."

"Alright." Said Sajin turning to Toshiro."And that makes three."

Then with that the three Captains went and stood before the Head-Captain and proposed their idea. They knew the Head-Captain thought highly of them and thought this would be a walk in the par, but would be surprised with the Head-Captains answer.

"No." he said.

"No?" asked Sajin confused with a twitch of his ears." What do you mean no?" He stopped briefly before adding 'sir' at the end for he was too confused to remember. Toshiro and Sofion smiled slightly while Sajin bickered with the Head-Captain. They high-fived behind Sajin's back, even locked arms and began dancing around in a circle.

"Lieutenant Hisagi does not have Bankai." Told the Head-Captain.

"But the rules state Head-Captain." Answered Sajin." That there are three ways to becoming a Captain, and we have three Captains here to vouch for the Lieutenant."

"That is true." Said the Head-Captain." Three recommendations from three Captains as I can see before me now. However in order to create more efficiency I'm requesting that the Lieutenant learn Bankai before he we see if he is worthy of Captain material." Sajin darted his head to the ground for a moment. Toshiro saw this and saw this as his best time to act.

"So." Spoke up Toshiro." All he needs is Bankai and that's it."

"Yes." Replied the Head-Captain with a nod.

"Well." Said Toshiro as he rolled his eyes around the room, knowing he'd regret the next words to come out of his mouth. But Sajin was very passionate about this and Toshiro was never one to turn down his friends. Then he turned to Soifon and Sajin." We'd best get to work, let's go." Then he turned and walked between the two and out the doors.


	7. Bankai Training

**Bankai training**

Over the next few days Toshiro and Sajin would skip out on work and pay many trips over to the ninth division in order to train Shuhei so that he can learn and master Bankai. So they trained relentlessly day after day after day, with no end in sight. Shuhei was a good fight but his fighting skills never seemed to evolve.

Shuhei bent down to one knee and began panting while Sajin stood over him.

"I'd say that's enough for now." Said Sajin. Shuhei could not reply so only gave a panted nod while Sajin turned and walked over to Toshiro.

"Not going well." Said Toshiro with his arms crossed.

"I don't understand." Said Sajin as he stood next to him." We've trained him day after day, pushed him to his limits but none of its working."

"I think we might be in over our heads."

"Well it's too late to back out now, after all the time and effort we put in."

"Where the hell is Soifon?" Said Toshiro." Shouldn't she be here helping us."

"Oi!" yelled a voice from behind him that made Toshiro jump up and turn around. And when he did he saw Soifon standing there.

"Soifon." He said nervously." What a pleasant surprise."

"How's he doing?" asked Soifon.

"Not too good." Answered Sajin. Then they looked over at Hisagi who was panting on one knee." He makes no visible progress."

"Perhaps you two aren't doing your job. Has he fought against a bankai yet?"

"No." said Sajin." He's not at that level."

"Well he'd better learn fast." Said Soifon. And then she moved over to Shuhei but was stopped by Sajin.

"Not now." He said." He's taking a breather."

"No." said Soifon." He's got to learn what it's like to fight for survival, and fight against the best. Don't forget my neck is out on this." Then she moved forward towards Shuhei, leaving her fellow Captains behind.

"Well at least she's helping." Said Toshiro. Soifon kept walking towards Shuhei.

He noticed two feet walking towards him and summoned what little strength he could to look at the person's face when the feet stopped before him. There was Captain Soifon.

"Ready for another bout?" she asked with her arm up.

"We're…." he panted." We're taking a break."

"Not anymore." Said Soifon with a smile." BANKAI!" Shuhei's eyes bugged wide open and a gust of energy sent him back into the wall. Sajin and Toshiro stood back. When Shuhei opened his eyes there was Soifon with a large missile attached to her arm.

"Now." She said." I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten, you just try to dodge. One." Shuhei quickly got up and scrambled around as Soifon continued to count.

"This can't end well." Commented Toshiro.

"TEN!" shouted Soifon. Then her missile suddenly went forward and exploded. Shuhei was out of the way to avoid getting killed, but not out of the way entirely. The wind that followed the missile was enough to knock him over.

The missile flew forward and hit the ninth squad barracks, destroying half of it.

"Oops." Said Soifon casually as she observed that. She looked over and saw Toshiro and Sajin standing over Shuhei's body. Sajin rolled him onto his back and he appeared to be unconscious." Well he lived." Said Soifon as she joined him. Toshiro and Sajin only glared her down.

"So now what?" asked Toshiro.

"This isn't working." Said Sajin as he ran his hand over his head." He's not improving."

"So what should we do?" asked Toshiro." Abandon this little mission of ours and-"

"NO!" shouted Soifon causing Toshiro to duck down and Sajin to move his ears behind his head." We cannot fail, we will see this out to the end!" Once the other two had gotten rid of their fear of her they spoke again.

"So now what then?" asked Toshiro as they three looked back to Shuhei's body. Silence overtook them as they all thought of an idea, and then it came to Sajin. He perked up and looked over to see Soifon had a similar look on her face. Then the two turned and looked at Toshiro. He didn't notice their looks at first but when he did it put him on edge. Then the two began flashing their eyelashes at him." What are you looking at me for?"

"I've got an idea." Said Sajin. But then Soifon leaned over and hit him in the ribs." We." He corrected." We have an idea."

The next thing Toshiro knew he was in the world of the living, before the house of Mayuri and Kiganjo. Sajin and said of how Kisuke Urahara had created a parallel world to master bankai, and since Toshiro was such good friends with Mayuri asking for such a thing couldn't be too hard.

Now Toshiro was a regular visitor in their home just as they were regular visitors in his, there would be nothing strange for his sudden arrival. Toshiro knocked on the door and it was soon answered by Kiganjo.

"Good to see you little man!" Kiganjo exclaimed as he swung his hand down and over Toshiro's head nearly covering it all. Then he began ruffling his white hair.

"Hey Kiganjo." Toshiro muffled his reply in-between Kiganjo's fingers." How's everything here?" But Kiganjo ignored his question and instead scanned the area around.

"Are you here alone?" he asked turning back to Toshiro." Gandalf hasn't sent you to assassinate me has he?"

"No."

"Well he can try. He's been trying to kill me for two hundred years but I don't have to tell you that. One time-" Kiganjo continued to talk on but Toshiro wasn't listening. If he was going to have any success with helping Hisagi learn Bankai, this was the place to do it. He could not afford to be set back.

"Hey Kiganjo." Spoke up Toshiro not caring what part of the man's story he interrupted." What's going on in Lord of the Rings?"

"Oh Great shit." Replied Kiganjo." I was just in the part of the fellowship where the Nazgul are in the shire."

"Sounds real interesting." He lied." Why don't I come in and you can show me it?" Kiganjo appeared to be frozen in his stance.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me that?" he asked with some solemn sorrow in his voice. Then Kiganjo reentered the house and Toshiro followed him. The two walked on and Toshiro kept scanning the area for Mayuri.

"So?" he asked Kiganjo as they walked." What's Mayuri been up to?"

"Well he had that fuckin herb come over here a few days ago to help him with some of his bullshit." Told Kiganjo. The two continued to walk on and as they passed by the kitchen they saw him.

Mayuri sat casually at his table reading a newspaper as Kiganjo and Toshiro came walking in. Kiganjo led the way and Toshiro followed.

"Hey Mayuri." He said as quickly and casually as he could, then he continued to walk by.

"Wait a minute." Spoke up Mayuri, not looking at Toshiro but reading his paper. Toshiro grimaced as he was caught but looked normal when he faced him.

"Yea?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Mayuri casually as he looked at Toshiro.

"Kiganijo's got the new Lord of the Rings DVD's." told Toshiro as he pointed a finger over his shoulder at Kiganjo." Thought I'd go take a look." Mayuri looked unfazed.

"Why are you really here?" he asked as he set his paper down.

"Okay look." Toshiro said quickly as he sat down across from Mayuri." I've been caught up in something, I really don't want to be caught up in. But we've been looking to fill our Captain's positions so Sajin said Hisagi as a candidate, but then Head-Captain Yamamoto said only if he get bankai so we've been training nonstop and-"

Mayuri put his hand up stopping him." Who's we?"

"Sajin, Soifon, and myself."

"And you want what now?"

"We thought you might have a training area that might be of some use. Can we use it?" he leaned in a pleaded the last line.

"Yea alright." Said Mayuri casually as he turned back to his paper.

"Alright? You mean that's it?"

"Yea that's it. Come by later and I'll have it set up for you."

Toshiro thought the whole thing to be very strange and when he told it to Soifon and Sajin they felt the same. But Mayuri said they could use it so they didn't complain too much.

So later that evening the three captains and the one lieutenant traveled to the world of the living and to Mayuri's home. They stood before the door and knocked as usual it was answered by Kiganjo.

"Come in." he said to them. He politely allowed Toshiro in but grilled down Sajin and gave Soifon a strange look. Hisagi followed in last and when he passed , the former Kenpachi made a fist and pounded it into his open hand. They made their way to the back of the house where they found Mayuri waiting. He stood leaning against two large doors.

"What is that?" asked Sajin with a raised brow as she pointed to the large doors.

"This." Said Mayuri as he raised his hand and tapped the doors." Is the training area."

"I take it, it's behind those doors." Said Soifon.

"You're not as dumb as you look." He replied earning a scold from Soifon. Then Mayuri picked himself up off the wall and began walking around them." Think of this as a time chamber. While we may spend years in there only a few seconds will pass out here. And no matter how much time passes in there, out here nothing will change." Kigano came over to Mayuri's side now, pushing past Sajin and Soifon.

"So it's like we have all the time in the world." Said Toshiro.

"You could say that." Said Mayuri.

"This is perfect." Said Sajin. Then he turned to Hisagi." Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be sir." He said.

"Then let's do this." Said Sajin and he took a step forward, prepared to begin. But as he walked forward Kiganjo put his hand up and stood in his way." What is the meaning of this?" asked Sajin.

"I am allowing you to use my system at my expense." Told Mayuri as he stepped up, his hands buried inside his coat pockets." Surely you didn't think it would be free." Soifon turned and glared at Toshiro.

"Nothing's ever simple." She grumbled.

"For using my premises." Continued Mayuri." I asked something of each of you."

"And what is that?" asked Sajin as he looked away from Kiganjo and to Mayuri. Mayuri then pulled out his hands and revealed he held three bottles, two in his left and one in his right.

"Each of you must take a sample of these liquids." Told Mayuri." It will change you slightly and give me a basis to start my research. You will take it and report to me what you think of it. A survey if you will."

"Change us how?" asked Toshiro.

"Only your appearance. It could make you older or younger, or anything in-between. I don't know which."

"How long will these last?" asked Sajin.

"As long as I decide, perhaps a few days at most. Once I feel the experiment is complete I will deliver you the antidote." Silence followed after. Toshiro turned and glared at Hisagi who did not notice. This whole thing better be worth it for him.

"Just a few days?" asked Toshiro turning to Mayuri who nodded in reply." Fine then." Then Toshiro walked up and took one bottle from his left hand. When he approached Mayuri handed him the second in his left hand.

The two Captains stepped back holding their bottles, then all their eyes turned to Soifon who had not moved and looked as if she wouldn't.

"Captain Soifon." Mayuri's voice trimmed as he held the last bottle up. Soifon crossed her arms and looked away scowling.

"C'mon Soifon." Spoke up Toshiro." It's only a few days, what's the worst that could happen." Soifon rolled her eyes over to him.

"We're already in too deep anyway." Said Sajin." Do you want to go back to the Soul Society a failure." Soifon now turned and faced the large Captain. Then with exaggerated steps she stomped over to Mayuri and tore the last bottle from his hands.

"I hate you." She said to him. But Mayuri only smiled in response.

"Good, good." He said with a smile." Now." He said with a clap of his hands. This case Kiganjo to go over and pick up Hisagi." You all go back to the Soul Society and do whatever it is you retards do on a daily basis." Kiganjo then dropped Hisagi down next to Mayuri." And we will handle this."

"What?" asked the Three Captains confused.

"No." said Sajin." We've invested all this time, WE are the ones who will train Hisagi."

"That is our duty." Said Toshiro." That's why we came here."

"Was your duty." Said Mayuri." Now it is our's." he motioned to Kiganjo and himself." You should really be thanking me, I've left you all open to more activities."

"Like being you're Guiney Pigs?" said Soifon sharply.

"Preciosity."

"Fuck this!" Said Soifon as she threw her bottle to the ground smashing it. Then she turned and walked off.

"She's right." Said Sajin as he walked over and handed his bottle back. Mayuri however said nothing and took it no questions asked. "Let's go Hisagi." he said as he turned and prepared to walk away." We'll just continue training like before." Hisagi prepared to walk away. Toshiro however stayed in his place and looked at the bottle in his hands and then to Mayuri.

"Because that worked out so well before." Said Kiganjo. The three Captains turned and looked at him, Kiganjo only smiled in reply.

"He has a point." Said Mayuri as he juggled Sajin's bottle in his hands." Your previous work hasn't gotten the desired results." The Captains said nothing and only stared to the ground solemnly." But if you leave him here, I'll assure you that he'll learn."

"How can we trust you?" asked Soifon turning to him.

"You don't have to because I'm not asking you too." Mayuri replied.

"Wait." Spoke up Hisagi." Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" everyone else replied.

"You've all invested so much time in this already." Said Mayuri as he walked forward and between the three Captains, getting much too close to Soifon for her comfort. Mayuri would also spit his long tongue out when he spoke." And it has failed, therefore I'll be taking over. I alone will be responsible for this endeavor whether if fails or succeeds." He stopped now and looked to all three." Since I will do this all I'm asking is one tiny-little-but-ever-so-crucial-tiny-detail." Then he held up the bottle in his hand that Sajin had returned to him.

The three Captains looked to each other and shuttered.

"Let's just get this over with." Said Toshiro as he gripped the bottle in his hand. He over all the Captains trusted Mayuri, however that trust may wear thin someday and get him into trouble. Sajin and Soifon looked to each other and shared similar looks of disdain. But in the end they decided to go forward with the plan.

Sajin walked up and took the vile from Mayuri with a silent 'thank you'. And then Soifon stepped up looking somewhat proud of herself.

"Oops." She said." I dropped mine before, looks like you don't have anything for me." She said with a victorious smile. But Mayuri did not falter and smiled in reply.

"As a matter of fact." He smiled." I do." Soifon's expression dropped. Mayuri reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile." Here you are." His voice hissed as he handed it to her.

"And what will this do?" she asked." Make my skin fall off, grow hair all over my body?"

"We'll see." He smiled. Soifon rolled her eyes and ten walked back to Sajin and Toshiro, each holding a bottle in their hands.

"Let's get this over with." Said Toshiro removing the cap. Sajin and Soifon did the same." Cheers." He said extending his, the other two leaned their glasses out and clicked them. Then the three leaned back and drank it. They quickly finished and all stood there, but nothing felt different.

But Mayuri stood back and laughed a loud, dark, laugh." Have fun." He said turning to them and then opening the doors to the training area behind him. He pointed to Kiganjo who nodded.

"Let's go boy." He said as he picked up Shuhei and then jumped in the portal after Mayuri. Then the doors shut behind him.

"I don't know what he meant I feel-" But Sajin stopped and suppressed a cough." I fell f-" but then stopped to cough violently once more.

"Oh God." Groaned Toshiro. Then he leaned over and began coughing violently. The two then began coughing violently and making horrible swallowing sounds in their throats. Then the both fell over on the ground and began rolling around.

Soifon however was unaffected and stood by with her hands in her pockets." I feel fine." She said casually.


	8. The New Captain of Squad 5

**New Captain of Squad Five**

In the Soul Society, some of the male officers left had gathered at the bar to discuss anything they'd heard recently. There was Renji, Izuru, Omeada, Iba, and Ikkaku.

"So did you hear the news?" asked Renji as he sat around with all his buddies, expect Hisagi who obviously wasn't there due to his training." Shuhei's off training to become a Captain."

"I heard about that." Said Ikkaku." He's being trained by Captain Hitsugaya, Kommamura, and Soifon."

"Wait." Said Omeada raising his arm." They went to the World of the Living World two days ago."

"Why would they go there?" asked Izuru.

"To train of course." Said Iba." Why else."

"Then why wouldn't they just do it here?" asked Ikkaku." What was so bothersome here?"

"Maybe they didn't like the constant bitching from you guys." Said Renji to Iba. Iba moved to reply angrily but then Omeada spoke up.

"Well I like them being away." He said." It leaves me to be in charge, I'm practically like a Captain myself right now."

"You'd better enjoy it while you can." Said Iba." Before your Captain comes and beats your ass back into your place."

"Speaking of Captains." Said Renji turning to Izuru." How's your new Captain?" Izuru suddenly went red in the face as everyone turned and looked at him.

"Well …I..um."

"Simple question, do you like him or not?" said Omeada.

"Captain Amatsuki is a good man." Told Izuru." He seems to know what he's talking about, and always see's the bigger picture in things." Amatsuki was a very lively man and his Squad had grown to like him very much. He was much friendlier and open than Izuru was used to and that still took some getting used to.

"You know I've often considered being a Captain." Said Ikkaku.

"No you haven't." Renji said cutting him off." What would we need you for, to give the Head-Captain a run for chromest dome." The group stopped and let out a laugh at Ikkaku's expense.

"Well what about you?" Ikkaku blurted out at Renji." Why don't you become a Captain?"

"Me?" said Renji confused suddenly after being asked." Well I…I don't know if I-" then he began to ramble." You think I could?"

"Yea." Said Ikkaku in a mock flattering voice." Your one of the best Lieutenants there are."

"Yes." Added Iba." You've already got bankai, that's one requirement." Renji darted his head from one person to the next as they spoke.

"And if you wanted, you could defiantly get three Captains to vote for you. " added Omeada. Renji was full of excitement, the idea of being at the top was eye-opening to him. He could do it, get three Captain's votes starting with his own.

"Your Right!" he said as he stood up." I'll go do that now!" Then he began to run to the door." Goodbye you guys, next time you see me I'll have a Captain's coat." He yelled from the door as he left.

"Yes, yes you go." They called to him waving goodbye. But then he was gone.

"He's fucked." Said Ikkaku turning back to the group."

"No doubt." Said Omeada.

Meanwhile Renji ran back to his division. He stood before the doors to his Captain's office, panting after running to get there. He panted several breaths before straightening out his uniform and running his hand threw his hair.

"You can do this." He said softly to himself." You can do this." Then he put his hands on the doorknob." Oh yea." Boosting with confidence he pushed open the doors and walked into his Captain's office.

Byakuya was sitting behind his desk, a cup of tea resting on his desk and papers before him he signed with so much elegance and grace. Renji suddenly felt his confidence die with each step he took closer to his Captain, and before he realized it he stood before Byakuya's desk. However he hadn't seemed to have noticed Renji and continued on signing the papers.

Renji licked his lips nervously and tried to speak but found his throat suddenly dry. His fingers fidgeted wildly by his side and he began to sweat uncontrollably. He suddenly didn't feel confident in this at all and slowly began to back up. He brought his right foot back but the second his foot hit the ground Byakuya cocked his head up and looked at his Lieutenant. It was silent as Byakuya's cold eyes looked Renji up and down.

"Do you want something?" he asked turning back down to his papers. Renji licked his lips nervously once again. Byakuya sighed off on another document and then with his other hand he reached over for his cup of tea.

"Captain." Renji managed to say." There's something I'd like to ask you."

"Hmm." Byakuya muttered as he sipped on his tea.

"Yes, I.." but Renji couldn't bother to get his point out as Byakuya casually returned his tea cup to its coaster." Captain I.." Byakuya signed off on another document and put the sheet into its rightful pile."I…I…" Byakuya signed another paper, still not looking at Renji as he worked.

Then he'd had enough Renji would get his message out one way or another. He leaned forward swung his arms down and slammed them onto Byakuya's desk, sending the papers into the air." I WANT A CAPTAIN'S RECOMMENDATION!" There he said it or rather screamed it into his Captain's face.

Byakuya looked surprised or as surprised as someone like him can get. The papers that shot up into the sky now floated down to the ground like snowflakes, scattered all over the floor. Byakuya sat back and ran his hand across his face and then looked Renji in the eye. And Renji suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Tell me Lieutenant." Said Byakuya." Are you a man of scientist?" The question confused Renji and his face said so." I'll ask again." Said Byakuya because there was since." Are you a good scientist?"

"No, no sir." Replied Renji standing up to his full height and clearing his throat.

"Shame." Said Byakuya as he stood up and moved to the window, looking out it as he spoke." Because that's the only Captain's position left." Renji was confused, both Squad's nine and five were Captain less as of now.

"But Captain Kuchiki Squad's-"

"Wrong." Byakuya said disrupting him." Not anymore." Renji stood back surprised." Captain Kommamura, Hitsugaya, and Soifon have all vouched for Shuhei Hisagi's promotion to Captain. Assuming he can learn Bankai he will receive that promotion. Since the Head-Captain is fond of those three, they will have all the time in the world for it."

"B-But Squad five." Renji blurted out." Momo's squad is still without a Captain."

"No. Not anymore." Renji stood back confused. Byakuya turned to him." By three this afternoon Squad Five will have a new Captain."

"I-I-I had no idea." Renji stammered." I hadn't heard anything. Who is it?"

"I don't know I haven't met him." Replied Byakuya." Straight out of the Academy."

Renji stood back." I-I-I." he stammered, Byakuya said nothing." I've got to go tell everyone, this is news people will love to hear." Then he turned and was about to go until his Captain stopped him.

"Lieutenant." Said Byakuya. Renji slowly turned to his captain and Byakuya motioned to the scattered papers all over the floor.

" Hehe." Renji laughed nervously as he walked over and began picking the papers off the ground. Byakuya turned his head around and looked out the window.

Meanwhile at Squad five.

"So Momo." Said Rangiku as she stood over the smaller woman." How's it feel to be getting a new Captain?"

"Well it's fine." She replied as she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Really? I thought you might be fretting over this whole thing." Rangiku said matter of factly. Momo continued to rub her hands together.

"No, no." said Momo trying to give a reassuring smile." I'm okay." Then she moved several inches away

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked she moved over and leaned down next to Momo.

"Yep." She reassured.

"Whatever you say." Said Rangiku as she stretched her arms." Oh well, I'd best get back to my barracks. There's been so much to do since Captain left." She walked on talking to herself more than Momo." He'd be so happy to see how far I've come." Momo turned her head and saw Rangiku leaving and then clutched her hands close to her chest.

"I really do wish Toshiro were here." Said Momo aloud to no one. But Rangiku had heard and stopped at the doors when she did. She understood their relationship, her Captain saw Momo as a sister and they'd known each other for a long time. However Rangiku never liked the ton she always used his name. Then Rangiku exited the barracks.

Meanwhile the Captains all gathered in the meeting room. It really was an odd sight however, with Toshiro, Sajin and Soifon all missing they were down to seven Captains right now and it made the whole organization look worse. But those three had work to do.

As they entered Sasakibe greeted them as he stood by the door.

The Head-Captain was already in his chair. Shunsui and Ukitake walked in and stood next to Unohana. Byakuya and Kenpachi stood on the other side. Izumi was the last to enter, the door closing behind him.

The new Squad three Captain however couldn't shake a feeling he had. Looking around only six other Captains were here, with three of them gone having this meeting made him feel the Gotei 13 to be lacking. He silently moved over and stood next to Ukitake.

"Good." Said Yamamoto." We're all here, now let us begin." He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as Bansui stepped up.

"Excuse me sir." He said raising up his arm I better hopes of being seen." May I say something?"

"What is it Captain Amatsuki?" asked Yamamoto.

"Pardon my intrusion Head-Captain." Said the new Captain with a bow."I know I may be speaking out of turn but I wish to say something."

"Speak." Beckoned Yamamoto with a wave of his hand.

"Sir, is it really necessary to have this meeting when some of us are missing?"

"Nobody is missing." Spoke up Ukitake." Three Captains are dismissed on business, trying to fill another Captain's position."

"That may be true." Said Bansui with a nod to his former Captain but then he turned back to Head-Captain." But sir should we introduce a new Captain when three are absent? Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"Your opinion is noted." Said Yamamoto." But we must carry on with or without full attendance. This meeting would only cease if I could not be in attendance."

"But sir-"

"Enough." Yamamoto said with a strict tone in his voice and a bang of his cane, sending chills down Bansui's spine.

"Yes, sir." He said with a nod of his head and stepping back into line." Thank you for the time, sir."

"Now then." Said Yamamoto turning back to all the Captains." Let us continue. Recently I sent my Lieutenant on a mission to the Soul Reaper Academy to find any students who might fill our Captains positions. When he returned he had a whole folder worth of names, but he strongly recommended one in particular. A student he met personally and said possess all the qualities we need. After meeting with this student personally it was clear he was right." At that moment Sasakibe stood outside the door. He stood there silently but turned his head over when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He turned and saw a new face in a white Captain's coat.

When the person got closer he put out his hand and stopped them." Just a moment." He said. Then he turned and opened the door.

The door opened and all the Captains turned to see Sasakibe stick his head in and give a nod. Yamamoto replied with his own and Sasakibe disappeared. Then the door opened up and a new figure appeared.

"Without further ado." Continued Yamamoto." I'd like to introduce the new Captain of Squad Five Matsuri Kudo."

A woman stood there in the doorway. She was taller than most women, had long blonde hair like gold, and a very specific hour-glass figure. Some would say later that her beauty rivaled Rangiku's.

As she walked in the reactions were as Yamamoto expected. Byakuya and Kenpachi having never seen this woman before watched her with their eyes bugged open. At one point Kenpachi's jaw dropped but Byakuya put up his hand and put his jaw back in place. Bansui was an older gentleman and could conduct himself better, but was still looking the young lady up and down.

Yamamoto remembered the other day when he and the other Captains had examined her qualities. However some of her movements caused her to flash some skin. While Yamamoto, Unohana, and Ukitake could handle this Shunsui could not, and was sitting there panting like a dog. And when Yamamoto ordered a coat for her he demanded it be an extra-large so that she was covered up. And today the coat was doing its job, as it was buttoned up however everyone was still staring.

Matsuri walked into the center of the room and noticed that there were very few people in this room.

"Hello." She greeted with a smile. Kenpachi and Byakuya leaned in to get a closer look at the woman. Bansui looked over at the two and noticed the way they were acting and he wondered if this new girl would get the same treatment from Kenpachi that he got." My name is Matsuri Kudo and I will be the new Captain. It's a pleasure meeting all of you."

"Welcome." Said Yamamoto. "We are happy to have you. I'm sure the other Captains will treat you well." He flashed a glance around the room.

"I'm happy to meet you all." Matsuri said." I-" but then she was bumped from behind and turned around to see Kenpachi standing over her.

"Hello." He said as he took her hand roughly." Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad Eleven, I killed fifty men." Kenpachi's style of flirting however fell on deaf ears but Matsuri smiled all the same.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said, oblivious to his intentions.

"Ahem." Coughed a voice behind Kenpachi. He looked over to see Byakuya standing there. Then he moved forward pushing Kenpachi out of the way. Then he took Matsuri's hand only much softer than his predecessor had." Byakuya Kuchiki, Heir to the Kuchiki Dynasty, Captain of Squad Six." Then he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. But he kissed it long and hard much to the odd looks of those around him.

"Now wait a minute." Said Kenpachi grabbing Byakuya and turning him around to face him." What you doing man." He whispered in a hostile manner to Byakuya." You're fuckin up my game."

"I'll put this in terms up can understand." Replied Byakuya." Think of us as dogs, I just marked my territory back off!" Kenpachi was silent and had a dumbfounded look on his face. But then he swung down and grabbed onto Byakuya's collar.

"You just call me a dog?"

"Gentlemen." Said a soft voice getting their attention. The two turned over to see Unohana looking up at them." Let's try to control ourselves shall we. We don't want to frighten the new Captain." Byakuya and Kenpachi quickly became frightened and clung to each other.

"Yes, ma'am." They said together.

"Don't be afraid boys." She said to them with a smile." You've got other things to worry about." Then she raised her hand and pointed behind the two. Kenpachi and Byakuya slowly turned around and saw Yamamoto standing there with a fiery glare in his eyes.

Matsuri had stood by and watched in confusion until Unohana turned to her." Don't mind them." She said.

"Are they always like this?" asked Matsuri pointing to them. Looking over she could see Yamamoto red in the face as he yelled something that only the two Captains before him could hear, and the two shivered every time he yelled.

"AND IF YOU EVERY DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!" yelled Yamamoto." I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOUR NOSE WILL BLEED!"

"Sometimes." Said Unohana turning back to the New Captain."But don't mind them."

"Yes my dear." Said Shunsui as he stood next to her." Don't worry about them." He now moved his hand to put around her." You just worry about-"

"SHUNSUI!" yelled Yamamoto. Then the old man stormed over and grabbed Shunsui and pushed him off to the side. Then he turned to the new Captain.

"Ms. Kudo." He said to her politely." I'm sure you would like to go and see your new barracks."

"Yes Head-Captain." She replied." That would be a good idea." Then Matsuri turned and walked off. When she walked by Kenphaci, Byakuya, and Shunsui all adjusted themselves as such to get a better view of her walking." Goodbye everyone." She said turning back and waving, forcing the three to stand back up." Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you to." Said Ukitake as he waved back. Once Matsuri's back was turned her three watchers bent over and watcher her walk away.

"Goddamn." Groaned Kenpachi." I like this new girl."

"Let me get some fries with that shake." Added Shunsui. The three chuckled but then Shunsui let out a yelp. Then he turned around to see Yamamoto standing there with a scowl on his face.

Ukitake, Unohana, and Bansui watched on.

"Oh let's get out of here everyone." said Unohanna to the other two as he hurried them out the door, and she followed right after shutting the door." It's about to get really hot in there."

"Now Yama." Pleaded Shunsui with his hands up." It was all in good fun." Yamamoto slowly removed his shirt.

"Just calm down Head-Captain." Added Byakuya." No need to get angry." Yamamoto slowly reached for his sword.

"Oh shit." Groaned Kenpachi when Yamamoto flashed only an inch of steel from his blade. From outside one could see the entire meeting room suddenly engulfed in flames along with three familiar voices yelling out.

Meanwhile Matsuri headed over to her new barracks. The Squad had all gathered in numbers to meet the new Captain, Momo standing at the front of the group.

The gates opened up and their new Captain walked in, only there were no doubts she would be met with applause. She walked in and every man in the room's jaw dropped. She walked in unbuttoning her Captain's coat, something she would only do now when Yamamoto was around. She walked up and stood before her new Squad.

"Hello." She greeted." My name is Matsuri Kudo and I will be your new Captain." And as expected, the squad responded with cheers and whistles. Then they quickly surrounded the new Captain and hounded her with questions. She of course stood back and smiled, obviously used to the attention." Wait, wait." She said as she waved her hands up and down." Which one of you will be my Lieutenant?" And needless to say all the men flung their arms up, whether it was a lie or not.

"I am ma'am." Called Momo from the back of the crowd. Matsuri began making her way through the crowd until she stood before Momo. Since Momo had not moved Matsuri immidetly assumed she had said it.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. Lieutenant Momo Hinamori." Matsuri took a moment and looked her over." Welcome to Squad Five." The New Captain nodded and then turned to the rest of the Squad.

"This has been a most gracious welcome." She said." I'm sure in the coming days you will all make me feel welcome. As you were." Then she turned and walked past Momo." Lieutenant, can I see you in my office?" Momo nodded and the followed her new Captain.

The two made their way to the Captain's office and as Momo stepped in she was suddenly reminded of her previous Captain. She'd come in here often with him, when she thought he was a different person. But then he turned heel and betrayed not only here but everyone, using her as a means to an end.

"Lieutenant." Said Matsuri breaking her from her thoughts. Momo turned and faced her Captains who was leaning on her desk." I understand this might be a hard topic for you." Momo stood back and said nothing." But If it's not too much trouble I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter."

"Captain I-"

"You don't have to call me Captain." Matsuri said cutting her off." You can call me Matsuri." Her Lieutenant nodded. "Do you mind if I call you Momo?" She shook her head in reply." Very well, speak."

"Matsuri." Said Momo with a frog in her throat as he looked at the ground while she spoke." It's not very easy for me to talk about."

"I understand." Said Matsuri standing up." This establishment has had trouble because of my predecessor, you most of all." Momo kept her head lowered to the ground." But all of that is about to change." Matsuri now stood before Momo and turned her face to her, showing her eyes were getting watery." You've held this squad together well." Then she wiped Momo's eyes." And I'm here to help you, that is my duty. You can trust me Momo." Momo nodded feeling comforted by her Captain's warmth and openness.

Matsuri stood back and nodded." What's say you and me go out for lunch and get to know each other better."

"I would like that very much." Said Momo now sporting a new smile.

**Note: ****Matsuri is based off a character from the game Bleach: 3****rd**** Phantom**


	9. There's no one I'd rather be

**There's no one I'd rather Be**

Yamamoto sat in his office surrounded by silence. However that silence was broken by the sound of raised voices outside his room.

"No, no I'm not going in." said a man's voice

"You're going in." said a strict woman's.

"I can't go in there." Said another man's." They'll all look."

"Be happy no one ever looked before." Said the woman's. The door opened slightly and all anyone could see was Soifon's head and body. Her arms appeared to be behind her and she was pulling something." C'mon." she grunted in the door."Waah." she shrieked as she flew back out of the door, whatever she was pulling must have pulled her back.

"We can't go in there." Said the first man's voice." We're going home."

"No you don't!" Soifon shouted. Then a series of grunts and groans followed.

Then suddenly the doors flung open and there was Soifon on top of some giant man's head, or rather his helmet. She had her legs around his head and she had a free hand wrapped on a second man's coat, but there was so much nobody could make out who it was.

The trio stumbled into the room and began flailing around. But then suddenly the big man Soifon was on took a misstep and tripped and fell over. When he fell Soifon went with him and since she was holding onto the third man he fell on top of them both.

The three lay on the ground and groaned while everyone looked them over. The big man on his stomach on the floor, Soifon on his back and the third man face down on Soifon.

"Captain Soifon." Said Yamamoto talking to the only one he could recognize." What is the meaning of this?" At hearing her name she shot up and scrambled out of the pile. She kicked at the third man and elbowed the first to get then to move the way she wanted. When she was finally free she jumped up but her foot was still between the two and she stumbled out of the pile rather than walking out.

Then she stood before the Head-Captain." Head-Captain." She panted." Captain Kommamura." She said pointing to the bigger man. He was just rising to his feet and it was now seen clearly that he had Sajin's old helmet, taped up horrible where it had been cracked." Captain Hitsugaya." She said pointing to the second man who was still covered in his cloak.

The two strangers identified now as two people everyone knew now stood up. The bigger man could have been Sajin he was the same size but why would he wear the helmet. The other man however could not be Toshiro for he was much too tall.

The two strangers stood close together while every looked them over.

"What is this some kind of joke?" asked Yamamoto to Soifon." Explain yourself."

"Well-" But then the doors flung open again and there stood Kiganjo. Every turned over and looked at him somewhat shocked.

"Kiganjo, my arch nemesis." exclaimed Yamamoto as he jumped up and removed his shirt, prepared to fight.

"I'm not here to fight you old man." Said Kiganjo with his hands up." But when I am you'll know." Then he began walking across the hall to the two strangers identified as Captains." No, I've just come to check on our patients." Then he put his arms around the two.

"He knows what's happened." Said Soifon to Yamamoto.

"Of course." said Kiganjo." I was there."

"Well would you care to explain?" asked Yamamoto

"No." said Kiganjo." It doesn't matter what any of you think." Then he turned the two strangers around to face him, noticing how covered they were." Oh, no this ain't gonna do." Then he stepped back." So gentlemen this where my job gets fun." He said as he cracked his knuckles." You take those off or I take them off for you." Kiganjo was a giant man capable of great violence and he did it shamelessly.

The two labeled as Sajin and Toshiro looked to each other but then began to remove the clothing that his them. Kiganjo collected the helmet and the robes they had. Yamamoto stood shocked by what he saw.

The Sajin character was of course big but he wasn't a fox anymore. He had the features of a man with a long, thick, grizzly beard with pointed eyebrows with short hair that only connected to his long beard.

The Toshiro character look much different to Toshiro. He was much taller, standing almost as tall as Kenpachi would. His body was much older and any trace of his young face were now more defined and rugged. The clothing he wore was clearly not his usual attire but it still didn't really fit. His white hair was shorter but his piercing blue yes stayed. He had grown from a boy into a man.

"There." Said Kiganjo." Glad that's settled." Then he turned and prepared to be on their way.

"Wait!" called the two as they ran over and stood before him." How long's this going to last?" asked Sajin.

"We won't be like this forever will we?" asked Toshiro, his voice much deeper now as well.

"Who knows?" replied Kiganjo." It depends on long your boy takes to learn bankai. The sooner he does the sooner you get a cure." The two sulked down before him." I can't get too involved, you have a nice day." Then he moved past them and headed out the door.

Toshiro and Sajin let out a sigh before turning back and noticed everyone looking at them with jaws dropped.

"Heh." Said Toshiro nervously." Hello Head-Captain." But then stood back shocked after finally listening to his voice." Is that my voice? Is that my voice?" Sajin noticed everyone was starring and covered his face with his arms.

"Don't look." He said." I'm hideous."

"How…. How did this happen?" asked Yamamoto stepping up. "Somebody please explain."

"Well began Toshiro." As he stepped up, but wobbled as he did so still not use to walking on such tall legs." There was a catch for Lieutenant Hisagi to learn bankai. In exchange the three of us." He said pointing to himself, Sajin, and the unaffected Soifon." Had to undergo an experiment."

"Experiment? Is that what happened to you? Why haven't you changed?" he asked to Soifon.

"Don't know." She replied." Perhaps it takes more time to react."

"And how long will this last?" asked Yamamoto.

"Till Hisagi learns Bankai." Told Toshiro going off what Kiganjo told him.

"But that could take years. Hundreds even."

"WHAT?!" yelled Toshiro and Sajin together. In actuality Mayuri already had a cure for each of the, he just wouldn't give it to them until he decided to.

"I'm going to go take a few sick days, sir." Said Sajin. Yamamoto nodded.

"Me too." Added Toshiro as he turned and walked with him.

"I understand." Said Yamamoto. The two then began to walk out of the office.

"And me too, sir." She said." I think I've earned the-"

"You will return to your duties immediately." Yamamoto finished for her." And not a word of this." He added sternly with a pointed finger." Not one word."

"Oh yes, Head-Captain." Soifon replied with one hand over her heart but the other behind her back with her fingers crossed." Cross my heart, hope to die." She smirked.

Meanwhile with Shuhei's training.

"Let's get started." Said Mayuri signaling the two to begin. Hisagi pulled out his sword and prepared to fight. However Kiganjo just stood there slowly putting his pipe away.

"C'mon." Hisagi beckoned." Let's get started."

"Chill out homo." Kiganjo spat back. Then he took his pipe and put it into his pocket. Then with several quick snaps of his fingers he was ready.

"Aren't you going to draw your sword?"

"Pffh. I don't do that herb shit."

"Begin!" Mayuri's voice yelled. With that Hisagi lunged at Kiganjo who did not move. He came over head and swung his sword down. But Kiganjo easily side-stepped the slash and then brought his arm up and close lined Hisagi in the neck sending him to the ground.

Kiganjo looked to Mayuri as he stood over the body. Mayuri nodded to him and Kiganjo went to work. He reached down and grabbed Shuhei back the back of his robes and stood him up. Then he punched him in the face, then a second time. Shuhei fell back onto the ground feeling he'd been hit by a car.

Then Kiganjo leaned down and grabbed him by his hair and then tossed him across their battleground. Shuhei fell face first into the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. Kiganjo went to move forward to attack but then Mayuri whistled getting his attention. This time Mayuri shook his head and Kiganjo did not attack. Instead he walked circles around Shuhei, who was now picking himself up from the dirt.

"So what's with that tattoo?" asked Kiganjo as he lightly stepped before Hisagi who was bent over on the ground before him." You into some freaky shit?"

"No." panted Hisagi." The man who saved my life had this tattoo on his chest." Kiganjo raised an eyebrow at this." He was Captain of the ninth division at that time."

"Oh you're talking about that herb." Said Kiganjo.

"What?"

"Yea." Nodded Kiganjo." I know who you are talking about, he was a Captain while I was."

"You were?" he asked shooting up." Did you know him, what was he like?"

"He was a herb." Replied Kiganjo quickly."He thought just cause he was Captain of the ninth division he could ride my ass." He said with great waves of his arms." He wrote me up for not shaving all the time yet Gandalf and his fuckin friend had hairy faces all day, every day."

"How can you say that?" asked Hisagi confused.

"Every Captain with the exception right now of the Hobbit is a herb." Told Kiganjo pointing his finger at the lieutenant as if relaying a fact.

"Don't you dare say that!" Hisagi yelled stopping him before he could say more. Kiganjo stood up to his full height now." I don't understand you!" Kiganjo stood back and pulled out his pipe and began to smoke it. Hisagi turned from Kiganjo enraged to Mayuri who was sitting nearby." Captain Kurotsuchi I cannot-"

"I'm no Captain anymore." Said Mayuri much to Hisagi's confusion."So don't address me as such."

"Well what should I call you?"

"Don't call me anything." Said Mayuri." We're not friends, acutance's, allies, I don't even like you."

Shuhei was now very confused between the logic of both his teacher's." I cannot work with that man right there." He pointed to Kiganjo who stood back casually puffing his pipe. Mayuri looked to the former Kenpachi to the Captain in training.

"I don't give a Fuck." Mayuri replied. Hisagi nearly fell over, these two hadn't really been good teachers. Mayuri would just sit back and Kiganjo just beat Hisagi down every time he stood up.

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" yelled Hisagi confused as he threw his arms into the air. Kiganjo puffed his pipe and Mayuri said nothing.

"It's not my fault you're a little bitch." Said Kiganjo, making Hisagi shot his head over to him." When I was a Captain I did whatever the fuck I wanted. The Head-Captain never did shit about it because he was afraid of my skill." Shuhei gritted his teeth in anger." Then I had all the bitches. Then every Captain like your herb hero I kicked their asses on a daily basis."

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Shuhei." I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" The man disgraced the organization he'd given his life to. Disgraced all the people who have fought and died for it, the Captains and Lieutenants, even the Head-Captain himself. A man like this didn't deserve to live. Then he lunged forward to attack Kiganjo.

But then just as easily as before Kiganjo struck him down. This time he shot his belly out and hit Shuhei, knocking him onto the ground again. Then he lay there on the ground feeling much more on pain then before. Kiganjo let out a chuckle.

Shuhei however stayed there the sun beating down on him, until a shadow covered him. He looked up to see Mayuri and behind him Kiganjo.

"So it's simple to say that this didn't go as you planned." Said Mayuri.

"This training sucks." The two seemed to ignore his comment." Wouldn't it be best to learn Bankai by fighting against a Bankai?"

"Possibly." Said Mayuri." But I don't have the time to waste with this nonsense." Somewhat ironic as Mayuri oversees the training.

"And I can't show you mine because it's confidential." Said Kiganjo. Shuhei looked at him confused." IF I show it to you, you'll tell Gandalf and then he'll think he'll have an edge on me when our final battle comes."

Meanwhile Sajin and Toshiro were walking along the street. The two walking by wasn't a strange sight but in their new forms it was. Everyone slowed their pace or turned their heads to get a look at the two.

"I don't like this." Said Sajin as his eyes darted around the place." Nobody ever stared before."

"But they can't recognize us." Said Toshiro. "But how are we supposed to explain ourselves to those we care about?"

"I'm sure they'll listen." Said Sajin behind a nervous face. Toshiro gulped." One day I'm sure we'll look back at this and laugh." But then Toshiro stopped and starred at something. Sajin looked over and saw a bar.

"I need a drink." He said and began to walk into the building. But then Sajin reached out and grabbed him.

"Wait, you can't go in there. You're not old enough."

"Not before." Toshiro said pointing a finger to him." But now." Toshiro looked himself up and down." C'mon we'll both need a lot to forget this mess. And I can see why Rangiku likes it so much."

Just like before their presence attracted a lot of attention as they walked in.

The two then sat at the bar, since no one could really recognize them it did them some good but many people were looking. The two always did look over their shoulder just in case, this was after all a hotspot for Soul Reaper officers. The two walked up and sat down at the bar.

"So." Said Toshiro sitting at the high chair." This is what it's like at the counter." Sajin chuckled and turned to the bartender, putting two fingers up. In no time at all two cold beers mugs were before the two. The two clicked them together and then drank. Toshiro took a small sip and then observed his mug." So." He said next." This is beer." Sajin chuckled again, his head turning so he could scan the room. The two sat there in comfort for some time but then Sajin's ear began to twitch, he could hear some voices. Voices he could recognize. He quickly turned to Toshiro in a huff, pointing over his shoulder at the door.

"Lieutenants." He said. Then two looked around frantically and then they saw them come in the door. The party was made of Renji, Ikkaku, Omeada, Iba, and Izuru. The group walked in talking amongst themselves taking no notice of Toshiro and Sajin who hid by the counter. Sajin with his head in his arms and Toshiro brought his coat to block his face. But no notice was taken of the two and they moved across the room, Toshiro and Sajin breathed easier. The officers who just entered seated themselves at a small table.

"Maybe this won't be too bad." Whispered Toshiro as he leaned over to Sajin." Nobody can recognize us, we-" Sajin looked over his shoulder and to the door.

At that time Momo and her new Captain Matsuri Kudo walked in and immediately the attention of every man in the place was on them. The Lieutenants next to them stopped what they were doing to oogle. With a quick wave to the staff a man came over and showed the Captain and her Lieutenant to a table. Since they were officers it was a very common thing.

Sajin tapped Toshiro and pointed him in their direction. However from where he was sitting Toshiro could only see Momo and make nothing out of her friend.

"Who is that?" asked Ikkaku over their shoulder.

"The new Captain." Told Renji. Toshiro and Sajin perked up at their conversation, since the two had been absent the past day they needed to be refreshed.

"New Captain?" asked Iba."When did we get a new Captain?"

"Earlier today." Told Renji." Squad Five."

"No shit." Said Toshiro turning his attention away from them and over to Momo and her new Captain. He took a sip of his drink as he watched the two, but still could not make out the Captain.

Over at their table.

"So Momo." Said Matsuri as they sat there." Tell me something about yourself."

"Well I've never seen her before." Said Iba.

"How do you think women get officers positions?" asked Omeada.

"Probably sucked and fucked her way to the top." Said Renji. His comment earned laughter amongst his comrades.

Over at Momo and Matsuri's table they could make out just what they said. And a sudden cold feeling came over Matsuri when she heard that. Momo looked at the look on her Captain's face and then looked at the group that had said it.

"Captain pay no attention to them, they-" But Matsuri held her hand up.

"Pay them no mind." She said." I'm used to it, and they can look but can't touch. Trust me." She added with a smile that made Momo feel better.

However that angered Toshiro, after years of being Rangiku's Captain he'd heard that often said about her. And that was something he couldn't stand.

Toshiro quickly rose up from his spot and stormed over to the group. Sajin sitting back knowing he couldn't stop what was coming.

Toshiro stormed over to the unsuspecting group. When he got close enough for them to notice he put his hand out and shoved the small table there were at. They all looked to him unaware of who he was and prepared to retaliate.

"Have a little respect boys." He said pointing over his shoulder and to the woman they were just talking about. His action however had caused some attention to be drawn to him, most people in the room along with Momo and Fiona were looking at them." If you had half the initiative as some officers here you'd find you wouldn't be in the shitty positions you're in now." This made sense form his angle however those he was lecturing didn't know who he was.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?" asked Renji as he stood up with his boys around him, outnumbering the one Toshiro. But the now adult Toshiro stood his ground. Renji stepped forward and pressed his finger into Toshiro's chest." Coming in here and telling us how to-" but then he went silent as Sajin was there now standing over Toshiro. Whether he was in his normal appearance or as a human he was still very big. Sajin stood over Toshiro with his arms crossed intimidating the officers.

"Wow." Commented Iba to his friends." He looks as big as my Captain." Then the group stepped down from the two.

"That's what I thought." Said Toshiro as he turned and walked back to the counter. Then he pulled out his wallet and paid for their drinks adding extra for any damages, then he turned back to Sajin." Let's get out of here." Sajin nodded and the two headed out.

They made it to the door before they were intercepted. Toshiro and Sajin looked out and saw Rangiku walking their way. Toshiro immediately froze on the spot, unsure of how to react. He recognized her but she didn't recognize him. He stood in the doorway with Sajin right behind him and the two stood there until Rangiku was right before them. The two stood there and Toshiro smiled as she looked him up and down.

"Excuse me." She said and then moved past the two and into the bar. Toshiro was left their standing confused and hurt. Rangiku then walked in and made her way towards Renji and the gang.

"Hey guys." She said." Have you seen my Captain? I heard he was back in the Soul Society."

"Haven't seen him." Said Izuru as he and Iba set the table back up.

"What happened here?"

"That guy." Responded Renji pointing to Toshiro and Sajin as they walked out of the door.

"I don't understand." Said Toshiro as they walked out." She didn't recognize me." He put a hand over his heart." What'll I do, I..I don't know what to do." Sajin however looked on with a raised brow and his arms crossed.

"Toshiro." He said looking down. Toshiro looked down." What do you see?"

"My feet." He said looking back at Sajin.

"Right your feet, but not YOUR feet. Know what I'm saying."

"Oh yea." Said Toshiro as he suddenly remembered that his body had changed.

"Oh Toshiro." Called a voice." Sajin!" The two frantically shot up and began looking around. And making her way through the crowd was Soifon. Being the only person who could recognize the two other than the Head-Captain." You-who." She called out waving to them.

Inside the bar Rangiku could hear her calls and turned to listen. A smile came over her face as she realized was calling out and that her Captian must have been somewhere nearby.

"Soifon?" said Toshiro confused." What's she doing here?"

"C'mon." said Sajin grabbing Toshiro's arm." Let's get the hell out of here." Then the two ducked out of sight.

Right as they moved Rangiku came running out, panting as she did so. Then Soifon walked before her." Captain Soifon." She said grabbing the superior officer by the shoulders. Soifon only looked at her and blinked several times before being realized." Sorry." She let go." But have you seen my Captain, is he here with you?"

Then at that moment Iba and the others came out.

"Captain Soifon." He said." Have you seen my Captain as well?"

"Maybe." Said Soifon as she scratched her head. Right behind them however they didn't noticed the new Sajin and Toshiro against the wall. The two then snuck along the wall trying not to make any noise.

Soifon was now surrounded by the crowd and couldn't see the two. However one step from Rangiku moving out of her path and there they were clear as day to her." Oh there they are now." She said pointing in their direction. Sajin and Toshiro became afraid; they'd be the laughing stock of the Soul Society if seen like this. It was okay what they'd done so far but only because no one knew it was them. So the two did what any frightened people would do, they ran.

Had they not run they probably wouldn't have been noticed until Soifon got more specific. But seeing the two running away, Sajin being the much bigger of the two still it was easy to spot.

So Rangiku and Iba quickly ran after them with the other's help.

"Captain wait!" called Rangiku.

"Captain!" called Iba. Soifon was the left all alone still pointing in the direction of the two.

"Goodbye." She said with an evil smirk as they left.

Toshiro and Sajin ran as fast as they could. Then Sajin rounded a corner. Toshiro kept on running until Sajin grabbed him by his collar and pulled him next to him. Then the two pushed themselves against the wall and watched as the Lieutenants ran by.

"Phew." Toshiro breathed easier." I'm glad that's over." Then he turned to move on but when he did he saw the new Captain of Squad five Matsuri Kudo before him and behind her was Momo."BAH!" Toshiro yelled as he jumped back upon seeing her.

"Hello." She greeted them.

"Hello." They said back nervously. Although she didn't know who they were they didn't want to risk a confrontation.

"Do you know who I am?" Then two looked her over for a moment.

"No." replied Sajin. Toshiro shook his head. But if the two really looked they would have noticed her Captains cloak but they were too frantic and nervous to have noticed.

"Let's say I'm new here." Said Matsuri." But I know all the important people. But I haven't seen you two before."

"We're no one important." Replied Toshiro. Matsuri now turned her attention over to him, then she took a step closer to him. A little too close for Toshiro's comfort.

"I want to thank you for what you did back there." She said to him. Toshiro darted his eyes away for a second and realized he had unknowingly stood up for her in the bar.

"It was nothing actually."

"No." said Momo stepping up." That was really nice what you did." Toshiro looked to his childhood friend and like with Rangiku he recognized her but she didn't to him.

"What is your name?" asked Matsuri. Toshiro opened his mouth to reply but on the assumption he might say too much Sajin bent down and spoke.

"No one of consequence." He said." Just two travelers, on a journey."

"Huh." Said Matsuri in reply as she darted her eyes to the ground before looking at them." Well while you're in the Soul Society, stay as my guests in my barracks." Once again Toshiro opened his mouth to speak but Sajin stepped up.

"Alas no." he said." We must be on our way." Fiona was about to talk again but Sajin spoke." Look a birdie." He said pointing up to the sky. The two women turned around to look and while their backs were turned Sajin quickly threw Toshiro over the wall and then he himself jumped after him. When the Squad five officers turned around there was no one to be seen.

"Captain they've gone." Said Momo.

"So they have." Then she turned and began walking away." Come on Momo, let's get out of here."

Sajin and Toshiro lay on the ground on the other side of the wall. But then they collected themselves and continued on.

"So now what?" asked Toshiro.

"I'd imagine they'll be looking for us for several more hours." Said Sajin looking at the sky, thinking of the Lieutenants.

"Let's keep moving." Said Toshiro." We'll find some place to stay."

"No." said Sajin." I'm tired. I'm going to return to the barracks and find a place to sleep."

"You can't go back someone will see you and possible recognize you."

"It doesn't matter how I look." Said Sajin." I'm still me. Nothing will ever change that." Toshiro took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay." He said." I guess I'll go back too." The two departed then and there and headed their own way back to their respective barracks.

Toshiro entered his barracks, not attracting too much attention since he didn't have Sajin with him but his presence was noted. Toshiro opened the door to the Captain's office and now began mentally prepping himself for this conversation with Rangiku.

But Rangiku had coincidentally returned to her barracks at the same time Toshiro had, entering from a door on the opposite side of the room. Toshiro was half-way in the door when Rangiku noticed him and froze on the spot, Toshiro looked up and saw her standing there and he himself stood still. They stood like that for several moments, not even blinking as they looked the other over.

Toshiro quickly began thinking of something to say, she didn't know who he was so he'd have to tell her. He thought it best to tell her lightly.

"Ranigku." He said rising to his full height." I-"

"How do you know my name?" she pressed as she began to circle around the room." I don't know you." The fact was he didn't identify her as Lieutenant, her friends were the only ones who called her by her name.

"But I know you, I'm-"

"STALKER!" shouted Rangiku suddenly causing Toshiro's eyes to widen. Then Rangiku grabbed the nearest thing at her disposal which happened to be a vase he had bought her and she tossed it at him. It would have made much more sense to use the sword she had but Toshiro couldn't complain.

The vase flew through the air and was coming towards him but Toshiro quickly slid out of the way causing the vase to hit the floor and shatter.

"Not the vase." Said Toshiro as he stood over its pieces with his hands in his hair. But his attention was called back to Rangiku as she let out a shriek and tossed a glass cup at him. Toshiro quickly jumped out of the way and stood before the couch, with Rangiku on the other side. She quickly moved to grab another object to throw." No wait!" Toshiro called with his hands up." It's me, It's Toshiro."

Rangiku faltered for a moment as she held the object over her head but then tossed shouting 'Liar!'. Toshiro ducked avoiding being hit and stood up again." If you knew who my Captain was you'd know you'd never pass for him."

"I think you'd be surprised." Toshiro responded with a smile to try and ease the situation. Rangiku made a move for her sword now. Feeling the situation suddenly escalated Toshiro reached for his own and held it up." See!" he said holding up the sword for her to see." I am Toshiro, I have his sword." Rangiku straightened herself and observed the blade in his hands, it was Hyorimaru no doubt about that.

"You do have it." She said softly turning to Toshiro. He smiled thinking this argument was done." WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!" she shouted as she drew her blade.

"Oh, No." groaned Toshiro. Then Rangiku leaped over the couch and at him, Toshiro put up his blade to try and defend.

The next thing either of them knew they'd been propelled outside the door and onto the ground. Toshiro was on his back, dropping his sword as Rangiku came down on him pointing her sword at his throat.

"Now." She panted as she sat atop him." What have you done with my Captain?" She spoke the words and observed the stranger's face, then something caught her attention and she began thinking over the stranger's story. He said he was Toshiro and he had snow white hair like him but that wasn't what got her attention. She was attracted to his big piercing blue eyes. She started into his eyes and he stared back and Rangiku suddenly felt her blade falling to the ground." Captain?" she asked.

"Now you see it." Said Toshiro with a nod of his head. Rangiku looked him over strangely as she held onto his collar." Now if you wouldn't mind." He groaned." Could you get off me?!" Then he moved to try and get up but Rangiku put her hand on his chest and pushed him down.

"Not so fast." She said doing so." What's happened to you? Why do you look like this?"

"Funny story actually." Said Toshiro with a slight chuckle although Rangiku wasn't amused." We went to Mayuri and-"

"Mayuri" she spat in his face. "Does he have something to do with this? Of course he does. I'm going to have a word with him when-"

"Not so fast." He said getting her attention back to him." In order for him to teach Hisagi bankai he asked something of Sajin, Soifon, and myself."

"And what was it?"

"He wanted us to try his new drugs. This is the side-effect of the one I took."

"Well what about Sajin and Soifon?"

"Sajin is a human but nothing has happened to Soifon yet." Rangiku cocked her head off to the side as if considering something." Ahem, can you please get off me now." Rangiku slowly complied and got off him. Toshiro pushed himself off the ground and stood up, it now being realized by the two that he towered over her.

"So." She asked moving some hair behind her ear." How does it feel?"

"I dunno." He replied as he turned and walked away from her and back into the office." I haven't been like this for too long." But when he walked away Rangiku could see many different muscles Toshiro didn't have before. She suddenly felt the room become a little hotter and expected it to be much more. She walked in behind him and slowly closed the door, putting her hands behind her back and locking the door. She was going to have to tell Nanao she no longer had the 'cutest' Captain but the 'hottest'.

Toshiro however casually walked into the office and began looking around." You surely did make a mess of things." He said looking over the destruction of the things she threw at him. Then he turned back and noticed her standing by the door with an odd look in her eyes." What are you looking at?" Then Rangiku took a step away from the door and her intentions were completely realized." Now wait a minute." He said with his hands up, Rangiku took a step forward." I've only just gotten this body, I don't want it to be broken."

"I don't care." She said." I want your new body, I want to you!" Then she lunged at him. Toshiro turned to run away but was quickly taken to the ground.

Meanwhile at Squad Seven. Iba had also returned from having looked for his captain. It was ready to dismiss the idea that his captain had returned until he heard something coming from the Captain's office.

So he put his hand on the knob and opened the door. There he suddenly saw his Captain's chair turned violently around towards the wall.

"Captain?" asked Iba as he entered.

"Yes Lieutenant." Said his Captain's voice from his chair.

"Oh, Captain your back. Where have you been?"

"Not important." Said Sajin trying to hide his human face." Tell me, what news is there of the Squad?"

"The Squad is performing as per usual, sir."

"Excellent. All of you go and celebrate. Help yourself to some of my drinks." Sajin said trying to get his whole squad away so he could have some peace to himself. But his words shocked his Lieutenant, never had something like that ever been offered before.

"Captain, are you alright?" he asked as he walked up next to Sajin's hulking figure and touched his shoulder. Sajin didn't notice him until he was touched and turned to face him screaming. Iba then got a look at his human face and yelled in reply causing Sajin to yell again. Iba stumbled back confused into the wall." C-Captain, what's happened to you?" Sajin turned and his himself from him.

"Don't look." He said." I'm hideous."

"N-No, No Captain." Iba said as he walked towards him." You look normal." Sajin picked himself up and looked in the mirror.

"Normal?" he asked.

Meanwhile at Squad Ten Rangiku was busy enjoying her Captain's new body for the fifth time that day. She rolled off of him and lay down next to him in bed, the two of them still relatively clothed.

"I'm starting to like your new body Captain." She chuckled. Toshiro only chuckled nervously as he rose up and stood before the mirror. Rangiku looked him over and noticed a small blue line poking out of his back." Oh Captain you've got something on you." She said. Toshiro turned and looked for it." On your back." Toshiro turned and flailed his arms wildly as he tried to grabbed at whatever she pointed out." I'll get it." Said Rangiku getting up.

Then she stood behind him and reached for the blue object, only to find it to be skin. Confused but intrigued she quickly lifted up her Captain's shirt, stuffing it into his face.

"What are you-"

"Shh." Then she began to look." Oh my god, Captain. You have a tattoo!"

"What?" Toshiro then turned over and looked in the mirror seeing a long ice dragon tattooed down his back." Oh yea, so I do."

"That's really sexy Captain." Said Rangiku." I wonder if you have any other tattoo's?" Her eyes looked over him and saw some ink jolting out above his pants on his right hip." I see one." She said reaching for it. Then she pulled it down and looked at the tattoo and her enthusiasm vanished into something grim some. On his hip was a tattoo of a heart and the name inside it was 'Aurora'. Then Rangiku scowled and looked up at Tosihro.

"What is it?" he asked her. Then she stood up and looked at him.

"What the hell is this?!" she yelled pointing to his hip. Toshiro then turned and look himself over in the mirror and then noticed the tattoo.

"I um." He stammered as he looked from the ink to Rangiku's scowling face." I don't know." He finally let out.

The next thing he knew Toshiro was tossed outside the room and onto the floor. Toshiro looked up and saw Rangiku's scowling face disappear behind the door as she shut it.

"Rangiku." He pleaded as he stood on the other end."Rangiku!" But there was no reply, she would not open the door. Toshiro turned his head away and then walked off heading to the only other place he could while Rangiku was sitting against the wall with her head in her hands.

When Toshiro arrived at Squad Seven he found it to be a mess. Most if not everybody was drunk and were all scattered about sleeping in the barracks. Toshiro made his way to Sajin's office and knocked as he stood on the other side.

"Come in." said Sajin's voice and Toshiro did so. When he entered he saw Iba and Sajin sitting on the floor with two drinks before them.

"You!" said Iba recognizing him from the bar before." What are you-"

"It's alright Iba." Said Sajin with a wave of his hand." It's only Captain Hitsuguya."

"Captain Hitsugay?" he asked confused as Toshiro made his way over and sat amongst them." Then you were that man in the bar, you both were."

"Yes." Said Toshiro sounding glum.

"Sir." Said Iba." I'm so sorry about that, Forgive us, we-"

"It's alright." Said Toshiro as he rested his hand in his chin. Sajin noticed the look on his face and knew he'd rather not be bothered.

"Iba." He said turning to his Lieutenant." Leave us." The Lieutenant looked to the two Captains confused but did not argue.

"Yes, sir." He said as he stood up and left. After he exited Sajin turned to Toshiro.

"So what happened?" Toshiro did not reply." Did she not recognize you?"

"No she did. And up until a few minutes ago everything was as it usually is."

"Until?"

"She saw this." Said Toshiro and he stood up and revealed his tattoo to Sajin.

"Oh my." Said Sajin as he looked it over." When did you get this?"

"I don't know." Said Toshiro." Mayuri's experiment must have changed to what I'll be when I'm older."

"If that's the case." Said Sajin." Who is this? And who is she to you?"

"I do not know." Replied Toshiro. Just then there came a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Sajin while Toshiro sat back down. The door opened and Iba stood there.

"Sorry to intrude Captains." He said." But I've been ordered to tell you there will be a Captain and Lieutenant's meeting tomorrow morning at nine." Sajin looked to Toshiro before turning back to Iba.

"Thank you." He said. Iba nodded and then walked out." So are you going?" he asked turning to Toshiro.

"I don't have a choice. We don't know how long we'll be in these bodies, so we might as well get used to them."

"Yea." Said Sajin and then he stood up." Well I'd best be getting to sleep. Your more than welcome to make yourself at home here."

"Thank you." Said Toshiro. And soon the two settled down for the night.

But the morning came quickly and the officers all began to arrive in pairs at the Squad One barracks, filling the hallway. Those not present yet where Squad's 1,5,7, and Rangiku was the only one who arrived alone.

At the sight of her loneliness she was quickly surrounded by her friends and fellow Lieutenants.

"Rangiku." Said Nanao." You're here all alone? Has your Captain not returned yet?"

"Hmph." Pouted Rangiku as she crossed her arms." Who knows." Then right on cue three new characters were walking down the hall.

The first was Iba but following him were two new figures whom the other Soul Reapers did not recognize it was Toshiro and Sajin.

"Who are they?" asked Shunsui thus getting the attention of every officer in the room to look at them.

"Hey it's the guys from the bar." Said Renji as he spoke with Izuru and Omeada." But what are they doing with Iba."

"Oh No." groaned Rangiku as she put her ran her hand over her face.

The trio walked into the center of the room and once again everyone was looking at them.

"They're all looking." Whispered Iba as he leaned back towards the two.

"Don't worry." Assured Sajin." Everything will be fine." Toshiro said nothing but looked around for Rangiku. Silence filled the room as everyone looked them over.

"Gentlemen." Said Bansui stepping up." Can we help you?" Iba moved forward ready to speak but Sajin put his hand out stopping him, and then he himself stepped up.

"It is understandable that you wouldn't recognize us." Said Sajin." Being the New Captain and all." Toshiro had finally found Rangiku amongst the crowd and the two made eye contact. But immediately Rangiku broke it and pouted in another direction.

"Toshiro, Sajin." Said a voice and everyone turned to see who it was. And then Soifon stepped up." So you two have come out of hiding?" she asked casually, much to everyone else's surprise.

"Yes." Replied Sajin to her as he clapped his hands together. Iba looked around and noticed everyone was looking at them with their jaws dropped. Toshiro snapped his fingers trying to get Rangiku to look at him.

"How did this-" began Byakuya as he stepped up.

"It doesn't matter." Soifon said cutting him off. Toshiro kept trying to get Rangiku to look at him but to no avail.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Yamamoto as he stepped into the room with Sasakibe standing right behind him." Why are you all crowded around like this?"

"Head-Captain." Said Ukitake." Take a look at this." Then he pointed Yamamoto to Toshiro and Sajin. He looked at them for only a second before speaking again.

"So you two have decided to show up today." Said Yamamoto." Very good."

"But Head-Captain don't you-"

"It doesn't matter." Said Yamamoto as he walked past Ukitake."If we can all proceeded into the meeting room." Said Yamamoto.

The Soul Reapers all began to walk towards the door still all looking at Toshiro and Sajin. In the crowd Toshiro tried to get to Rangiku.

"Rangiku!" he called out but she ignored him." Rangiku!" Still she continued to walk on. Yamamoto turned and pushed open the door but then to everyone's surprise it wasn't empty.

Sitting with his legs on one armrest and his elbowed propped up and his face resting In it. Mayuri was in the chair and Kiganjo was leaning on the chair pipe in his mouth.

"Ah." Groaned Yamamoto as he ran his hand across his face. Mayuri jerked his head slightly and could see both Toshiro and Sajin standing amongst the crowd.

"Ha." He said jumping out of the chair and to his feet. Then he began walking towards them." There you are." Kiganjo followed after him puffing on his pipe. Mayuri made his way through the crowd of Soul Reaper officer, pushing most of them out of his way until he came to Toshiro and Sajin. Soifon having been a part of this stepped up as well." Well here we are." Said Mayuri as he looked the group over as if nothing had changed." My old friends, together again." The trio all shivered.

"Is there a reason for your being here?" asked Yamamoto to him. Kiganjo now stood next to the old man and blew smoke down at him.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Hissed Mayuri. Then he began walking around the trio." At great risk of my own life I have tried your Lieutenant time and time again, and have come here to tell you that we have completed our end of the deal."

"Does that mean you've taught him Bankai?" asked Sajin.

"Yes." Replied Mayuri." And since the three of you have held up your end of the deal, as I can see I shall now do mine." Then he reached into his pocket and once again pulled out three vials." Each of these are the antidote to your individual poison."

"Poison?!" the three shrieked.

"Figure of speech, figure of speech." Mayuri assured waving his hands. The three moved towards him but he stepped back." However there is a catch."

"Oh perfect." Groaned Soifon.

"But this is where it gets interesting." Mayuri said, attracting everyone's attention."I'll give you a choice. You can either take the vials and return to your former selves or stay as you are now. Human." He said looking to Sajin." Older." He said to Toshiro. Then lastly he turned to Soifon, who had not changed at all."And…well you get the deal." Then he turned and looked at all three of them." So decide."

"I'll take it." Said Sajin stepping up.

"Are you sure? This could be your only chance to be normal."

"I've always been normal." Replied Sajin." Nobody ever really starred at me until I looked like this. There's no one I'd rather be than me." The Mayuri handed him one of the bottles. Then he turned to Soifon. He looked at her and smiled and she scowled at him with her arms crossed.

The stare off went down for several more seconds until Soifon gave up and marched over to him.

"I don't know what this did to me, but on the chance it is and poison which it most likely is." She said pointing a finger into Mayuri's face." I'll take it." He presented her with a bottle and she snatched it away from him.

"And you?" he asked to Toshiro. Toshiro stood over him but his eyes turned over and looked at Rangiku, Mayuri followed his vision and then the two turned their eyes back to the other.

"I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Oh?"

"I have a tattoo." Told Toshiro."That puzzles me."

"How am I supposed to know what you do with your own body?" Toshiro stood nervous for a moment but then swallowed his pride and lowered his pants slightly to reveal the ink he'd referred to.

"What is this?" he asked. Mayuri looked at the tattoo, and all the others crowded around and looked as well. Then to Toshiro's surprise Mayuri broke into a chuckle."What's so funny?!" he asked violently.

"By research of my own design I came up with each of the vials you would take." Then he turned to Sajin." Yours would turn you human. Yours." He said turning to Toshiro." Was designed to set your body into full maturity."

"That doesn't explain this tattoo!"

"Let me finish. Your body is now in its most matured state, about 400 years by my count. It will be around this time that you have your first child." Rangiku jolted her head up. And the room went silent and you could hear a pin drop.

"Child?" asked Toshiro.

"A girl, I believe." Said Mayuri." That name you have there is her's." Toshiro looked back to Rangiku.

"And who's the mother?" he asked looking back to him.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Said Mayuri quickly." You want this or not." He shook the bottle before him.

"I've got time to spare." Said Toshiro as he reached out and took the bottle. Then he turned to Soifon and Sajin." Cheers." He said raising his up. Then the three clicked the bottles together and drank from them.

Like before Toshiro and Sajin were the only ones to feel something, but the process was much less violent this time. The two squirmed and jiggled but with a blinding flash of light they returned to their normal selves.

It was at this moment that Matsuri and Momo had arrived.

"What do you make of all that?" asked Matsuri confused as they approached the crowd.

"Hey Captain." Said Momo tugging on her coat." That's the guy from the bar the other day." Matsuri looked over and noticed Toshiro.

"It is. But what is he doing here?" But then there was a flash of light blinding everyone. When it settled Toshiro and Sajin stood as they were, only looking like their normal selves.

"Good." Said Sajin as he patted himself down." Back to the way things were."

"If you're just about finished." Said Yamamoto getting Mayuri's attention." Be on your way, we have other matters to discuss here."

"Hmph." Responded Mayuri and he began to walk away, Kiganjo right behind him blowing smoke into the air.

"I understand now." Said Toshiro loud enough only for Mayuri to hear, making him stop as the two were shoulder to shoulder." You personally made these viles which transformed Sajin and Myself into what's viewed as attractive. And yet Soifon remained the same all the time."He turned at Mayuri and smirked. But Mayuri's face showed no signs of surprise or happiness or anything and silence overtook them for the longest time.

"I don't what you are talking about." he replied. Then with that he walked off, Kiganjo following behind. They passed the Squad Five officers on their way out but the pairs paid each other no mind. Matsuri and Momo entered the room and tried to access what just happened.

"Shiro?" asked Momo confused.

"Who?" asked her Captain looking at her.

"That's Toshiro." She said pointing to him." He's my friend, he's also the Captain of Squad Ten."

"Is he now?"

"Captain he was the man at the bar yesterday." Matsuri's eyes suddenly burst open in shock. The officers meanwhile began walking to their respective spots.

"Captain." Said Rangiku as she approached him. He turned and faced her." I'm sorry." She said."I-" but he held up his hand stopping her.

"Let's not dwell on that." He said." We've so much time ahead of us to think about it." Rangiku only smiled and took her position behind him in the meeting.


	10. Zero Division makes themselves at home

**Zero Division Makes Themselves At Home**

Yamamoto had called all the Captains to an urgent meeting. His letter did not say what it was about it only stressed the matter of all Captains attending ASAP. So the Captains all rushed from their barracks at the Squad One where they found the Head-Captain sitting in his chair, a dark look on his face.

None had ever seen his face so twisted and stoic, hidden behind his long bear and eyebrows. He did not wait, when the last Captain had entered the room he immediately began.

"Everyone!" he began." I have an important message to rely to all of you." The Captains waited on every word, no doubt something big was coming." I will be taking a small leave of absence." That was not quite the news they were expecting, it was startling but not concerning.

"Yama." Said Shunsui stepping up." If you wanted a vacation you could have just said so. You didn't have too-"

"SILENECE!" the old man barked at him, jumping out of his seat. Shunsui shrunk back into his place between Ukitake and Kenpachi." I have been called away on business." He continued as he walked forward, between the two rows of Captains." To the Soul Palace." Now that was defiantly news.

"The Soul Palace." They murmured exchanging odd looks." The dwelling of the Soul King."

"But why Head-Captain?" asked Byakuya stepping up." Why are you called away, and on such short notice."

"Indeed." Said Yamamoto." It is very sudden."

"But surely you can't just leave us." Said Sajin.

"What will we do without you Head-Captain?" Added Matsuri.

"I have no choice." Told the old man." I have my orders, and they are to go to the Soul Palace. But there will be a replacement for me."

"Replacement?" asked Kenpachi.

"Who can replace you Head-Captain?" asked Matsuri. Yamamoto was silent, turning his head around to face Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsui the only Captains who'd understand. And Yamamoto's silence coupled with the grim look on his face showed his distress to them.

"The Royal Guard." Said Unohana aloud for the rest to hear." Zero Squad." Yamamoto nodded.

And that was the biggest news of all. The Royal Guard, Protectors of the Soul King and his family who dwell in the Soul Palace with him. Five in total, said to be stronger than all Captains of the Gotei 13.

"Yes." Yamamoto nodded." The Zero Squad will act as my replacement should trouble arise in my absence."

The next day all the Captains arrived at the Dangai which would soon open and Yamamoto would walk through to the Soul Palace and the Zero Squad would enter the Soul Society. And that time was nearly upon them.

"Sajin." Said Toshiro getting his attention." Who's in the Zero Squad? And why have we never had dealing with them before?" Sajin shook his head.

"The Zero Squad is very different from us in the Gotei 13." Said Ukitake who walked over, having overheard them. With the exception of himself, Shunsui, Unohanna, and the Head-Captain the other Captains were far too young to know much about the Royal Guard." They are all former Captains promoted to an even higher position." Now the other Captains began to gather around and listen as Ukitake spoke." Their main purpose is to Guard the Soul King and his Family. And it's said that their combined power is stronger than all the Gotei 13 combined." The Captains all dropped their jaws in surprise.

"Impossible." Said Bansui in disbelief.

But Yamamoto overheard them as well, and when Ukitake had said that last part he smirked under his beard. But then something else go their attention, the portal before them opening.

"They are here." Said Yamamoto with a hint of mild anger in his voice. The Captains all looked forward and saw as four figures stepped through and stood before them.

There were two men and two women. One very large and burly man while the other was as tall as he was thin. The same was of the women one as round as a dime while the other was thin as a needle.

"I thought there were supposed to be five in the Zero Squad." Commented Byakuya.

Yamamoto turned back to his captains." Do not be afraid." He addressed them." While the Royal Guard like to think their unbeatable, in reality you'll find it the opposite. Do not let them push you around." With his words spoken he turned back, just time for the Zero Squad to stand before him.

"Old man Yamamoto!" yelled the thin man at him." You look the same as ever." The Head-Captain said nothing." With that large brow, wrinkles, and that bald head." He reached down and was about to poke him but before he could Yamamoto swatted his hand away.

Then he pushed past him and the rest of the Royal Guard before casually walking through the portal which took him to the Soul Palace.

"He hasn't changed at all." Commented the skinny man.

"He was always too serious." Added the fat woman." Think that's why he lost all his hair." Then the Royal Guard all slowly turned their heads around and saw the rest of the Gotei 13 Captains standing there. A long awkward silence ensued as they all looked each other over. But eventually someone broke the ice.

"GREETINGS FRIENDS!" yelled the big man." How are you this fine day?!" He walked over and started making his way around to all the Captains." I'm Ichibei Hyosube, member of the Royal Guard!" He walked around and with an overly happy smile and a strong grip, meet all the Captains. He walked over and stood before Sajin." Well you're a big boy ain't you!" he said in a hearty voice.

"Wha-" began Sajin.

But then Ichibei in an overly playful manner jumped up and bumped his chest into Sajin's. It was so sudden and unexpected that Sajin stumbled back." And you!" Ichibei quickly turned to Toshiro." You're not bigger than a corn nubbin, what are you doing here?!" Toshiro was visibly annoyed by the vein in the side of his head. But then Ichibei slapped Toshiro in the back, sending him quickly to the ground with his great swing. He then quickly moved onto the other Captains, catching sight of two of the oldest."Well, well if it isn't Shunsui and Jushiro!" He said excited." I haven't seen you two since you were little!"Ukitake chuckle sheepishly while Shunsui covered his head with his hat. Then Ichibei swung down and grabbed the two in his big, grizzly bear like arms crushing them.

"Yes, Yes." Grunted Ukitake." It's good to see you too."

At this time the skinny man wandered over to Unohana, standing well over her and leaning towards her.

"Hello Retsu." He said." Long time, no see."

"Tenjiro Kirinji." He responded." A pleasure to see you again after all this time."

"Are you still using the healing techniques I taught you?" he asked in a mocking tone while extending his body over her.

"Naturally." Replied Unohana. Tenjiro continued to look at her but then his eyes scanned around and he saw an interesting sight, the two other female Captains Soifon and Matsuri. He slinked and slunked by Unohanna and appeared behind the two other women.

"Hello ladies." He said putting on arm over each of them and leaning his head in. The two looking back at him strangely." I'm Tenjiro Kirinji, Royal Guard Member, kind of a big deal." He said flashing the two a sly grin." I could get you both recommendations if you'd like." He brought them closer to him. But the two women were clearly disgusted, shook him off and walked away. Tenjiro then stood alone and then looked around and saw the other woman from the Royal Guard looking at him." They dig me." He said. The woman just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Toshiro looked around and continued to notice the odd way the Zero Squad carried themselves. They were supposed to be the elite, the best of the best but here they were all jumping around and acting like a bunch of bumbling morons.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" he questioned aloud.

Meanwhile in the Soul Palace. Yamamoto had finally arrived and was making his way around. It had been nearly 1,000 years since he last visited this place but he remembered it.

The only sound being made was the sound of his cane hitting the ground, but then he heard the sound of stepping in front of him. Yamamoto ascended the stairs and saw an old man standing there before him. The man must have been as old as himself with gray hair, a gray mustache, and a long scarf.

"Genryusai Yamamoto." The old man addressed him.

"Genrei Kuchiki." Yamamoto replied as he walked forward and shortened the distance between them. Once they were close enough he extended his hand, which the old Kuchiki shook." It's good to see again old, friend. It's been a long time."

"Indeed." Genrei turned and together the two began walking down the halls." But we are both busy with our different obligations." Along with Yamamoto Genrei founded the Gotei 13, but as centuries came and went Genrei eventually felt a higher calling and was asked to become the Commander in Chief of the Royal Guard. It discouraged Yamamoto deep down to see his oldest friend go but he did not despise him for it." How does my Grandson fair?"

"Your Grandson is a good man." Yamamoto answered." He is professional and follows orders, he is a suitable replacement for you." Genrei nodded.

"And what of the Gotei 13 overall?"

"We have been working, searching to find replacements for our vacant Captain's positions." Genrei nodded. But Yamamoto felt a strange sense about him." Why are you so curious?" Genrei stopped and stood before the Head-Captain." We need to talk." He said." All of us."

"All of us?" asked Yamamoto. He paused and slowly peaked behind Genrei to see a throne and someone sitting in it, although whomever it was covered themselves mostly in shadows. It knew it clearly as the Soul King and Yamamoto nodded to him, acknowledging him.

Meanwhile back in the Soul Society.

Toshiro arrived at the Squad Four barracks. He'd recently been trying to avoid his latest check-up due to his great fear of needles. But despite how hard he tried he could not escape Unohana, who immidetly following the meeting with the Royal Guard told him when she expected him at her office. Now he had no choice, he had to go to his appointment.

"Sit down." Said Unohana. Toshiro did as he was told and sat up on the table while Unohana turned her back to him." I don't know what you're so worked up about. It's just a little shot." Toshiro turned his head over to her just in time for her to hold up the biggest needles he'd ever seen, it looked half the size of himself. Toshiro shuffled in his seat.

"Unohana!" called a voice. Toshiro turned his head to the new voice while the fourth division Captain didn't appear to have heard it. A moment later the fat Royal Guard member Kirio Hikifune." Unohana do you have any-" But she stopped as she turned and noticed Toshiro sitting there.

"Oh Unohana." Commented Kirio as Toshiro sat before her."Look at this one, he's so cute!" She reached out and pinched his cheek with her big hand, Toshiro feeling as if his face was being ripped off."But he's all skin and bones. We've got to beef him up quick." Then seemingly out of nowhere Kirio pulled something out of her pocket and then began to shove it into Toshiro's mouth." Tasty, right?" she asked Toshiro as he choked on it.

But then Unohana walked up from behind Toshiro and slapped him on the back causing him to spit the food all over the floor.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Said Unohana with a smile to Kirio. Toshiro repositioned himself onto his seat rubbing his neck.

"Ah your right." Said Kirio. Then she fumbled around in her pockets again. Then she pulled out a handful of candy." Candy!" she exclaimed." All children love candy." Then she shoved the sugary treats into Toshiro's mouth, despite his coughing Kirio pushed harder. But then once again Unohana slapped Toshiro on the back and he spat the food out onto the floor once more.

"That won't be necessary." She said still smiling." He can't eat before his check-up."

"But Unohana he's all skin and bones, he needs to be feed." Said Kirio stepping up only a few inches before Unohana.

"And he will but not now." While they argued Toshiro casually grabbed his coat and put it back on.

"A boy that young should be nurtured." Said Kirio." Look at him." She turned and looked at Toshiro." He's still a baby-"

"Fuck off!" yelled Toshiro turning to her, and his outburst appeared to startle her.

"Why I never." She said in a huff as she headed for the door." In all my years-" And continued on her way outside. Toshiro watched her go with a scowl on her face, he then turned around to face Unohana. She was looking Toshiro over very curiously.

"She had that coming." Said Toshiro predicting what she'd say." I was in my right."

"Very good you got rid of her." Said Unohana turning her back to him." But you didn't have to use such foul language." She turned and gave Toshiro a disappointed 'you-know-what-you-did' look." Do you know what we used to do to children who used such foul language?" She turned away from him.

"Now wait a minute." Said Toshiro." She-" But before he could say anymore Unohana popped a bar of soap into his mouth. And he had to sit like that for the rest of his appointment.

Not too far off was Squad Six. And the women's association, right now consisting of the Lieutenants of Squad 10, 4, 8, and 13. Each was dressed in their swimsuits and after careful observation of their surroundings they quickly snuck in.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Said Isane at the rear of the group.

"Its' perfectly fine." Said Rukia.

"Captain Kuchiki never likes it when we come here." Replied Isane.

"My brother just puts on a show." Said Rukia." He never means any harm."

"AHA!" exclaimed Rangiku causing the rest of the group to look at her." There it is." They all looked around and saw her point to the large swimming pool in the Squad Six barracks." Last one in's a rotten egg!" Then without a moment's notice she jumped forward and into the pool, splashing water onto her the other members of her company.

Byakuya was much closer than they thought, at the front of the barracks. He was just outside his office with Kenpachi and he was trying to teach the Kenpachi how to play chess.

"Chess." He motioned to the board." A gentleman's game."

"Seems borin." Replied Kenpaci with his head resting in his hand.

"Allow me to explain the rules. The front pieces are called the pawns, they can move one space except on their first turn when they can move two. Then-" He continued explaining the rules but Kenpachi seemed less than interested as he dully listened on with his head to the side resting in his hand.

Little did Byakuya know that his pool was being put to good use as the four women had certainly gotten comfortable and were now enjoying themselves.

"Sorry." He said." But I couldn't help but hear the splashing." He undid his robe and let it fall to the ground, revealing himself to be wearing nothing but a man thong which clung to his body. The four women looked away and covered their eyes in disgust. The Zero Squad member walked over and slid into the water. And then if the situation couldn't possibly get any worse it did.

"What's going on here?" asked a cool but commanding voice from behind them. The four women turned around and saw Byakuya standing there with Kenpachi behind him. It was Byakuya who asked the question, having heard the splashing and commotion coming from nearby.

"Cool it boy." Said Tenjiro." Unwind yourself." He reached over and of all the girls he happened to grab it was Rukia." Grab a girl and relax." Byakuya then slowly turned his head around to look at Kenpachi. With a nod the Captain of Squad Eleven walked over, grabbed Tenjiro by his hair, lifted him up and out of the pool and then with one great swing threw him out and over the Squad Six wall.

"Good job brother." Said Rukia getting Byakuya's attention next. He slowly turned around to face her and her friends in his pool." You sure showed him, and you did it so casually you-"

"Get out." Byakuya ordered.

"Got it." Said Rukia. And nobody argued when Byakuya said 'Get out' the women gathered their things and left his barracks.

Meanwhile back in the Soul Palace. The Soul King, Genrei Kuchiki and Head-Captain Yamamoto all sat in a circle. Their conversation began with the usual introductions of how each of their others was fairing in their daily jobs but then shifted quickly to business. Yamamoto soon found himself under serious question from both other men about the Gotei 13's structure.

"So Genryusai." Began Genrei." How are your numbers, last I checked you were down four Captains."

"Four?" said the Soul King." Isn't that a little more than usual?"

"We were down four." Told Yamamoto." But recently have been able to fill three. Only one position remains open."

"If I'm not mistaken weren't three of your Captain's positions vacant for over a year?" asked the Soul King." Shouldn't it have been your priority to fill them immediately?"

"In the aftermath of one war we had to rebuild. Then before we had any chance to pick new officers another had begun."

"To strength security you should have picked Captains during that time." Told the Soul King.

"I'm Head of Security, not you!" Said Yamamoto." I decide when to strengthen my ranks!" The Soul King rattled in his chair, angered by Yamamoto's harshness. Genrei quickly jumped in.

"But surely you understand the magnitude of all this Genryusai?" he said.

"Captains come and go Genrei, you know that."

"But that is not all is it?" asked the Soul King. Yamamoto opened his eyes and turned to the King. There was an hidden meaning in what he just said.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"You have served as Leader of the Soul Society your whole life Head-Captain. That life of war and fighting must be wearing your old body down by now." Yamamoto said nothing, yet." You've fought two recent wars, between your betrayers and your old rivals the Quincies."

"I didn't know the Soul King kept records of the Gotei 13 and its problems. I thought it hid away here in his castle." The Soul King rattled around in his thone.

"GENRYUSAI!" Genrei yelled, stopping him before he could say more." The Soul King is not mocking your pride nor your skill as a leader and warrior. But he does bring up a good point."

"And what might that be?"

"Perhaps it's time you thought of your successor." Said the Soul King." Young blood to take over after you retire." Yamamoto stood up quickly.

"This meeting is over." He announced. Then he turned on his heel and prepared to leave, but Genrei stood up and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Genryusai." He said." I beg of you to hear the King out." Yamamoto nodded, respecting his friend's positioning and reason.

"Go, on." Yamamoto said to the Soul King.

"You've served the Gotei 13 long enough." He began." Founded it, fought for it, bleed for it. Your time has come and gone. Now Is the time for you to pass the torch."

"And what would I do afterwards?"

"Come here." Said the Soul King." You and Genrei could become my personal Guards. The rest of the Royal Guard can be disbanded and you two will take their place." Yamamoto turned and looked at Genrei. To be side by side with his old friend would truly be a good thing, but there was a problem with that.

"The reason I'm still Head-Captain is because I have found no suitable replacement. When that replacement comes along then I will step down, but it will be on my terms. And I would not leave the organization I founded and bleed for to be a lap-dog." Yamamoto turned away from the Soul King who was once again annoyed and to Genrei. He gave a respectful nod which Genrei returned.

Then Yamamoto turned and walked away, ready to make the journey back to the Soul Society.

And still the Captains couldn't get along with the Zero Squad.

Soifon was sitting up on the top of the roof to her barracks. She stayed there hoping no one would find her, but much to her disappointment somebody did.

"Hey!" called a voice from behind her. Soifon turned her head to see the new Fifth Squad Captain, Matsuri standing there." You're the Squad Two Captain right?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" asked Soifon turning away from her.

"I'm Matsuri, I'm the new Fifth Squad Captain."

"I know who you are. If that's all you're here for, leave I'm busy."

"I just thought I'd come up and meet you." Matsuri walked over and sat down next to Soifon, much to the other woman's annoyance." I thought I'd go around and meet all the Captains personally."

"Well you've meet me, now go find someone else." Soifon pointed her off in another direction.

"Oh c'mon don't make me leave." Matsuri said with a smile." We're girls, and us girls gotta stick together." Soifon rolled her eyes." So tell me Captain Soifon what do you know about Captain Hit-"

"Greetings" Said another voice. Soifon and Matsuri both turned around to see the Zero Squad member Senjumaru Shutara, the woman with the eight artificial limbs standing there.

"Hello." Replied Matsuri while Soifon just looked away." Your one of the Royal Guard aren't you?"

"No, no." grumbled Soifon hoping Matsuri would hear." Don't engage her, don't engage her."

"Yes." Replied Senjumaru.

"Well come and have a seat." Said Matsuri." We were just having a little girl talk."

"No, no, no." grumbled Soifon" Don't let her sit down, don't let her sit down." Senjumaru walked over and her limbs and sat down between the two. "And she sits down." She groaned.

"So." Said Senjumaru stretching her limbs out so it seemed that the women were surrounded by them." What is it that you two do?"

"Well we're Captains. "answered Matsuri when she realized Soifon wouldn't." So we see the overall protection of the Soul Society."

"Yes." Senjumaru hissed." I remember doing that job. Had a lot of strange adventures doing my time here."

"Really?" asked Matsuri." Like what?"

"We don't wanna know." Said Soifon. But the story continued.

"I was a Captain here about 300 years ago. And during that time there was this criminal in the prison I would always visit." Matsuri listened on but Soifon slowly turned her head around with wide eyes." He was an odd little fellow with pale white skin and blue hair. And whenever I would visit I'm I would let myself into his cell and then I'd-"

"No!" exclaimed Soifon talking aloud for the first time." I don't want to hear this!"

"Let me finish." Said Senjumaru sitting Soifon down with two of her fake limbs, two others wrapped around Matsuri as well." Then I would-"

"NO! NO!" yelled Soifon swatting the limbs away." I'M OUT!" She stood up and jumped off the roof to escape the scene.

"Wait!" called Matsuri." Don't leave me with-"

"Now where was I." said Senjumaru sitting the newest Captain back down.

Meanwhile Ichibei had been with Shunsui and Ukitake all day at the Squad 13 barracks. He wanted to catch up so much with them, wanted to hear every little detail of what they've done in the past few hundred years. And needless to say the two were getting tired of him.

"But what about this Lieutenant of yours?" Ichibei asked to Shunsui. The Eighth Squad Captain rested his hand in his head, having been bored with answer this question for the hundredth time

"Well-" began Shunsui but was stopped as there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Come in!" called Ukitake. The door swung open and in walked Yamamoto."Head-Captain!"

"Oh thank God!" moaned Shunsui.

"Head-Captain." Said Ichibei standing up." I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Well I'm back." Said Yamamoto."So gather your group and get out."

"With pleasure." Said Kirio as she appeared in the courtyard with the rest of the Zero Squad." I've never been so insulted in all my life." She puffed herself up and strutted passed Yamamoto.

"Agreed." Added Tenjiro." This place is cramping my style." Yamamoto followed him as he left, then look to see the last two members of the Zero Squad leaving.

"Yama!" exclaimed Shunsui as he ran up and hugged Yamamoto." We're so happy to have you-"

"GET OFF YOU IDIOT!" yelled Yamamoto and Shunsui quickly released him.

"We're happy to have you back." Added Ukitake." If things had gone on much longer with the Zero Squad, things could have gotten chaotic here." At this time many of the other Captains and Lieutenants began to gather around.

"Indeed." Added Byakuya." What did the Soul King want with you anyway Head-Captain." Yamamoto turned and looked at Byakuya, recalling the very conversation he had with the man's grandfather.

"Nothing." He replied." Nothing important."


	11. The New Squad 9

**The New Squad Nine**

There was a new officer in the Soul Society wearing the Captain's cloak and that was Shuhei Hisagi. His new uniform had gained him much well deserved respect around not only his own division but among others as well. After being a Lieutenant without a Captain he pretty much had to support his division by himself, so this concept wasn't totally new to him he would just shoulder more responsibility. He didn't like the idea so much at first but Sajin was very persuasive. The training with Mayuri and Kiganjo was tough but it had been enlightening. Kiganjo had told him that as a Captain he could have whatever he wanted, and this idea appealed to Shuhei.

As he walked down the street to his barracks many Soul Reapers would stop and tell him 'Good Morning'. Not just the ones in his own division but many from other divisions, this was the beginning of something new for him. Kiganjo had said as a Captain he could do whatever he wanted and get whatever he wanted, so far it was working out fine.

"Instant Respect." Said Shuhei softly to himself after just being told 'Good Morning'." I could get used to this." Then he walked into his barracks.

The Division was in a hurry as they tried to publish the latest magazines. Soul Reapers running left and right up and down the halls. Shuhei opened the door and entered, it took only a second for someone to recognize the white coat and suddenly everyone shot up.

"Attention on deck!" called out one man." Captain Hisagi." Shuhei walked into the room feeling confident of himself as everyone stood at attention.

"At ease everyone." Shuhei said walking past them." As you were." Shuhei walked on to his 'new' office, which was just his old one but was now more suited for his Captain's position. He walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

Then he made his way across the room and sat down behind his desk. He let out a sigh as he sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk. His eyes scanned the room and he suddenly realized something, it was very quiet. He looked down at his desk and then noticed some paperwork there which made him groan.

"Paperwork." He muttered taking his feet off his desk." That's a Lieutenant's job." And right there he stumbled right onto the problem. With his promotion to Captain he had no Lieutenant, thus leaving everything on his shoulders again . But he had an idea of how to get a Lieutenant and he knew just who he wanted. Time to put Kiganjo's logic to the test.

So Shuhei quickly left and paid a visit to his neighbors at Squad Ten.

Rangiku who heard a knocking at the door quickly went and answered it.

"Shuhei!" she exclaimed happily at seeing him standing there.

"H-Hello Rangiku." He said nervously with a blush on his face." May I c-come in?"

"Of course." She said grabbing him by his arm and pulling him in." Come in." Then she pulled him across the room and sat him on the couch, before sitting down next to him." So tell me." She said very gitty." How does it feel being a Captain? Is it everything you thought it would be?" Every time she spoke she would hold onto his arm tighter, making Shuhei blush even harder.

"Well um." He stammered." It's great so far."

"But I'm sure the workload is awful. Doing both the Captain's and the Lieutenant's work."

"Well um not exactly." He took a moment to adjust his collar before continuing." In fact that's what I came here to talk about."

Rangiku turned to him and starring at her beauty Shuhei suddenly felt himself getting choked." Talk about what?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yes." Said a third voice, but this one was a male's. Shuhei suddenly felt a dark cloud come over him and he quickly turned around to find the source of the voice.

"C-Captain Hitsuguya." He said seeing the little Captain hunched over behind his desk starring at the two.

"Captain how long have you been sitting there? You shouldn't listen in on the conversations I have with my friends." Rangiku whined.

"You do it to me all the time." Toshiro said back to her.

"That's different."

"How's it different?" Shuhei darted his head back and forth as the Captain and Lieutenant bickered back and forth.

"Shuhei, Shuhei!" called Toshiro's voice suddenly snapping him back to reality.

"W-What?" asked Shuhei confused as he shook his head. He looked down to see he was now standing up and Toshiro was now in front of him and Rangiku next to him.

"You said you wanted to talk about something?" asked Rangiku leaning in closer to him.

"What is it?" asked Toshiro.

"Well I." stammered Shuhei. His job would have been much easier if Toshiro wasn't there because he would surely object." I-I just wanted to thank you Captain Hitsuguya for giving me the recommendation for this promotion." Toshiro stood back with his brow raised, and a suspicious look on his face.

"Well that's nice of you." Said Rangiku." And we're so happy you got the promotion." Then she leaned in and hugged him, putting her head against his chest. Shuhei blushed again but looked down closer to the floor to see Toshiro looked him over quizzically.

"Yes." Toshiro said quietly." We are indeed."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that." Shuhei said. Then he turned away and began walking backwards to the door." Th-Thank you for the support, and I hope I don't disappoint you." Toshiro had returned to his desk and had given no more mind to the topic, he just waved his hand shooing Shuhei away.

"Bye!" Rangiku waved to him." Call me later, we'll go out and celebrate."

Shuhei stopped right as he was about to open the door." Of course." He smiled. Then he opened the door and left.

"Well that was nice." Said Rangiku smiling at the spot Shuhei was just standing.

"Hm." Toshiro grunted from his seat.

"Don't be like that Captain." She said turning to him." He wanted to come by and thank you." Toshiro picked up his head and looked at her." That was nice of him."

"He's up to something." Toshiro muttered turning back to his work.

"Sorry?" asked Rangiku having not herd him.

"Nothing." He replied." Now stop talking and get back to work."

"Oh sorry Captain." She said as she back up towards the door." But I've promised Nanao I'd help her out today. You know with Captain Kyoraku and all-" Then she quickly turned and ran out the door.

"RANGIKU!" Toshiro yelled at her retreating figure.

Meanwhile Shuhei headed to the Squad One barracks to speak with the Head-Captain. His first plan to try and persuade Rangiku had not gone as he's hoped with Captain Hitsuguya there, but there was more than one way to get a Lieutenant. So Shuhei was going right for the throat in this case.

He walked through the halls of the Squad One barracks this being only the second time he'd been there, the first being when he was appointed Captain.

He walked through the halls and came upon Lieutenant Sasakibe.

"Captain Hisagi." He stopped and greeted him almost on instinct, Shuhei was once again flattered by his instant respect. Sasakibe bowed and then stood up again." What can I do for you sir?"

"Lieutenant Sasakibe." Shuhei said to him, liking how he could talk down to others." I have a desire to speak with the Head-Captain where is he?"

"The Head-Captain?" He responded with a raised brow." He is in his office, but do you have an appointment?" Normally an appointment was not necessary for the other Captains who had been there longer, but Shuhei was new and had to learn the hierarchy of things.

"No." Shuhei replied. "It's a matter that has just come up fairly recently, but it's very urgent."

"I don't think the Head-Captain will like this sudden meeting. Tell it to me and I will deliver your-"

"Are you questioning my authority?!" said Shuhei using as status to pull rank." This is an urgent matter that concerns the structure of the Gotei 13 and I will discuss them with the Head-Captain, and only with the Head-Captain."

"Of course, sir." Said Sasakibe." Forgive me, sir." Shuhei stood back feeling very confident in himself once again. So far Kiganjo had been right.

So then Shuhei was led around the First Division by its Lieutenant until they came to two large doors. Then Sasakibe stepped aside and turned to Shuhei.

"This is the Head-Captain's office." He said pointing to it." I will go in first and tell him you are here, then he will announce you." Then Sasakibe opened the door and walked in.

Shuhei stood there and waited for what felt like hours but had only been a few seconds. The door opened back up and Sasakibe stepped out.

"You may enter." He said steeping aside. Shuhei nodded and then entered the office the Head-Captain. The room was very wide but very empty. The old man sat behind a small desk doing his paperwork, off to the right was a large balcony overlooking all the Soul Society.

"Shuhei Hisagi." Said Head-Captain Yamamoto suddenly getting his attention." I take it you have an explanation for your sudden visit."

Shuhei stood before the Head-Captain's desk and swallowed hard. He recalled Kiganjo had a lot to say about the Head-Captain, most in a negative light. But standing there before the man Shuhei couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"Something to say?" said Yamamoto looking at him from his sitting position. Shuhei cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Sir." He said." I have a very important matter to discuss with you." Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly and looked at him.

"And what may that be?" Shuhei froze for a moment to think of the right way to word this, if he wanted his way he was going to have to play his cards right.

"Head-Captain my new promotion has allowed me in to some insights I never knew about before. I now see things in part of a bigger picture." Yamamoto sat back and said nothing." For instance the lack of sufficient staff in our officer's positions." Shuhei began to walk around Yamamoto and stopped once he came to the old man's right. Yamamoto stood back silently the whole time, after all with age comes patience." Like how Squad Twelve is still had no Captain or Lieutenant. And with my own promotion I too am left without a Lieutenant."

"So that's what this is about." Said Yamamoto." You'd like a Lieutenant."

"Yes." Said Shuhei returning to his position in front of Yamamoto." Yes sir I would." Yamamoto nodded his head before continuing.

"Not a problem." He said bending over and looking around his desk." There's surely got to be somebody worthy of the position."

"Oh great." Said Shuhei clapping his hands together. Yamamoto had now pulled out a paper and pen and was most likely writing up the paper for Shuhei's new Lieutenant." I'd like someone around my own age." Yamamoto suddenly stopped writing and looked up at Shuhei." Someone fun loving, loyal." Yamamoto put down his pen and looked at Shuhei strangely while he described his dream Lieutenant thought to Yamamoto it sounded more like the requirements for a date." Someone like, oh I don't know Lieutenant Matsumoto of Squad Ten." Shuhei now turned and noticed Yamamoto staring at him. Shuhei quickly straightened himself out and cleared his throat." If that's alright with you sir."

Yamamoto sat back in his chair and he could have possibly been smirking but Shuhei couldn't tell under his massive beard.

"That's alright." The Head-Captain replied." I think I have just the person in mind."

"You, You do?" Shuhei asked surprised.

"Oh yes." Said Yamamoto as he continued writing the application." The person perfect for you." Shuhei couldn't help but shake with excitement, finally Rangiku was going to be his." Your new Lieutenant will arrive at your barracks in the next few days."

"Thank you Head-Captain." Said Shuhei." Thank you very much." Then Shuhei turned and walked off with an extra spring in his step. At one point he jumped up and clicked his heels together.

The following night at the Squad Nine Barracks.

Shuhei was deep in his work. He'd been busy all day, signing document after document. He had to supervise all the patrols and watched his division held usually a job reserved for its Lieutenant which he didn't have. But soon that was all going to change because Rangiku would be there with him soon.

Shuhei signed another document and moved it to the finished pile. It was then suddenly that he heard a knocking at his door. Shuhei's eyes moved from their work and over to the door. It was very late, who could be coming to visit him now? He got up and answered it and was surprised at who was standing there.

There was an older man standing there, around the height of Shuhei himself. He had mostly gray hair except for a long black streak, a thick moustache, he was dressed in usual Soul Reaper robes. The man had a cold glare around him as he stood there and faced Shuhei.

"Genshirō Okikiba." He introduced himself." At your service Captain Hisagi." Shuhei did not know who this man was but he clearly knew him, obviously who wouldn't know the name of the Captain. Shuhei assumed this was one of his division members come to report something.

"Captain Shuhei Hisagi." He replied." Will you come in."

"Thank you, sir." Said Genshiro as he walked into the room, arms folded behind his back. Shuhei watched him confused but then shut the door and then returned to his desk. Genshiro now stood in the middle of the room, standing tall and firm as if waiting to be addressed.

The old man had an aura around him that Shuhei didn't like. It was something that put him on edge, similar to when he spoke with Toshiro and the Head-Captain recently. Whatever he wanted Shuhei wanted to hear it and then send the man on his way.

"So Soul Reaper." Said Shuhei as he walked to his desk and sat back down in his chair." What can I do for you? Make it quick, as you can see I'm very busy." He motioned to the paperwork around him, but there was very little of it.

"I can see, sir." Replied Genshiro standing at attention." That's why I'm here, sir." Shuhei picked his head up and looked at him." I have recently been assigned her to assist you in running the Ninth Division." And with those sudden words the horror dawned on Shuhei." I am your Lieutenant."

And a sudden cold feeling hit Shuhei and he was frozen in his spot. His pen suddenly fell from his hand and hit the desk, then it rolled off the desk and onto the floor.

Genshiro casually walked over and retrieved the pen while Shuhei sat there still stunned. Genshiro then put the pen down before his new Captain and then returned to his at attention position.

Shuhei however was still sitting there with a look of surprise on his face.

"Captain." Said Genshiro leaning down towards him." Captain Hisagi." Shuhei once again came out of his trance.

"What? What?!" he said as he came back.

"I'll be needing the Lieutenants badge." Told Genshiro.

"Wait a minute!" Said Shuhei as he quickly stood up and slammed one hand down on the desk." How is it that YOUR my Lieutenant?"

"The Head-Captain said you came in yesterday and asked for a Lieutenant."

"Y-Yes, but I was expecting someone else."

"Like it or not. I have my orders and I am now your Lieutenant."

"I refuse." Said Shuhei. As Captain he had pretty much the right to do anything." I'm sorry but I don't need YOUR services."

"You misunderstand." Sid Genshiro pulling out a piece of paper from the inside of his robe." This document proves it." Shuhei quickly leaned forward and ripped it from Genshiro's hand.

"We hereby promote former third seat of Squad One, Genshiro Okikiba to the Lieutenant position of Squad Nine." Shuhei read. And then under the document was the signature of Lieutenant Sasakibe but not only his. Right below it was a different signature a Captain's, Toshiro's to be more exact. And with Toshiro's signature the act was finalized. Shuhei put the document on his desk and sat back in his chair, feeling defeated.

Genshiro meanwhile turned around and noticed the empty desk sitting across from Shuhei's, clearly it was the Lieutenant's desk and atop it was the Lieutenants badge. He walked over and picked the badge up, then fit it onto his arm.

Shuhei looked up and saw him doing in and then the truth dawned on him then and there that this was all real. Genshiro turned and looked at Shuhei wearing his new Lieutenant's badge. Shuhei slammed his head on the desk and buried his hands in his hair.

Squad Nine was now under new management.

Over the next few days Captain Hisagi had a hard time dealing with his new Lieutenant. The man was addicted to order and wanted everything to be neat and organized which didn't help Shuhei's more care-free attitude.

A few days after Genshiro's promotion Toshiro and Rangiku were walking down the streets of the Soul Society. He leading the way and Rangiku following him. But it wasn't long before they came across another Captain and Lieutenant pair.

Coming towards them were their neighbors Captain Shuhei Hisagi and Lieutenant Genshiro Okikiba. Shuhei led the way but having his Lieutenant behind him only made him more stressed. Looking out in the distance Shuhei saw Toshiro and Rangiku approaching him.

"Good Morning Captain Histuguya." Shuhei greeted them." Morning Rangiku."

"Morning Shuhei." Toshiro replied with a smirk as he saw him with his new Lieutenant.

"Hey Shuhei how are you doing?!" asked Rangiku.

"Oh." Groaned Shuhei glancing behind himself." I'm getting by you know." Then he huffed and continued on with Genshiro following.

Toshiro and Rangiku stood in their places and watched Squad Nine officers walk off.

"You know." Said Rangiku tapping one finger to her chin." I don't think Shuhei likes his Lieutenant all that much."

Toshiro only snickered and continued to walk on." Serves him right." He muttered. Rangiku turned and followed after him.

Meanwhile Shuhei had gone to the world of the living to talk with Kiganjo. He remembered where their home was and had arrived bent on business. Kiganjo had told him he could do anything he wanted and get what he wanted when he was a Captain. But that hadn't worked out for Shuhei, so he was determined to tell it to Kiganjo's face. Not like it would fix anything but it would help Shuhei feel better about himself.

"Yea." Muttered Hisagi as he stood before the home of Kiganjo and Mayuri." We'll see who's boss up in here." The door opened up and Mayuri had answered the door for once and his face looked surprised although he suppressed it." Good." Said Hisagi putting on his tough guy act." I-"

"What do you want?" asked Mayuri clearly not intimidated. Clearly the new Captain's coat didn't faze him.

"I um." Said Hisagi before stopping to clear his throat." I need to talk to Kiganjo."

"Why?" asked Mayuri. He'd only trained him as a favor to a friend, outside of that he didn't like the new Ninth squad Captain.

"It's very important." Said Hisagi. Mayuri closed his eyes for a second as if considering the idea.

"Come in." he said as he stepped aside and allowed him in." He'll be around somewhere." Hisagi then walked around the house in search of Kiganjo but he was nowhere to be found. No the backyard, his bedroom or the living. Lastly Hisagi came to the kitchen.

But still Kiganjo was nowhere to be found. Hisagi let out a sigh as he leaned on the wall." Who would have thought someone so big would be so hard to find." Then right on cue Kiganjo walked in right behind him but paid him no mind and moved towards the fridge.

Hisagi looked over his shoulder and jumped at the chance to get at him." Hey there you are." He said getting Kiganjo's attention." Yea we need to talk man." Kiganjo like Mayuri didn't expect Hisagi to come back and needless to say like Mayuri he didn't like him." I did everything you told me to and none of its worked." Kiganjo walked forward and stood before Hisagi." So I thought the whole thing over and it's your fault." Kiganjo crossed his arms seeming somewhat interested." You were too tough on me so now I'm soft."

"Oh boo-who." Replied Kiganjo." You think I give a rats ass about your little situation? I did it to help a friend, the Halfling vouched for you and for his sake I helped you." He pointed his finger at Shuhei for emphasis." And if you think you could come in here and cry your problems to me you are very mistaken. Now why don't you run along before I give you a swift kick in the ass!"

Then with very little dignity Shuhei fled out of their home, he thought that was the fastest he ever ran.

"Come back anytime." Cackled Mayuri as he ran out the door. But Shuhei knew for certain he would never be coming back.

With his mission failed he returned back home to the Soul Society, back to his barracks where his new Lieutenant whom he was now stuck with was.

Shuhei was in for a long ride as Captain.


	12. Party at Squad 5

**Party at Squad 5**

Yamamoto was in a strange mood. It had been a few days since he meet with the Soul King and while he was greatly happy to be out of his company he couldn't help but think of what he said.

Yamamoto didn't need to take up a successor. There was nobody now who was faster, stronger or smarter than he was. If he dropped dead then this whole Organization would die with him. And that's the thought that scared him the most.

While most couldn't think of the Gotei 13 without him, someday Genryusai Yamamoto was going to die. And on that day someone was going to have to step up and take his place. And as Yamamoto thought it over, no Captain at this present time could do it. He could see none of them doing his job. It took a great amount of skill, cunning, and strength which the current Captains lacked.

It pained him to admit it but the Soul King was right. He would have to take a Soul Reaper under his wing and teach him the responsibilities of being Head-Captain. But who could he pick?

There was Shunsui and Ukitake whim he had trained personally, or Sasakibe who had served him loyally for many years. But another name kept popping into his head, one that beat out all the others. And Yamamoto wouldn't consider something like this, unless he was willing to do it.

"Lieutenant!" his voice roared. Within a moment Sasakibe opened the door and stood before him.

"Yes, sir. You called?"

"Lieutenant, I have a mission for you."

Meanwhile at Squad Five.

Matsuri sat behind her desk diligently working. But she wasn't all there today, not a good start to her career as a Captain but her mind was occupied by other thoughts. She turned her eyes to the window and remembered how only a few days Toshiro Captain of Squad Ten had stood up for her in a bar against some hoodlums. Nobody had ever stuck up for her before so it was a welcomed action. Fiona now saw it fit to repay Toshiro in whatever way she could. They'd both been at the meeting yesterday and while she would occasionally look at him, he didn't notice her.

Then at that moment Momo walked in, who as Matsuri recently learned was very good friends with Toshiro.

"Say Momo." Said Matsuri getting her attention." What Squad was that friend of yours in?" she asked just trying to find a way to lead into the conversation.

"Toshiro? He's the Captain of Squad Ten."

"Tell me what kind of man is he?"

"Well he'd not so much a man. He's more of a little boy."

Matsuri nodded her head." But what's he like?"

"Well he's very strict and adheres to the rules a lot. Very orderly and by the book, I think he needs to unwind a little." Matsuri nodded her head listening intently." But he's very kind, every day while I was in the hospital he came and visited me."

"What kind of things does he like?" she asked leaning in more.

"Why are you so curious Captain?" asked Momo as she looked over her Captain's features." Oh my God!" she exclaimed getting up." Do you like little Shiro?!"

"No, no." said Matsuri with a nervous look and a wave her arms around." I just want to thank him for what he did at the bar."

"Oh." Said Momo sitting back." Well his favorite food is watermelons, you should get him something like that. And Captain Ukitake says he likes candy." Matsuri nodded her head.

"Very well then." She said getting up." I'll go get him something then."

Meanwhile at Squad Ten.

"So much to do, so much to do." Said Toshiro as he ran between rooms to file paperwork after paperwork. Given the events that had happened recently, he was a little behind on his work." RANGIKU!" he called into the other room for her." What have I missed?"

"Well, nothing special." Said Rangiku as she filed her nails, not looking at her Captain passing between rooms. Toshiro now had a big pile of papers and was trying to manage getting back to his office without spilling them." Oh Momo's got a new Captain."

"Good ,Good." Said Toshiro as he entered his office, most likely not really listening. But then he did hear it and he jumped back out into the hallway."WHAT!" The echo of his voice caused Rangiku to shutter." When did this happen, who is it?" he asked as he jumped down next to Rangiku.

"I don't know." She said. Once again given everything that had happened recently, they'd overlook a couple of new details." I haven't met him yet." Toshiro turned and looked at the door. Then in another spilt second he ran out the door."Captain, where are you going?!"

But Toshiro did not answer as he ran out the door. Then he turned and ran towards the Fifth Squad's barracks. He didn't know who the Captain was and he didn't care, He was going to have a talk with him about Momo. He had no idea what he was in for.

Toshiro was now making his way around the Squad five. He imagined the Captain would be someone easy to find, however he was having some trouble. The barracks were unknown to him so he had no idea where to go.

Matsuri at that time just made it back to the barracks and was walking into her office." So." She said with some giddiness in her voice as she walked in to find Momo at work." I got him something."

"Oh really?" asked Momo as she got up." What is it?" Matsuri showed a small box in her hands and showed it to Momo. In the box were little candy watermelon pieces sprinkled with sugar. "Oh that's great." Said Momo." He'll love it. You should go give it to him now."

"Would now be appropriate?" asked Matsuri.

"Of course it would." Responded Momo with a wave of her arms and a smile." You can just walk right in, I do it all the time."

"Okay." Said Matsuri sounding unsure.

"Go, go." Said Momo pushing her out the door." You'll want to give it to him in person." Matsuri was out the door and felt determined to go and quickly set out on her way.

Toshiro meanwhile was still having trouble making his way around the barracks. But then he turned and bumped into someone. He stepped back and looked up noticing he'd stood before Matsuri Kudo. Now she knew who he was but he didn't know who she was. Matsuri quickly lit up and smiled as he stood there looking up at her.

"Pardon me ma'am." He said to her." But where is your Captain? I need to have a word with him."

"I know where the Captain is." Matsuri replied." The Captain is me." Toshiro's eyes bugged open and he looked her up and down noticing now the white Captain's cloak she had. He'd originally come here with the plan to tell the Captain he'd kick 'his' ass if anything happened to Momo. However as it turned out the Captain was a woman and that changed things.

"Oh, Oh!" Toshiro groaned as he looked her up and down.

"That's not a problem is it?" she asked with a smile noticing his reaction.

"To some degree, yes." Said Toshiro, Matsuri leaned in." It's just I… I was expecting a man."

"How's that?" The little Captain turned his head away and ran his hand threw his white hair.

"I was expecting a man. And I was coming over to tell him if he'd hurt Momo I'd…" He looked back to her a not wanting to seem rude would have to change his word choice." Have a word with him." He finished.

"And what will you say to me now that I'm a woman?"

"My words still stand." He said, turning his feet slightly preparing to leave." You have a nice day ma'am." Then he turned and began walking away.

"You don't remember me do you?" she asked suddenly. Toshiro stopped and turned back to look at her.

"Yea, I remember you." He said. Then he moved to turn and walk away.

"Wait." She said. Toshiro turned around but then found that Fiona ran over and stood in his way." I wanted to thank you for what you did." She said as she pawed her hands nervously.

"Oh it was nothing actually." He replied.

"But I wanted to thank you." She said avoiding his comment." So I got you this." Then she shoved her arms out and presented the box to him. Toshiro looked at the encouraging smile on her face and not wanting to seem rude accepted it.

"Thank you." He said softly. Then he took the box and examined it, looking right through the plastic container to see sugar coated watermelons.

"Do you like it?" Matsuri asked suddenly, nervously playing with her hair." I mean I didn't know what to get you, so I had to ask around." In Toshiro's opinion she'd asked the wrong people, and in his mind he knew who it was. He turned back to her with a slight scowl on his face only to meet her smiling blushing one. So he made the effort to seem happy, after all it would have been rude to not accept them.

"Thank you, very much." He said to her with a fake smile and gritted teeth. Then he turned on his heal and prepared to leave.

"Uh Wait!" said Matsuri reaching her arm out. Toshiro stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around and faced her, putting on his fake smile again. Matsuri then had only a second to react and to think of something. She really had nothing in mind to say, she just wanted him to stay but now she had to say something.

"A party?" asked Momo as she addressed her Captain.

"Yep." Replied Matsuri.

"Here?" Matsuri nodded once more." That's perfect!" exclaimed Momo jumping up." We'll invite all the other divisions and we'll get all the party favors together, oh it'll be fun!"

"I'm glad you agree." Said Matsuri smiling." If that's the case we might want to get everything ready." Everything that followed after was quick mesh of words flying faster out of the others mouth whenever they spoke.

"Oh of course." Said Momo."What'll we need?"

"Well we'll need food."

"Plenty of food." Agreed Momo." We can make it a barbeque."

"Great Idea. A pool party."

"It's the perfect weather."

"We should get to work, right away." Said Matsuroi." I'll begin writing invitation immediately." And that's exactly what she did and in no time the letters were sent out to every division and soon in the hands of the Captains and Lieutenants.

"You are personally invited -" read Ukitake.

"To the first annual fifth division party-" read Sajin.

"There will be burgers, refreshing drinks-" read Bansui.

"Alcoholic and non-alcoholic." Read Shunsui.

"And remember-" read Kenpachi as he stood there with Soifon and Byakuya.

"Bring your swim trunks." Toshiro said as he finished reading the letter with Rangiku nearby. He was silent and looked up at his Lieutenant." Hell with that." He crumpled the paper up and tossed it over his shoulder." I'm not going." Then he walked off.

"Captain you can't be serious." Whined Rangiku as she picked up the paper he just crumpled up." It's a party, it'll be fun."

"I don't do fun." Replied Toshiro jumping into his Captain's chair and preparing to continue his work. Just then there came a knocking at the door." Come in!" he called. Then suddenly Momo burst in.

"SHIRO! SHIRO!" she yelled running through the office and over to his desk. She slammed her hands onto his desk, startling him." Did you get the letter to our party?"

"Um." Stammered Toshiro. He looked past Momo and to Rangiku who held the paper in her hands." No." he finally answered." I haven't." He hoped that this would have Momo leave quickly and drop the subject where it was.

"Oh." Said Momo." Well that's okay because I have a personalized letter for you right here." Then to Toshiro's annoyance she pulled a letter from her pocket and extended it to him. He took it and then a great scowl came to his face as he looked the letter over. It was covered with colorful stickers of watermelons and stars.

Then he began reading through it.

'Captain Hitsuguya,

You are invited to the celebration to Squad Five on Tomorrow at Five, as the personal guest of the new Captain Matsuri Kudo. ' It read. And at the very bottom was the personal signature of the Captain, something that was lacking in the other letter.

"Well." Said Momo getting his attention." Are you going to come?"

"Well I um." Stammered Toshiro." Work.. and um I'm very busy-"

"Yes." Said Rangiku walking over to the two." He'll be there. We'll BOTH be there. "She said putting her arm around her Captain and pulling him close.

"Oh good." Said Momo with a smile." See you then." Then she turned and left. In the aftermath of her leaving Rangiku turned her Captain's head and made eye contact with him.

"We're going to that party." She told.

The day past and went and despite Toshiro's protest he was dragged around all the stores in Soul Society and was forced to find something to wear. And when he refused to pick something Rangiku picked something for him. And soon the time for the party came.

There they stood before the gates of Squad five Rangiku in her swimsuit and a towel in her arms while Toshiro was in a blue bathing suit and tang top, his arms crossed with a pout on his face.

"Don't look so glum Captain." Said Rangiku. "This'll be fun." He still pouted his annoyance. The door then opened and there stood Momo wearing a one piece swimsuit. And at the sight of her Toshiro jolted.

"SHIRO!" she exclaimed and grabbed him.

"Momo!" he yelled. She quickly let go of him and grabbed his hand then led him inside.

"C'mon." she said." I've got to tell the Captain you're here!" Toshiro was dragged behind Momo and Rangiku tried to follow after them. Toshiro nearly tripped over himself as Momo dragged him left and right." Captain!" Momo called out.

Matsuri turned around wearing nothing but a two piece bathing suit to see Momo dragging Toshiro towards him.

"Shiro, my friend is here." Said the Lieutenant stopping before her Captain.

"Toshiro." Said Matsuri." I'm glad you could make it." She bent over to hug him but when she did her chest stuck out enough for him to look down it.

So he quickly took a step back, creating distance between them. Then when speaking to her he looked off to the side.

"Thank you." He said." Pleasure to be here." Though he said it half-heartedly.

"Really!" said Matsuri." That's good, I'm very glad you showed up. It's my way of thanking you for what you did."

"Did?" he asked turning back to her." I thought those silly treats you gave me was 'thank you' enough."

"Well I thought I'd do more." She smiled. Toshiro covered his eyes with his hand and groaned." What was so silly about my gift?" she asked getting his attention." Didn't you enjoy them?"

Toshiro now realized what he had said and was now caught in a pickle, so he'd have to be careful how he answered." No, no. I did, I did enjoy them." He lied. In truth he had given them to Rangiku as a gift to her which she generously accepted.

"Good, good." She smiled." Well you may help yourself to anything you'd like." She held her arms out and motioned to everything around.

"Captain!" called Rangiku suddenly coming up from behind him." Why'd you hurry off so fast I-" She walked through the crowd and stopped as she noticed for the first time Matsuri. And looking at the other woman it shocked her, she didn't see a woman that looked anything like herself all that often.

"Oh Hello." Said Matsuri.

"Hello." Greeted Rangiku but in a curious manner as she walked over. Toshiro now stood between the two and noticed their similar posture, body types, and swim wear.

"Oh Good God!" groaned Toshiro in fright.

" Rangiku Matsumoto." She held her hand out." Lieutenant of Squad Ten."

"Matsuri Kudo, Captain of Squad Five." She shook. And Toshiro could tell watching this go down there could be no good outcome. But then Toshiro's attention was called to someone else.

"Toshiro!" called Sajin." We're starting a game of volleyball, join a team!" The Dog Captain stood with Kenpachi, Soifon, Byakuya, and Bansui on a volleyball court they'd made.

And there Toshiro was at the party he didn't want to be at. Though he was surprised at the turnout, it seemed like the whole Gotei 13 was there. But shockingly enough Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Unohana were not in attendance.

Meanwhile Lieutenant Sasakibe stood outside the gates. He slowly opened the door and saw the festivities the Soul Reapers were taking part in. Then he began making his way through the crowd looking for someone in particular. And after some looking around he finally found him.

"Captain Hitsuguya!" he called out as he saw the Tenth Squad Captain with his own Lieutenant and the Captain of Squad Five.

"Lieutenant Saskibe." Said Matsuri." Have you come to join the party?"

"Afraid not ma'am." He replied." I've been sent here to retrieve Captain Hitsuguya." The little Capain raised an eyebrow."The Head-Captain would like to see you."

"The Head-Captain, why?" Sasakibe looked around and saw the large crowd of prying eyes all around.

"It's not my place to say. My orders are to bring you back to him." Toshiro nodded his head and agreed to follow him. But as he left Matsuri grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You're coming back right?" she asked.

"Yes." Toshiro answered with a sigh knowing if he'd said 'No' it would only upset her. She smiled and let him go and Toshiro walked off with Sasakibe leading the way." I take it we're stopping back at my barracks so I can get changed?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

So they made their short spot at the 10th squad so Toshiro could wear his proper uniform when seeing his superior. Then they made their way to the Squad One barracks. And Toshiro couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole thing. The way this all suddenly came up and the lack of information Sasakibe gave put Toshiro on edge. Something strange was happening he could feel it in his bones.

They soon arrived before the doors to the office of Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"Follow me." Said Sasakibe. He pushed open the door and the two walked in. Toshiro looked past the Lieutenant to see Head-Captain Yamamoto sitting at his desk. But that wasn't all, behind him was Unohanna along with both Shunsui and Ukitake." I have brought him." Said Sasakibe, before stepping off to the side.

Toshiro now stood before the four oldest Captains and he could tell something was wrong. There was a strange feeling the air, and it was given off by all of them. Not only that, but all of them with the exception of Yamamoto looked at him strangely. As if they were both worried and nervous.

"Captain Hitsuguya." Began Yamamoto getting his attention." Do you know why you are here?"

"No, sir." He answered honestly. Yamamoto nodded.

"I assumed you wouldn't. Do you understand the hierarchy of the Soul Society, Captain Hitsuguya?"

Toshiro scrunched up his face confused, but he did answer." There's the citizens, then the military of the Gotei 13. The lower ranks are at the bottom with the Captains at the top, and you yourself sir above all of them."

"Very good." Yamamoto nodded." And what do you know of the Soul King?"

"Very little if anything. All I know is he rules over all the Soul Society, and the Zero Division Guards him."

"And thought it pains me to say it." Said Yamamoto." He is my superior, thought he usually knows when to stay out of my business."

"If I may speak so boldly, sir?" Yamamoto nodded." I fail to see what this has to do with anything."

"I meet with the Soul King only a few days ago." Told Yamamoto. "When the Royal Guard temporarily filled in for me. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"He proposed to me last time I saw him that I begin looking for a replacement to take over the position of Head-Captain of the Gotei 13." Toshiro was silent at first but then the realism of the situation came to him.

"Me?" asked Toshiro." You want me to-"

"I'm asking if you are interested." Replied Yamamoto.

"Sir I'm not suitable to be Head-Captain. I'm too young, I don't have the experience necessary. I-"

"I'm not saying you take over now. I still have a few hundred years left in me, I'm asking you if you'd like to take over the position after I am gone?"

"I-I-I-"

"We would also train you. The officers in this room and myself. To make sure you are ready when the time comes." Toshiro said nothing but breathed heavy and held his head. This was all happening so fast he could hardly keep up with it. "I understand this is all very sudden." Yamamoto acknowledged." So I assume you don't have an answer just yet. Go back to your barracks and think long and hard about this. When you are ready come back and give your answer." Toshiro was still very confused over all this. But Yamamoto had dismissed him.

"Y-Yes, sir." He answered. He turned around and left.

"Captain Hitsuguya" came Yamamoto's voice getting his attention and forcing him to turn around.

"Yes, sir?"

"Mention this to no one." He told." The only people who can know are those in this room."

"Yes, sir." Toshiro nodded. Then he turned and continued on his way, closing the door behind him.

"Do you think he'll be interested?" asked Ukitake to those left.

"Heaven only knows." Said Shunsui taking off his hat and wiping his head.

Toshiro meanwhile exited the Squad One barracks, his mind swimming with questions. 'What had just happened?', 'Why had this happened', and most importantly 'Why me?'.

He looked to see that the sun was setting. It was going to be a long night as Toshiro thought all this over.


	13. Toshiro's Choice

**Toshiro's Choice**

Toshiro returned to his barracks that night. He entered the office but found no one else around. Most likely Rangiku was still at Squad Five partying. But he didn't concern himself with others at the moment, he instead thought more about his own predicament. He walked over and sat behind his desk, trying to make sense of this whole situation.

But then he was distracted by the sudden sounds of raised voices. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rangiku still in her bathing suit leaning on Captain Hisagi.

"Hey Captain." Rangiku slurred." Shuhei was nice enough to walk me back isn't that great?"

"Yea spectacular." Said Toshiro trying to sound as normal as he could, but his voice was very glum. Both Shuhei and Rangiku noticed this as well as Toshiro himself. So Toshiro jumped out of his chair and headed out into the courtyard.

Rangiku watched Toshiro as he headed outside and even in her drunken state she knew something was bothering him. She pushed off Hisagi and stumbled off after her Captain.

Toshiro stood outside in the courtyard and listened to the sound of the night. The moon was high in the sky and a soft breeze blew around him. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to make sense of everything.

"Captain." Came a voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Rangiku stumble outside and lean against the wall, straightening herself out and looking at him." Are you alright?" she asked. And Toshiro wanted to talk to her and get her opinion on this matter. But he couldn't, the Head-Captain had ordered him against it. "What is it?" she asked noticing the intense look in his eyes.

"It's nothing." He replied. She moved forward and tried to say more but he turned and walked away." I'm going to bed." And even though he tried that night he could not get any sleep. He assumed at some point the surprise factor would die down and he could act like a functional being, but that didn't happen. And this pent up surprise kept him up all night.

Toshiro could speak of this matter with no one, and that was bad. He was never one for public affections or warm and fuzzy moments, but now more than ever he needed someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to Rangiku or Sajin on the subject but there must be someone.

And he found that person at Squad Four, it's Captain no less. Unohana was a very motherly figure and could maybe help put his young troubled mind to rest.

"I don't understand it." He told her." I-I can't fathom in a million years why'd he'd pick me."

"I'm sure it would be confusing for anyone who was bestowed this honor." She answered.

"An honor?" questioned Toshiro.

"It's a long story." Said Unohanna." In order to understand it, you have to understand the Head-Captain." Toshiro looked across at her and listened intently." 2,000 years ago there was no Gotei 13, all there was ,was chaos. There was an imbalance of Souls with no one to control them they simply wondered aimlessly. The Quincy's exterminated them while the Soul Reapers of that time carried them off to the afterlife. And it was because of this that there was a war. The Quincy's had their army and we had our, led by the wisest and strongest of the Soul Reapers ever."

"The Head-Captain?" Toshiro said. Unohanna nodded before continuing.

"He was just Yamamoto to us back then. He rallied the Soul Reapers and founded and an organization meant to keep the order of the universe. In the aftermath of the war we emerged triumphant."

"How do you know all this?" asked Toshiro. Unohanna turned and looked at him plainly.

"I was there." she answered." Thought I was much different than I am now." She continued on before Toshiro could ask more."But it did not stop there. The name of the Gotei 13 and it's Leader was so well known that the Soul King tried to employee us as his personal guard but Yamamoto refused and instead led the Gotei 13 as it's General. He made rules and regulations we were all to abide by. The Hierarchy of the Soul Society was built with himself at the top, and for good reason. He knew how to inspire us, get the best out of us. There were others who thought they could do his job, but he was the only one who really could."

"That's exactly it." Said Toshiro stopping her." I'm no great warrior. I can't compare to the level of the Head-Captain."

"Have you not been listening to me Toshiro? It all makes sense if you think about it." Toshiro looked at her confused." You are young now, younger than any other Captain in history which is an accomplishment of itself. And despite this you work as diligently and loyally as the rest of us. Yamamoto was like that too in the beginning, he was a young man against the world." She looked down at Toshiro and made sure to made eye contact with him." The Head-Captain sees himself in you." Toshiro was visibly shocked and fell silent for a few moments.

"Me?" he asked." He sees himself in me?" Unohanna nodded.

"And that's why he wants you to continue his legacy and lead the Gotei 13 after he is gone."

"I don't want to lead them." He answered quickly.

"Neither did he." She said." We don't always have a choice." Toshiro stood up and turned to the door.

"We always have a choice." He said to her over his shoulder as he left.

The day continued on and while everyone went about with their ordinary task Toshiro could not. He sat atop the rood of his barracks getting a survey of everything.

Everybody had a job in the Soul Society. As Captain it was the overall security of the Soul Society, which Toshiro thought as an ordinary Captain he performed that job. He was involved against Aizen and his Espada and he led the way against the Quincy's but this, what was going on now was much harder than any fight he'd been involved in.

He protected the Soul Society. The Head-Captain was charged not only with that charge but with the overall success of the Gotei 13. He hand-picked every member to enter the Gotei 13 from Captains down to the lowest seat. And if he thought paper-work now was a pain, the Head-Captain had that tenfold. And when it came to strength Toshiro couldn't even compare. Yamamoto was that strong after years and years of war, he had more fighting experience that Toshiro would ever know. He was one Toshiro could never compare with, there was no way he could do this.

Toshiro looked up and saw the sun setting. It he'd had a whole day to think this over and he knew Yamamoto was waiting for his reply. And he thought it best to not waste his time. His decision was made.

So he jumped off the roof and began making his way to the First Squad Barracks.

Toshiro walked into the Head-Captain's office and stood before the same group as before. Yamamoto behind his desk, Sasakibe to his right, Unohanna to his far right, and finally Shunsui and Ukitake on his far left.

"I have made my choice." Said Toshiro.

"And?" asked Yamamoto. Toshiro took a deep breath.

"I am not a great exception amongst the Captains." Said Toshiro." I excel in neither fighting skill, kido, or knowledge. I have only ever done my duty as a Captain of the Gotei 13." He fell silent once again. Everyone stood back looking visible saddened that Toshiro would refuse, except for Yamamoto. Toshiro looked across the room at him. Even in the face of disappointment he showed no emotion, something Toshiro could never understand. Here was Yamamoto and his staff was putting their trust in him, to protect the legacy of the Soul Society long after they are gone. He could not let them down." And I do so just now." He continued. He dropped to one knee." I will do what I must to protect the Gotei 13."

Yamamoto smiled under his beard while the other's cheered. Unohanna clapped her hands while Shunsui and Ukitake picked Toshiro up.

"Well done my boy!" said Shunsui waving his hat around before placing it on Toshiro's head. Yamamoto made his way over to them, the Captains quickly moving out of his way.

"Are you willing to learn what I takes to make a great leader?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir." Answered Toshiro.

"Be warned. It takes more than sheer strength and will to hold this position, although those are both skills you will learn. Your entire being both body and soul will tested to its limits in this Ultimate Trial. If you thought that your duties as Captain were troublesome they will increased a hundred fold should you take mine. With this knowledge are you still ready to undertake this challenge?" Everyone turned to Toshiro.

"I cannot be swayed." He answered." You put both your faith and trust in me to undergo this. Not only that but all the others will look to me for answers." Yamamoto nodded.

"An excellent trait Captain Hitsuguya." He said as he began walking past him." Take the rest of the night off. For tomorrow your training begins in earnest."


	14. Training in Earnest

And the next day Toshiro's training did begin in earnest. He wondered how his training to become Head-Captain would begin. Well what does one think when they think of the Head-Captain? They think unlimited and unmatched power. So Toshiro assumed that it would be taught combat training. Maybe sword fighting, kido, or even hand to hand but whatever it was he was ready. But the little Captain was in for a big surprise.

"File these." Said Yamamoto placing a file and some papers before Toshiro. He sat on a small desk next to the Head-Captain and was going to work along with him. The little Captain let out a sigh as looked over the stake of papers. He wasn't one to complain but he thought this ridiculous. He had paperwork to do at his own barracks, and if he thought that was bad the Head-Captain's was ten times as worse.

He not only had his own paperwork to deal with but had to file and collect papers from all the other divisions. So Toshiro was sitting there going from one paper to the next. Denying a claim from Squad Eight to have an open bar every night, to signing a document against Squad Eleven's roughness with other Squad's. It was tiring work.

Yamamoto was quiet the whole time and didn't speak one word for several hours.

"It's Noon." Is what he finally said when he finally did.

"What?" asked Toshiro turning from his work to the Head-Captain.

"It's Noon." He repeated." Go down to Squad Four and meet with Captain Unohana, she will instruct you next." Toshiro looked at him confused as Yamamoto reached over and took the papers he'd been working on away from him." Get moving Captain."

"Yes, sir." And Toshiro headed out of the office and on his way. Yamamoto stayed back and went over the documents.

Toshiro headed over to Squad Four, entering and finding the staff going about their regular tasks. The first person he came across was Isane.

"Lieutenant." He said getting her attention." Where's your Captain?"

"Captain Unohana is in here office." Said the tall Lieutenant, pointing him in the right direction. Toshiro nodded his thanks and headed to her office, knocking three times as he stood before the door.

"Come in." said a voice on the other end. Toshiro opened the door to see Unohana sitting behind her desk." Captain Hitsuguya." She greeted with a smile." Your just in time."

"Time, time for what?" he asked confused. Unohana walked out from behind her desk and into the middle of the room.

"Your lesson."

"Lesson? What lesson?"

"Your lesson in healing." She said going to the door." Follow me." She opened the door and headed out. Toshiro stood there confused and hurried to catch up with her.

"I didn't know this was a requirement of the position." Said Toshiro when he caught up to her.

"It's not." She said looking back at him." But the Head-Captain and I agreed that if you're going to take the Dangerous position as Leader of the Gotei 13 its best you have a knowledge of at least moderate healing techniques. That way you don't need to rely on me during battles." The two walked into the hospital ward where there were several injured Soul Reapers waiting to be treated." This is where your lesson begins."

Unohana walked over to a man holding his bleeding arm.

"And what happened to you?" she asked.

"Training exercise gone wrong ma'am." He responded.

"Let me see." The Soul Reaper showed her his arm, with a bloody cut running along his forearm." A slight laceration." She said to Toshiro." A minor cut." Then she held up her hand and the miracle of healing began. Toshiro watched as her hand glowed green and that aura forced the man's wound to heal." There, all done."

"Thank you ma'am." Said the Soul Reaper as he got up. Toshiro watched the man walked off as if he'd never been hurt at all.

"The Key." Said Unohana getting his attention. "Is to concentrate your energy into your hands. Though it's not like the energy you expel with fighting, this is a more nature less primordial. Would you like to see it again?"

"Yes." He nodded." I would."

Toshiro followed Unohana around her Squad as she tended to wounds both large and small. And each time she healed them within a few moments. Today was just a crash course for Toshiro, as Unohana later explained it would be some time before he could be able to do anything.

Then just like with Yamamoto before Unohana was finished with Toshiro's lesson.

"Go to Captain Ukitake at Squad 13." She told." There your next lesson will begin." Toshiro nodded to her expressing his thanks for her time and headed out to the Thirteenth's squad's barracks.

And when he arrived there was Ukitake sitting down in front of a chess board.

"Welcome Toshiro!" he greeted." Please take a seat." He motioned to the spot across from him.

"I didn't think I was coming here to play games." He commented seriously.

"Oh but this is no ordinary game." Said Ukitake with a smile." This is a game of strategy, designed to test your abilities in war." Toshiro nodded, this was probably the thing that made the most sense to him all day.

"Alright." He said sitting down.

"Excellent." Smiled Ukitake." It's your move." Toshiro looked down at the board and picked up one of his pawns, when he moved it forward the game had begun.

And they were there for some time, going back and forth in their game of wits taking each other's pieces. Then game went on for some time but eventually it ended.

Toshiro placed his Queen down on the board.

"Checkmate." He announced. Ukitake looked at the board strangely but upon further examination he found it to be true. His King was trapped by both Toshiro's Queen and Rook.

"Well done Toshiro." He chuckled sitting back. Looking at the outcome of the game Toshiro had won but had lost many pieces in the process, some very useful pieces." Although you did lose some valuable pieces in the battle." Toshiro looked to the edges of the board where they had their lost pieces placed. What Ukitake said was true but Toshiro had taken more of his than the other way around.

"Casualties of war." He said looking back up at his fellow white haired Captain." I kept my eyes on victory in the long run."

" Perhaps in time you'll learn to spare some pieces." Ukitake responded. Toshiro was silent but nodded his understanding.

"What is it I have to do next?" asked Toshiro." What is my next task?" Ukitake turned and looked out the window.

"It's getting a bit late." He answered." Why don't you go back to your barracks and get some rest?"

"But what about-"

"There will be time later for more. But for now you should rest." Toshiro nodded again, go up and headed out the door. Before leaving he nodded to Ukitake thanking him for his time.

The sun had set when Toshiro finally returned to his barracks.

He let out a sigh as he stood before the door to his barracks, this long day was over and although it wasn't very draining physically it was tedious and that's what annoyed him. He reached his arm forward and pushed the door open.

And when he walked into the office he came upon a strange sight. There was Rangiku along with Nanao, Isane, and Rukia. The four sitting around in a circle in their pajamas.

"HI CAPTAIN!" Rangiku waved at him.

"What the hell is this?" he asked stepping into the room.

"We decided to have a slumber party." Told Rangiku." I hope you don't mind we-"

"Fine." He groaned as he just continued walking." I'm going to bed." And he walked over and into his bedroom, hoping not to be disturbed the rest of the night.

The next day Toshiro was called to the meeting room to find his five teachers there waiting for him.

"Toshiro." addressed Yamamoto." You are here, then he are ready to begin."

"Begin what exactly?" asked Toshiro.

"Another step of your training." Toshiro smirked thinking now he would learn the combat skills he'd need. Yamamoto pointed over to the only chair in the room, the chair he himself sits in for every Captain's meeting.

"Go and take a seat." Toshiro nodded and walked over to the chair. Everyone in the room watched him and he couldn't help but feel strange with the way they were looking at him. He ran his hand across the arm of the chair and then boosted himself up and sat down.

"What's next?" asked Toshiro once he was seated.

"Address them." pointed Yamamoto to the rest of the group, as they lined up in their positions." Address them as if you were Head-Captain and this was a regular meeting. I will be watching from over here." He said walking over to the back of the room.

"I fail to see the relevance of this." commented Toshiro.

"It's how you present yourself." said Sasakibe." The Head-Captain must be able to speak and command his followers, when he speaks all must listen." Toshiro rolled his eyes at the Lieutenant's keenness but he did see a point to this exercise.

"Very well." he said." Captains, fall in!" Of course there were only four to act as the Captains for this exercise so it would have to do." What news is there to rep-" But then Shunsui held up his hand." Yes Captian Kyoraku?"

"Head-Captain." He said in a woosing voice." I'm not feeling so well, can we continue this meeting another time?"

"What?" responded Toshiro confused.

"Head-Captain." spoke up Unohanna." I'm still having issues with Squad Eleven members harassing my hospital staff."

"Well um-"

"Head-Captain I can't get my reports in one time can it wait until next week?" added Ukitake.

"What the-" said Toshiro but stopped as he looked to his left and saw Yamamoto standing there.

"You see the dilemma." said the old man." There will come times when you have to deal with the unprofessional manner of the other Captains. Because of this you must never show signs of confusion or fear, do not stammer answer quickly and direct." The rest of the Captains began to swarm around Toshiro offering their own pointers.

"Be affirmative." added Sasakibe." The other Captains will not listen to you unless they respect you."

"Don't slouch, sit up in your chair." commented Ukitake." You'll look more presentable that way." But no matter how high Toshiro sat up it didn't really changed how he looked, he felt like he was sitting in a chair made for Sajin.

"Let's try again." said Yamamoto as he stepped to the back of the room as the other Captains assumed their positions. Toshiro looked out at them and took a deep breath as he prepared himself again.

For a whole week this process repeated. Paperwork with Yamamoto, Healing with Unohanna, Chess with Ukitake, and speech with everyone. And as the week went on Toshiro grew more and more frustrated, because while he understood the importance of these task he saw them as second rate to the true purpose of being Head-Captain and that was the fighting skill.

And after a whole week of repeating this process he finally snapped.

He sat at his desk next to Yamamoto's going through paperwork, the stack of paperwork getting larger and larger with every day. And now his patients wore out.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He yelled slamming his hands on the desk, causing the papers to fly up into the air and then slowly falling back to the ground. Yamamoto however was not surprised.

"Something troubling you?" he asked casually.

"Well to be blunt Head-Captain." Toshiro replied turning to him." I thought when I was going to be trained to take your position; I assumed that I would be trained in fighting."

"An obvious assumption." Told Yamamoto." But fighting is only half of what I do here. My main priority is paperwork." He turned back to his work.

"But I thought our first priority was to the Soul Society." Said Toshiro getting his attention again." Doesn't that mean we should focus more on fighting skill?" Yamamoto opened up his eyes slightly.

"There is some level of politics that have to be taken into account." Told Yamamoto.

"Put our main priority overall is warfare."Toshiro stated. Despite the fact he was right that wasn't the point of these early exercises.

"There is more to my position that just fighting." He looked at Toshiro who continued to pout."You want to learn fighting skill?" asked Yamamoto after short silence. Toshiro turned to him and nodded enthusiastically." Very well then go to Squads Two, Six, and Seven. Learn the basics of Hakuda from Captain Soifon, the art of Shunpo from Captain Kuchiki, and swordsmanship from Captain Kommamura."

"I am already familiar with those skills."

"Then your skills will be advanced. They will teach you a greater way to master those skills, once you have mastered them then I will teach you."

"But master all those skills could take hundreds of years!"

"This entire process is meant to take place over hundreds of years." If you are going to be an effective warrior you must excel in all different categories. I did not get this powerful by sitting around, I had to train hard each and every day. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Said Toshiro.

"If combat is what you want to learn I'll let you leave early so that you may go and begin that training." Toshiro stood up and quickly headed for the door.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. "He headed to the door.

"But tomorrow." He said stopping Toshiro in his tracks." You will do all the leftover work from today, understand?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded and then Toshiro walked out the door.


	15. The New Squad 12

So Toshiro set out to do just that. He went around to Squads 2,6, and 7 asking for their respective Captains' help to master an art in which they excelled at. Sajin of course agreed to help him no questions asked, however Byakuya and Soifon took some more convincing. Since Toshiro could not tell them of his real reason for training he instead humored them by saying he could only learn from 'The Best of the Best'. With that Soifon agreed to teach him in hand to hand combat while Byakuya agreed to shunpo.

The weeks passed and Toshiro was now training harder than ever. He continued his work with Yamamoto and the other's but as soon as that was done he was off to train in fighting, with a different day of the week devoted to a different type. And today was Tuesday so that meant swordsmanship.

So he meet Sajin at his own barracks in Squad Ten and the two began sparring. And even after these few weeks Toshiro noticed a great improvement. Being in much shorter stature than Sajin he had somehow managed a way to not let his handicap affect his fighting skill and was able to fight against Sajin and his massive size.

Toshiro swung his sword left and right as fast as lighting, sometimes even to fast than Sajin had no time to block.

After some time of sparring they stopped to rest.

"You've gotten better Toshiro." Commented Sajin as they sat down." And in such a short amount of time." Toshiro mused to himself. He had gotten better utilizing the new skills he was learning and combining them into a new fighting style. Combining the swiftness of his faster shunpo with new sword skill and unarmed combat." But I'd expect as much from the children prodigy." Sajin said taking Toshiro from his thoughts. The little Captain smirked in response.

But then the two were both startled as the wall before them suddenly blew up and as the dust subsided there stood Kenpachi with his sword on his shoulder.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Sajin. But Kenpachi paid him no mind and instead his eye rolled over and looked at Toshiro.

"You!" he said pointing at him." I've heard you wanted to learn better swordsmanship."

"Well yes." Nodded Toshiro.

"That is why he asked me." Sajin pointed to himself.

"Bah!" Kenpachi grunted." He may be able to teach you some flashing tricks but only I can teach you how to really fight." He lifted his sword up in the air." To use your raw power as a weapon!" And when he swung down his sword a blast of his energy went with it and flew straight for the other two Captains.

The two quickly jumped out of the way but the blast continued on a hit right into the side of Toshiro's barracks. The wall shattered as debris and smoke flew everywhere.

Rangiku poked her head out from the now destroyed wall, her face and hair covered with dirt.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled.

"Ha!" laughed Kenpachi to Toshiro. "You're in trouble." But Toshiro's attention was instead drawn to a clock laying on the ground. It read '5:10' and he could tell it was still working since the arms were moving. And that's when it suddenly hit him that he had a meeting with the Head-Captain at Five. He'd now lost track of time and was late.

"Oh shit!" he groaned as he turned and headed off.

"Hey!" yelled Kenpachi.

"Toshiro where are you going?" asked Sajin.

"I've got somewhere to be!" yelled Toshiro over his shoulder." Sorry to run off so soon but I'm already late!" And he quickly Shunpoed away leaving the two Captains behind. In the aftermath of his leaving they turned to each other.

"Wanna fight?" asked Kenpachi bearing his sword at the giant.

Toshiro shunpoed across the Soul Society and to the Squad One barracks, to the Head-Captain's office. Just as he was about to knock on the door it swung open and there stood the Head-Captain.

"Toshiro my boy." He said upon seeing him." Good you've arrived, follow me." He walked out the door. Toshiro thought confused followed after his mentor.

"Where are we going?" asked Toshiro.

"To a Captain's Proficiency Test."told Yamamoto." I am required to interview the applicant while three other Captains attend."

Toshiro followed after him." Yes, sir I know how it works. I myself had to do it, and I was present for Shuhei Hisagi's examination."

"Yes but you weren't paying attention." Told the old man calmly.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Toshiro." H-Head Captain, I was perfectly aware of what was going on. I-I-"

"Save your breath, I'm not penalizing you for it. In truth it is a good thing that you were involved with Shuhei Hisagi's promotion, that means you have an idea of how these matters work. This time around you will just listen to the questions I ask and how I ask them, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Nodded Toshiro.

The two soon arrived at the place where the test would take place. Yamamoto opened the doors and to Toshiro's surprise nobody was there.

"We seem to be early." Commented Toshiro.

"Indeed. This will give an opportunity for another lesson for you." Yamamoto walked into the room and sat down.

"And what's that, sir?"

"Patience." Yamamoto told. Toshiro knew now that he was in for a long wait. He sighed and sat down next to the Head-Captain and the two began waiting. They waited and waited and waited, each mission ticking away annoyed Toshiro while the Head-Captain didn't seemed annoyed with it at all.

The seconds turned to minutes and the minutes to hours. After about two hours of waiting Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsi arrived all within several minutes of each other. Toshiro was finally grateful as something was now about to get done.

"Captains." Greeted Yamamoto." Are you ready for this?"

"Yes Head-Captain." They replied taking a seat.

"Captain Hitsuguya will sit in on this in order to understand the test from my perspective."

"Yes, sir." The three acknowledged. Just then there came a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" called Yamamoto. Then the candidate walked into the room. He was a man of average size, lean and with red hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Leader of the Soul Societies Advanced Research division Seigen Suzunami." He introduced as he stood before as far as he could see four Captains.

"Take a seat." Ordered Yamamoto. Seigen nodded and sat down. It was now as he sat down that he saw Toshiro, sitting behind the Head-Captain. He locked eyes with the little Captain for several seconds. Ukitake, Unohana, and Shunsui all followed Seigen's eyes to Toshiro but Yamamoto did not." Something the matter?" he spoke up.

"No, sir!" Seigen said finally breaking eye contact with Toshiro and sitting up straight.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes, sir!" Yamamoto took a breath before continuing.

"Tell me Seigen Suzunami, why do you think you deserve to be a Captain?" The questions and answers went on for about an hour. During this time Toshiro learned that Seigen was the former fifth seat of the first Division who was promoted from that rank nearly 60 years ago when he was put in charge of an advanced research team. It made sense then to promote him to the Captain of Squad 12 considering his background. Toshiro listened to questions asked and found them to very in-depth. But it wasn't so much the questions as it was the answers, and the answers were meant to explore the character of the one being asked them.

Once it was over Seigen was ordered out of the room and the Captains were left to discuss his future.

After he's left the room they all turned to Yamamoto.

"Well Captains, what do we think?"

"I like him." Answered Shunsui." He answered the questions confidently and never hesitated, in moments of crisis that's a good thing."

"And he's also a brilliant mind." Added Ukitake." His knowledge could be used to further efforts for the Gotei 13 on all fronts." When Yamamoto turned to Unohana she just nodded her approval. Then they all turned to the extra member in the room.

"Captain Hitsuguya." Said Yamamoto." What do you think?" Toshiro leaned forward.

"I agree with Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake." He told." His background makes him suitable for the 12th Squad Captain position." He fell silent for a short second." But I'm not so sure he's what Squad 12 needs."

"Are you speaking for yourself or on behalf of Mayuri?" asked Ukitake. Toshiro fell silently completely. Despite their rocky history Toshiro and Mayuri were good friends now and deep down it did annoy Toshiro to some sense to have someone replacing him at Squad 12.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Yamamoto to Toshiro.

"Yes." He answered.

"Very well then." Said Yamamoto." Then we are all agreed, he shall he Captain of Squad 12." The Captains nodded, even Toshiro despite the circumstance understood the importance of filling the ranks and nodded." Captain Hitsuguya." Yamamoto ordered."Shunpo back to the First division and retrieve and 12th Squad Captain's cloak from Lieutenant Sasakibe."

"Yes, sir." Said Toshiro. And he did as he was told, using shunpo to get to the first squad and back. He couldn't have been gone for more than thirty seconds before he stood before the Head-Captain again, handing him the Captain's cloak.

Yamamoto took it and then turned to Seigen who was surrounded by his other proctors.

"Seigen Suzunami." Said Yamamoto." You are officially promoted to Captain of Squad Twelve." He handed him the coat which the new Captain took.

"Thank you, sir." He said as he swung it around his shoulders." I will do all the duties required of me as an officer of the Gotei 13."

"I believe you will Captain." Said Yamamoto." Your official promotion will be made tomorrow morning at the Captain's meeting."

"Yes, sir. I will be there sir." And with that the examination was over and Seigen was sent on his way while his proctors exited together.

"So I hope you found this session useful." Said Yamamoto to Toshiro." It may be a long time before we can do it again."

"Yes, sir. I did, sir."

"And I noticed you were very quick in your venture from Squad One and back. Your skills are improving."

"Yes, sir. I've been working very closely with the Captains you mentioned these past few weeks."

Yamamoto nodded." Keep up the good work, and someday soon I will teach you how to fight."

**Note:**** Seigen Suzunami was a character that appeared in the game The 3****rd**** PHantom**


	16. Tensions

So the morning there was a Captain's meeting to announce the induction of the new Captain of Squad 12, Seigen Suzunami. So all the Captains arrived in the meeting hall.

Toshiro walked in to see most of them huddling around in a circle. As he walked in the door Lieutenant Sasakibe gave him a respectful nod which Toshiro returned as he walked to the group of Captains. There was Bansui, Byakuya, Sajin and Matsuri.

"Does anybody know anything about this new guy?" asked Bansui.

"No." replied Byakuya." I only heard about this last night."

"Very last minute." Said Sajin. He turned over to see Toshiro walk in amongst them." Toshiro do you know anything of this?" Toshiro's eyes glanced around at everyone as they looked at him. The truth was 'Yes' because he was involved in the examination due to his training but he decided to keep silent on the subject.

"No." He replied shaking his head. The moment of Tension passed for Toshiro as the Captains all turned back to each other.

"Captains!" called Sasakibe from the door causing everyone to turn to him." Take your positions, the meeting will begin shortly." The Captains did as instructed and began to line up. Toshiro walked past Byakuya but then found himself standing before a smiling Matsuri. He looked at her with a raised brow as she continued to smile at him.

"Isn't this exciting?" She said." We're getting a new Captain."

"Yes well." Toshiro cleared his throat." That's been happening very frequently as of late, so it's not all that interesting." He turned away from her and headed to his spot in the line-up.

"But it's my first time seeing a Captain being inducted rather than be inducted myself." She said following him." It's exciting." She took her place on Toshiro's right while Sajin was on his left. Shuhei walked in next and took his place next to Ukitake.

And then lastly Head-Captain Yamamoto walked in with his Lieutenant closing the door behind him. The old man banging his can along the floor as he began making his way down the nearly completed isles. And the old man felt a sense of pride in that fact and spoke of it as he made his way to his chair.

"As you are all aware." He began." The strength of the Gotei 13 is in its military structure, namely it's Captains who act as a sole army." He continued walking and everyone followed him with their eyes." Recently with Aizen's betrayal and the Attack of the Quincies we were faced with the peril of fighting an enemy with our military strength cut nearly in half. But we triumph and have since been able to regain our former strength." He was before his chair and he sat in it." And thanks to the recent efforts of our staff we have almost achieved that goal. "He nodded to Sasakibe." Today that mission finally ends with the new Captain of Squad 12, Seigen Suzunami." The doors opened up and the new Captain stood there for all to see. Everyone turned their heads and watched him as he marched out into the center of the room.

Seigen made his way down the rows of Captains. Some faces he recognized like Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunusi who had proctored him and of course he knew the Head-Captain but everyone else's face was new to him. But then as he took a step forward and glanced around he saw someone, someone whom he didn't see before.

Standing there between the giant fox and a woman was the boy, the white haired boy who he thought was at his exam the other day. Seigen thought nothing of it at the time thinking him to be Ukitake or more likely Shunsui's kid, but seeing him here now as one of the Captain's both shocked and confused him, stopping him in his place. The two locked eyes for several seconds before Seigen looked away and started looking at the other Captains.

"I'm the former fifth seat of the first Division, Seigen Suzunami." He told." I was happy to learn after returning from a scientific expedition that I would be promoted to Captain." He glanced around at everyone as he spoke." And I think my background will give Squad Twelve a new direction." Some Captains nodded while others made no movement at all." Head-Captain." He said turning to Yamamoto." I have already appointed my Lieutenant, if that is alright with you?"

"Finalize it with my own Lieutenant." Told Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir." Then Seigen took a step back and walked into the rows of Captains, taking his place next to Shuhei but all the while looking over at Toshiro.

Yamamoto sat back in his chair, his mind was at ease. Now that all the Captains and Lieutenants positions were filled the Gotei 13's military strength was back to its full power and he could now use all his focus on another priority, training Toshiro.

The meeting concluded a short time after and all the Captains began to disperse. Yamamoto watched form his balcony as the Captains left and began to return to their barracks.

"It appears that everything is going as planned." Said Shunsui as he and Ukitake approached Yamamoto from behind and stood next to him.

"Indeed." Agreed Ukitake." So what's next?" Yamamoto just nodded his head.

"What is next?" said Toshiro as he stepped into the room. Yamamoto turned around to see him standing between Lieutenant Sasakibe and Captain Unohana." What task do you have for me today?"

"Let's try public speaking again." Ordered Yamamoto. The teachers all went to their respective spots as Toshiro went to the Head-Captain's chair.

Meanwhile at Squad 12 the new Captain was getting himself acquainted with his division. It was going to be an interesting learning experience on both parts since the 12th Squad wasn't known for being very open while it's Captain had come from the strictness of the first division.

When he first walked in Seigen didn't like the sight of the division just lounging about and he made all of them line up in formation, then and only then did he address them.

Along with the Captain was his new Lieutenant. And as the Captain walked back and for the before the Squad the Lieutenant stood back.

"My name is Seigen Suzunami." He said at last." You will call me 'Captain' or 'Captain Suzunami', I don't care which, but you will call me by one." He stopped and pointed to his Lieutenant." This is Makoto Kibune, he will be my Lieutenant. He and I worked together for many years out in the field and when I needed someone for this position I knew he'd be the right man for the job." He nodded allowing Kibune to step up and say something.

"I look forward to working with all of you." He said." If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask." He stepped back and allowed his Captain to continue.

"On that topic, there will be changes around here." This statement caused the members of Squad 12 to turn their heads in confusion." I understand this division's purpose and I understand it's had for lack of a better work a very peculiar Captain over the past several years." The division nodded their heads in agreement." But I will change that!" He started to walk before the ranks again." I understand this division's function is research and development but we are also a military unit. Therefore Lieutenant Kibune will oversee the Research and Development while I oversee the development of this company's military usefulness." He stopped and looked at his Squad." Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Answered the division. Although they were cautious about the venture they certainly would like to see their image in the eye of the public change. And most of the division was willing to accepted change, well all accept one. One loon man at the back of the formation did not like the sound of this.

Meanwhile Toshiro had just returned to his barracks. The Meeting had run short and therefore his training had ended early. It was a useful session today better than last time, but that wasn't what was on his mind. He knew who was waiting for him back at the barracks and for the first time in a while they would have some alone time.

"Rangiku." Said Toshiro as he came through the door." Rangiku." He walked into the office and saw her standing before the mirror flipping her hair." Ah there you are, no time to fix your hair." He said sitting himself down on the couch." Leave it down and get over here." He spread his legs out."

"Sorry Captain can't do that today." She answered.

"What?!" answered Toshiro confused." What are you saying?!"

"The other Lieutenants and I are going to welcome the new Lieutenant." She answered.

"You can drink anytime!"

"We can have sex anytime." Toshiro's face began to turn red.

"Rangiku as your superior, I order you to get over here and-" He stopped as Rangiku leaned down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you later Captain." She said.

"Don't you walk away from me, Rangiku!" He pointed at her back." Don't you walk out that door.-" But that's all he could say as she walked out the door. Toshiro turned and groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Meanwhile at Squad 12. The New Captain and Lieutenant were busy filing documents away in their new office. The suddenly there was a knock at the door. Seigen nodded to his Lieutenant who rose from his desk to answer it.

Kibune answered the door to see the Lieutenants of Squads 10, 7, 6 and 3tanding before them.

"How's it goin?" said Iba at the head of the group.

"Good evening." Answered Kibune.

"You the new Lieutenant?" asked Renji.

"Yes, I am." He nodded.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Said Iba extending his hand which Kibune shook, only he didn't have as strong a grip as Iba." We're all getting together to celebrate your arrival, would you like to come with?"

"What?"

"You kind of have too." Said Rangiku ." Since it is your party and all."

"Um I don't know if I can." Replied Kibune." My Captain needs my help and-"

"Your Captain can't keep you in all night." Said Rangiku pushing Iba aside and stepping up, allowing Kibune to see her fully now." Come out, let's get to know each other better." She leaned in towards him and when Kibune looked down he saw her pouting face and then her large chest.

"Well I." he stammered adjusting his glasses. "I could ask him." Then he turned and walked back into the office.

"Captain." He said upon entering. Seigen gave a grunt in response, not taking his eyes from his papers." Some of the Lieutenants have come by and have asked if I can join them at a party." Seigen picked his head up and looked at him." In order for us to get to know each other better. Do I have your leave to go?"

Siegen nodded." Very well you may go. Just be careful." He pointed a stern finger at him.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir" Smiled Kibune as he turned and headed back to the door and the other waiting Lieutenants." I'm free to go." He said to them.

"Alright!" they cheered. And as he walked out Iba put his arm around Kibune and Rangiku latched onto his arm.

"This is gonna be so much fun." She said.

The sun hadn't even gone down yet and the Lieutenants had gone out drinking while Toshiro was alone in his barracks. Today would have normally been the day he trained with both Sajin and Kenpachi in swordsmanship but neither of them were around when he called, on top of that he couldn't find Soion or Byakuya so training with them was out of the question. That didn't matter so much at first because Toshiro himself had cleared up the rest of his day in order to be with Rangiku. But that plan backfired and now he had nothing to do, that was until there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he groaned while rubbing his eyes. He heard the door open and two stomps against the floor. Toshiro then picked up his head and saw to his surprise Matsuri, Captain of Squad Five standing before him." Good evening." He said to her.

"Good Evening. "She answered. Silence followed in the aftermath of her speaking.

"Did you want something?" he finally asked.

"I think you're the one that wants something." She said.

"Excuse me?!" He yelled jumping up, but Matsuri looked at him confused.

"I heard you were being trained by the Captains of Squad 7 and 11 in swordsmanship." She told. Toshiro calmed down and straightened himself out.

"That's correct. But what's it to-"

"I could help you." She said quickly." Help you with sword fighting that is. If you'd like." Toshiro turned away from her and looked out the window. He'd already pissed away some of his afternoon doing nothing and Rangiku was out there getting drunk. So he'd have to pass the time somehow. And this seemed a productive outlet, train and learn something about the new Captain.

"Alright." He said turning back to her." Let's step outside."

"Great." She said following him.

Meanwhile the Lieutenants were at the bar. That being the Lieutenants of Squads 2,3,6,7,10 and 12. They all sat around in a circle with their glasses together, then all at once they raised them up and cheered and then proceeded to drinking.

Once finished they rested their cups down.

"Welcome to the group Kibune." Renji patted him on the back.

"Sorry I'm late." Said a voice. Everyone turned over to see not a Lieutenant but a Captain standing there, Captain Hisagi of the 9th division. Kibune quickly shot up.

"Good evening Cap-" But was stopped as Iba put his hand up.

"There's no need for that." He told." Shuhei's only got promoted from a Lieutenant to a Captain a few weeks ago." Shuhei looked over and noticed Kibune, the new guy.

"Captain Shuhei Hisagi." He greeted." But you can just call me Shuhei."

"Thank you, sir." Said Kibune.

"You don't have to do that 'sit' crap with me." Shuhei said sitting down.

"SHUHEI!" Rangiku yelled as she nearly jumped over the table and grabbed him into a tight hug." You managed to get away?!"

"Yea." He groaned as she finally let him go.

"Don't like the new Lieutenant?" asked Renji.

"He's a pain." Shuhei groaned while getting himself a drink." Always trying to get me to sign documents and go to meetings."

"Aren't you supposed to do those things?" asked Kibune. Everyone turned and looked at him strangely. Shuhei was the first to change his facial expression as he began chuckling.

"You are new here." He chuckled as he took a sip. Just then a new song came on over the radio and Rangiku slammed on the table.

"Shuhei!" she yelled at him." This is my song, dance with me!" Then without another word she yanked him up and began jumping around the room with him.

"She always like this?" asked Kibune.

"Whenever she starts drinking." Told Iba.

"What about normally?"

"She's pretty much the same." He chuckled.

"Who is she?" asked Kibune looking to Iba.

"She's Rangiku Matsumoto, the Lieutenant of Squad Ten."

"If she's like this, then what's her Captain like?"

"Quite the opposite." Was the response.

"And what would a man have to do to be with a woman like that?" asked Kibune adjusting his glasses to get her reflection in his glasses.

"Fancy her do you?" chuckled Iba." Unfortunately she's taken."

"Really?" asked Kibune. All the Lieutenants nodded.

Just then Rangiku sat herself down next to Kibune. She sat back down panting, her assets nearly falling out of her shirt. Shuhei sat down in his original seat.

"That was fun." She panted. Kibune looked her over interested as she laughed laying herself over the table.

"Rangiku." Kibune said getting her attention." Lieutenant Iba tells me you're in a relationship."

"Uh-huh." Rangiku nodded with a smile. She reached down into her shirt and produced a picture and handed it to the new Lieutenant. Kibune took it expecting to see the epitome of a man, a tall broad figure with a chiseled face and body, the only man Kibune could think of to have a woman like Rangiku. Thought what he saw surprised him.

There was the picture of Rangiku with a man alright if that's what you'd call him, he looked much more like a boy. Kibune imagined half the age of Rangiku. He was half her height and in the picture Rangiku was pulling him into a hug, putting his head between her chest as she flashed the peace sign. Kibune thought he'd just been made the butt of a joke, but soon found out otherwise.

"What is this?" he chuckled showing the picture to Rangiku, thinking it a joke on her part." Some kind of a joke?"

"No." she reached over the table and passed her finger over the two in it." That's me, and that's my boyfriend."

"That's your boyfriend?!"

"He's my Captain." She stated plainly.

"You're involved with your Captain?!" Rangiku nodded her head with a goofy smile on her face.

"Speaking of which." Said Izuru." Where is Captain Hitsuguya now?"

"He's back at the barracks. He wanted to have sex earlier, but I was leaving to come here."

"So you didn't do it?" asked Shuhei. Rangiku shook her head with a large smile across her face. Iba sat back and chuckled at the look of pure confusion on Kibune's face." What's he doing then?"

"Probably waiting for me." She answered running her hands through her hair.

"What has he been up to lately?" commented Renji." I see him in the company of my Captain a lot."

"I've seen him with Captain Soifon at Squad two every now and then." Said Izuru.

"I don't know." Said Rangiku." He doesn't tell me what he does on his off time. Mostly cause I never ask."

"What if he's hanging out with Momo?" suggested Renji. And that comment made Rangiku jolt in her seat, her drunken antics earning a laugh from most everyone around.

"What?" she said in a sinister tone as she turned her head to Renji.

"What if he's hanging out with Momo?" he asked again trying not to laugh to hard." The two of them are old friends."

"Or what about Momo's Captain, Matsuri?" added Shuhei. Rangiku blew on her tongue.

"There's no way." She responded matter of factly.

"If you say so." Said Shuhei." But he was standing next to her in the meeting today."

"What?!" asked Rangiku. Once again her drunken state force her to overcomplicate things, much to the enjoyment of her peers." This will not do, not at all!" She attempted to jumped to her feet but tripped over herself and fell onto the floor, causing everyone to laugh.

She stood herself back up and grilled them all down, stopping them from laughing. She looked over at Kibune who had the same look on his face as he was still looking at her picture.

Rangiku reached over and yanked the picture from Kibune's hand." Mine." Was all she said. The rest of the Lieutenants watched as Rangiku left, stumbling out the door.

"She's quite the character." Chuckled Iba. The rest of the Lieutenants nodded their agreement, they were of course used to Rangiku and her antics. Renji turned and looked over at Kibune who was still frozen.

"You alright?" he poked him.

"She's having sex with a child?!" Kibune yelled.

"Well technically he's several hundreds of years old, he's no mere child." Commented Izuru in a calm matter.

"She's a WHORE!" yelled Kibune as he jolted up. And that statement shocked all those around who froze up in shock, except for Iba. He quickly shot up to his feet and pointed a finger at the new Lieutenant.

"Now wait a minute!" He said. "I'll hear now talk about her like that, from you."

"Why are you defending her?" asked Kibune in a mock laugh." She's a cradle robbing whore, she-" And that was as far as he got before Iba reached over and punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. He would have advanced his assault if the others hadn't grabbed him.

There were several seconds of grunting and yelling before one voice yelled out.

"ENOUGH!" Then everyone looked over to see Shuhei' Lieutenant Genshiro standing there. Then the older man walked into the room and towards all of them.

"Genshiro what are you doing here?" asked Shuhei.

"Looking for you Captain." He responded as he stood before them." And it seems I've come just in time to help you arrest these drunken brawlers."

"Drunken Brawlers?" Shuhei questioned as Genshiro reached over and grabbed Iba by his wrists." No!" he commanded." Not him."

"I saw the whole thing Captain." The Lieutenant replied." This one lashed out and struck the other. The laws dictate we take them both back to holding." Shuhei was about to lash back at his Lieutenant but knew it was no good, rules are rules. He turned to Iba and nodded." It's alright." He said. The seventh Squad Lieutenant just nodded his head solemnly feeling no shame. Genshiro then restrained Iba and headed out the door with him.

Shuhei then turned to Kibune who had just picked himself up off the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Come here!" he grunted as he grabbed the Lieutenant forceful and restrained him violently. He himself was angry about how Kibune spoke about Rangiku and saw it fit to take that frustration out on the Lieutenant now. Then he marched him back to the 9th squad.

Meanwhile back at Squad Ten with Toshiro and Matsuri.

They'd been sparring for the better part of the night and while Matsuri viewed it as time used to get to know Toshiro better, he viewed it as another training session. Fighting with everything he had and every new skill he learned.

But eventually the two tired out and they called it quits.

"Well that was fun." She said stabbing her sword into the ground and sitting down on the edge of the porch. She looked up at Toshiro who still looked ready to fight but she smiled at him and patted the spot next to her, indicating she'd like him to sit down. Toshiro panted, nodding his head and returned his sword to its sheath on his back. Then he walked over and sat down to his fellow Captain." You're a lot faster than I thought Shiro." He whence knowing she'd been listening to her Lieutenant too much." And a lot physically stronger too, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Toshiro cleared his throat." Well I um… originally at the academy, but recently the other Captains have been helping me."

"Why?"

"Well I asked, and they were more than happy to help."

"Oh so you're like the baby of the group?" she asked as she ruffled up his hair." Everyone looks out for you." Once she took her hand away he shook his head causing her to chuckle.

"Well." He responded slyly." I can't be the baby forever."

"Somethings never change."

"Something's do."

"What do you mean?" she turned back to him looking confused, knowing that he was implying something.

"Stick around long enough, you might find out." Matsuri turned back still looking confused but dismissed the previous conversation.

"Momo talks about you a lot." Matsuri told.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. She's upset that she doesn't get to see you all that much."

"I've been busy." Was his reply.

"Said she hadn't seen you since the party a few weeks ago, when you had to leave early?" Then a thought occurred to her." Say what did you have to leave for anyway?" Toshiro's eyes suddenly burst open." What did the Head-Captain want?"

"Well umm.. he…. He just wanted to go over the reports of my division for that month." He answered. And that answer seemed to work because she nodded and looked away.

Just then the sliding door opened behind them and the two Captains turned around to see Rangiku standing there.

"Oh Rangiku." Said Toshiro." So you're finally back." Rangiku cocked her head over to Matsuri and despite the playfulness of what was said back at the bar, now her worst fears were realized. And that factor was displayed on her face and Toshiro immediately saw it." Aw hell this isn't gonna be good."

Matsuri looked between the two confused." What's going on?" she asked Toshiro.

"You'd better go." Toshiro said to her as they both stood up."I'll handle this."

"No." said Rangiku stepping outside." Stay, as long as you'd like." She stepped out and closer to the two.

"Rangiku I don't think that's-" But Rangiku pushed Toshiro out of the way.

"Don't worry." Said Rangiku." We're just going to have some girl talk." And Toshiro knew that there was no way this could end well.

Just then there came a rapid knocking at the door." Rangiku, Rangiku!" a voice that was clearly Renji's was calling.

"Ah Rangiku!" Toshiro called to her." Door's for you, you'd better go and get it." But Rangiku did not listen and still continued to glare down at Matsuri. Toshiro then decided that if he couldn't get her attention then Renji most likely would.

"I know what you're up to." Said Rangiku.

"Up too?" was Matsuri's reply." I'm not up to anything."

"Don't play that game with me. I'm wise to your antics, I've seen the way you look at my Captain." Matsuri shifted herself forward and the look on her face darkened.

"And what business it that of yours?"

"I'm only going to tell you once." Said Rangiku." Stay away from me."

"You forget your place, Lieutenant." She said the last word in a scolding matter.

Toshiro went to the door and answered it, the frantic knocking and calling continued until it was open. And when the door opened and Renji saw Toshiro there his face went pale.

"Lieutenant. "He said." What's the trouble?"

"Ah umm. Captain… well it's um.. something for Rangiku." He stammered. And Toshiro knew from the way Ranji was speaking that whatever this matter was it was urgent.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well umm. Lieutenant Tetsuzumon is in prison." Renji told.

"WHAT?!" yelled Toshiro." What for?"

"He got in a fight with the new Lieutenant of Squad 12. I was thinking Rangiku could sweet-talk Shuhei into getting Iba out." Now Iba was Toshiro's best friend's Lieutenant and he knew him to be a good man, any way he could he'd have to help.

"It's worth a shot." Said Toshiro and he bounded across the room and back out to the courtyard to see Rangiku and Matsuri still glaring at each other." Rangiku! Iba's in prison!" he called getting her attention.

"What?!" she exclaimed turning to him." What for?"

"Don't know but we've got to get him out." Said Tohiro." C'mon!" Rangiku then turned and ran out but not before turning back to Matsuri and saying "This isn't over." Toshiro spoke to her next.

"I'm sorry we have to run out like this." He said to her." But something urgent has come up." And without another word he excused himself and ran off.

The two Lieutenants and one Captain arrived at Squad Nine in only a few minutes. And after only a few minutes of entering the barracks they found Shuhei and his Lieutenant Genshiro waiting by the prison cells.

"Shuhei! Shuhei!" called Rangiku." What's happened, what's this all about?"

"Iba and Kibune are being held in holding." He answered." But since you here I can-" But he was stopped as Genshiro cleared his throat, reminding his Captain of his place and what he must do." And I'm afraid I'll have to keep them there until further notice."

"Further notice?" questioned Renji." What's that?"

"Until their respective Captains arrive." Told Genshiro." Only they or the Head-Captain himself can do it."

"Shuhei." Toshiro stepped up. "What happened exactly?" The ninth Squad Captain looked from Toshiro to Rangiku.

"Well Captain Hitsuguya you see we-"

"I'm sorry, sir." Broke in Genshiro." But we are not at liberty to give any information except to the Captains of their respective divisions or the Head-Captain himself." He said snobbishly.

"Well at least tell us what you can tell us." Said Rangiku." You can do that, can't you?" Shuhei looked back to his Lieutenant who nodded.

"They had a dispute and it resulted in Lieutenant Tetsuzimon punching Lieutenant Kibune." He told.

"So it's assault?" asked Renji. Shuhei nodded.

"And whenever there is an assault charge amongst officers of the Gotei 13." Told Genshiro." The Head-Captain hold a hearing for the parties involved." Toshiro jumped at the sound of that." He has already been notified and he will decide the time." Rangiku moved to speak again but Genshiro cut her off." I'm sorry ma'am, that's all that we are allowed to discuss." And with that he turned away, the issue finalized.

Shuhei gave them a saddened look, wishing he could do more but not being able to.

"C'mon." Toshiro said to the Lieutenants." We've done all we can." Knowing there was nothing else they could do Rangiku and Renji left with Toshiro and returned to their respective barracks.

And needless to say after not getting what she wanted, Rangiku was in a rage.

"I don't believe it!" She exclaimed upon entering the office." That he wouldn't listen to me, let alone not even tell me what happened. And now he's letting his friend rot in jail. He-" She stopped and watched as Toshiro walked by with a silly smile on his face.

"Captain, why do you have that smirk on your face?"

"Me?" asked Toshiro as he walked by his desk." No reason." But then when he looked on his desk he noticed something, an envelope that wasn't there before. He grabbed it and opened it.

It read:

"Meet in my office at 2100." And it was signed by Head-Captain Yamamoto.

This was just what Toshiro was expecting. This hearing would be another opportunity for him to learn the tools of Yamamoto's trade. Looking at the clock he realized it was 8:45, nearly nine o'clock. Toshiro turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"Rangiku." He told her." I'm going out for quick stroll."

"This late?" she asked." And at a time like this?"

"Yes." He answered." I might stop by Squad Seven and tell Sajin what's going on."

"Well I'll-" She said following after him.

"NO!" he yelled from the door." No." He said calmer." You just stay here." And to his surprise Rangiku did as he told." Don't wait up." And then he left.

Toshiro arrived soon after in the back room to Yamamoto's office where Lieutenant Sasakibe was waiting.

"Captain Hitsuguya." He greeted.

"Lieutenant." He replied." Where does he want me?"

"You will wait in this room, sir. And listen in on what transpires when the Head-Captain is ready for you he will announce you in."

"Very well." Nodded Toshiro. And with that Sasakibe left and went into the other room where the Head-Captain was waiting in his chair. Before him were the two Lieutenants in question and behind them their Captains along with the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad Nine in the background.

Sasakibe went up next to Yamamoto and whispered to him that Toshiro had arrived and was ready. With that Yamamoto prepared to get everything underway while Toshiro leaned in from the other room and prepared to listen.

Sajin's noise began to twitch. He smelt something, something familiar. But before he could investigate further on the matter Yamamoto got his attention.

"Captain Kommamura is something troubling you?"

"No, sir." He answered snapping back to attention.

"Now then." Yamamoto turned to the two Lieutenants." Will the convicted step forward." The two did as they were told." It is the job of the 9th Division to carry out punishments but the overall accusing of the punishment is left entirely to me." The two Lieutenants waited." We will start at the beginning, What actually happened?" But neither of the two Lieutenants spoke up and remained silent. "Lieutenant Kibune." Said Yamamoto.

"Yes, sir?" he answered.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Yes, sir." He stepped up." I was in my office located at Squad 12 getting comfortable with my new surroundings and finishing up some last minute paperwork when some of the other Lieutenants arrived."

"Which Lieutenants?" asked Sasakibe.

"The Lieutenants of Squads 3,6,7, and 10. They invited me out drinking to celebrate my promotion which once getting permission from my Captain I accepted." Everyone listened intently from the Captains to the Head-Captain to Toshiro in the backroom." And as the night went on we continued to drinking and some words were exchanged which led to the Lieutenant of Squad 7 striking me. An-"

"That'll be all Lieutenant." Said Yamamoto. He then turned his eyes to the other Lieutenant." Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon step forward." And the Squad Seven officer did as he was told." I have never had any problems with your Division, certainly not from your Captain." He glanced at Sajin who nodded proudly." And never from yourself. So tell me Lieutenant, what could have transpired to make you lash out on someone you were trying to welcome." Iba shifted in his place.

"Go ahead Tetsuzaemon." Encouraged Sajin.

"He…said something." told Iba." Something I didn't approve of."

"And what was it?" asked Yamamoto. He fidgeted some more.

"I'd rather not repeat it."

"For me you will repeat it." Ordered Yamamoto in a calm but commanding tone. Iba stopped shifting in his place and instead took a deep breath and prepared to say what he had to say. In the back room Toshiro leaned in and prepared to listen as best he could.

"He said that Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from Squad 10 is a whore due to her relationship with her Captain." Needless to say this caused most jaws to drop in the room except for Yamamoto who did not stir in his chair. Sasakibe glanced at the back room looking for Toshiro.

The little captain stumbled back in shock, he never would have expected this case to hit so close to home with him.

"All of you, wait outside." Said Yamamoto pointing to the door. The officers did as they were told and shuffled out. Then Yamamoto turned to his Lieutenant." Bring him in." Sasakibe nodded and turned and went for the back room.

But the second he did the door flung open and Toshiro marched out in a rage.

"I take it you heard everything?" asked Yamamoto. But his speech went on deaf ears as Toshiro marched past him." We will talk about the punishment now."

"I'm delivering my own punishment." Said Toshiro as he reached back and unsheathed some of his sword.

"Stay that sword, Captain!" called Sasakibe." The Head-Captain was called you in here to discuss the punishment, not to deliver it yourself." Biting his lip Toshiro returned his sword to it's place and turned to face the First Division officers.

"What are we to do then?" he asked.

"What would you have me do?" answered Yamamoto.

"Fire the Lieutenant of Squad 12." Toshiro stated.

"After he had just been promoted, filling the last of the open ranks. And on what charge?" asked Yamamoto.

"Stupidity." Said Toshiro taking a step forward." Harassment." As he took another." Disrespect." He took another step and now stood right before Yamamoto.

"And what of Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon?"

"Let him go free. A slap on the wrist."

"Why?" asked Yamamoto." He was the own who assaulted another officer."

"But he had been provoked!" answered Toshiro. Yamamoto was silent." Are you saying you're going to terminate that man's services while the other stays?!"

"The odds do not look well for Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon, being that he is the attacker in this case."

"But you said yourself he has never given you any problems! Give him a free pass and-"

"If I gave him a free pass then I'd have to give them to everyone!" told Yamamoto.

"That's not fair." Said Toshiro knowing this was a losing battle.

"My job is not to be fair!" replied Yamamoto" My job is to preserve order, which starts with the Officer who run the Divisions! If I gave free passes to everyone then there would be no order!" Thus the purpose of Yamamot's position was revealed, to ensure order in anyway possible. The Head-Captain nodded to Toshiro ordered him to the back room.

The little captain did as he was told and began walking back. Once the door had shut behind him Yamamoto nodded to Sasakibe signaling for him to let the others back in.

So everyone walked back in and returned to their original spots. Toshiro poked his head through the crack of the door and listened once again.

"After careful consideration." Began Yamamoto." I have come up with the terms of the punishment. The two Lieutenants stepped up." Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon." The seventh Squad officer stepped up." The laws say that assault among officers is punishable by 2-5 years stay in prison. But given your service record along with the fact that your mother was a Lieutenant before you I am willing to shorten the sentence you six months. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." He responded.

"Captain Kommamura." Yamamoto turned to him." Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded half-heartedly.

"Lieutenant Makoto you are free to go." Kibune smirked to himself and turned to leave but was stopped by the sternness of the Head-Captain's voice." But you will keep this in mind won't you?" Kibune looked back at him.

"Y-Yes, sir." Then Yamamoto sat back in his chair and Kibune followed his Captain out the door. The Ninth Squad officers Shuhei and Genshiro then moved in to restrain Iba and take him away.

"That won't be necessary." Said Yamamoto stopping them, much to their surprise." Will it Lieutenant?" he asked Iba.

"No, sir." Then escorted by the Ninth Squad officers and his own Captain Iba was taken away. As the went to the door Sajin turned back to the Head-Captain, noticing Sasakibe heading off towards the back room.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, sir." He said. Yamamoto nodded his head in reply and Sajin did the same before turning and leaving.

Yamamoto then turned back to see his Lieutenant walking towards him.

"Toshiro's gone." Was all he said. Yamamoto just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew of course Toshiro would not have been pleased with the outcome of this meeting, and wherever he was he was venting about it somehow. But this was a good lesson for him.

Life isn't always fair and sometimes good people get hurt. In war casualties were going to be made. If Toshiro was going to become Head-Captain he'd have to learn that above all things.

Meanwhile Seigun and Kibune were returning to their barracks.

Kibune walked behind his Captain who had remained silent ever since they left the First Squad Barracks. Thinking his Captain upset with him and trying to make up for it in any way possible the Lieutenant spoke out.

"Captain." He said." I would like to personally apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for and unprofessional, and-"

"Indeed it was." Seigen responded. But he didn't sound as angry as Kibune thought." Only our first day as officers and you've gotten yourself into trouble. I will have much to do in order to get everyone to forget about this."

"I will do whatever you ask, sir." said Kibune.

"No. This is something I must do, if I am to undo the damage you've done." He turned and realized he stood before the Squad 10 barracks." And it starts now." He turned and walked into the barracks and towards the Captain's office. His Lieutenant followed him and together they found the Captain's office.

Seigen knocked on the door and after a moments wait it opened up but all he saw was an empty office.

"What do you want?" asked a voice. Seigen and Kibune both looked down to see Toshiro standing there. The Captain of Squad 12 looked down at the boy, seeing him now for the third time. Toshiro looked up with a scowl on his face at both of them.

"Excuse me." began Seigen." But I am looking for the Ca-" His Lieutenant then leaned in and whispered in his ear telling him the boy standing before them was the Captain. Seigen was surprised but he didn't let it show." Captain." He addressed Toshiro." I would like a word with you." He cocked his head into the office and noticed Rangiku nearby." In private."

Toshiro turned and went back into the office." Rangiku." He called to her." Step outside for a moment." And by the harsh tone of his voice Rangiku exited the room. She walked outside and noticed Kibune standing there.

"Kibune!" she greeted with a smile and a hug." How are you doing?!"

In the office Toshiro walked over to his desk and sat on it." What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know if you remember me." began Seigen trying to make this somewhat formal with an introduction." But I've just been promoted to Captain, my name is-"

"I know what your name is." interrupted Toshiro." I was at the meeting today."

Seigen nodded." And you were at my examination the other day." Toshiro nodded." Why was that by the way?" Toshiro picked up his head and the two locked eyes.

"Why have you come here?" asked Toshiro changing the subject.

"There was a bit of trouble involving my Lieutenant earlier this night that involved your own." Seigen said.

"Was there?" answered Toshiro.

"Yes and he said a few tasteless things about your Lieutenant."

"Did he?" Toshiro said. Of course he already knew the story and the fact it was being repeated to him made him angrier.

"So on behalf of Squad 12 I would like to formally apologize for my Lieutenant's actions." And he took a short bow.

Toshiro smirked in response." How touching. But I refuse your apology."

"Excuse me?" said Seigen confused.

"I refuse your apology but I will tell you this." He jumped off his desk and walked until he stood right before his fellow Captain." If I ever hear about something like this again, your Lieutenant will pay the price." Feeling threatened Seigen knelt down and starred Toshiro down.

"Then you will deal with me." The Little Captain only smirked in response. Seigen infuriated turned and walked out the door." Kibune let's go!" He called. THe Lieutenant followed after his Captain and Toshiro went to the door to see them go. Rangiku looked and him and noticed the smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Seigen and Kibune meanwhile exited the barracks.

"That boy!" groaned Seigen." How dare he?"

"Sir, what happened, sir?!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Seigen continued to grunt and groan all the way back to their barracks." That boy who does he think he is. Mark my words Kibune one day things will change here."

"What do you mean , sir?"

"One day things will change. I could change things here." He turned and looked out over all the Gotei 13." This place was once the center of power and order, now it has resorted to putting foul-mouth children in positions of power. Should I be Head-Captain that would not be happening."

"Sir you can't mean that-"

"I do!" Seigen turned to him." I have already changed the order of the 12th division and I could do so for all the Gotei 13."

"Sir your speaking angered, you-"

"Think about this Kibune. I was a former first division member and now after all these years he's promoted me to one of the most important Captain's positions. It is clear he favors he or he would not have picked me for this. And the Head-Captain is a very old man and getting older, who knows how much time he's go left in him. Therefore I could see him leaving the fate of the Gotei 13 in the hands of someone like me. Of course 'll have to get my name out there in a more positive light after what you've done tonight. But in the long run I could see myself as Leader of the Gotei 13. And then, things would change."

Seigen was silent as he looked up at the night sky in awe dreaming about what could be. But then he turned away and went into his own barracks.


	17. The Vizords Revenge Part 1

**The Vizords Revenge Part 1**

The World of the living, Karakura Town. This town had certainly seen its share of bloodshed, that's understandable thought with all the souls around it was a prime target for hollows. So the Soul Society thought it in their best interest to keep the area under constant surveillance, just in the case the worst should happen.

So at that time a group of Soul Reapers had been stationed there for the time being. The group consisted of Lieutenants Matsumoto, Hinamori, Isane, Kira and Nanao. The Captain overseeing the progress of the group was Captain Hitsugaya, who was put in charge as another training mission from Yamamoto. But with her Captain in charge this left Rangiku as the leading officer of the group when he wasn't there.

At that time the five has separated to make different routes along the city to cover more ground. Rangiku and Momo were going their own way with Rangiku dragging Kira along. Nanao and Isane went another way.

"Look at this place." Said Rangiku as effortlessly moved amongst the crowd while her comrades were trapped." It's bustling with so much excitement."

"Easy for you to say." Grunted Momo as she was pressed between two people but then managed to push herself free and stumbled next to Rangiku. She stumbled forward but a little too fast and nearly fell off the sidewalk and into oncoming traffic.

Luckily Izuru jumped right behind her and grabbed her, pulling her back to safety." So much going on." Said Momo as she watched the car go blazing by and the hordes of people all around them. "Oh I do wish Toshiro were here." Said Momo. Rangiku let out a slight grunt at her.

"Now ladies." Said Izuru stepping between them." Remember we've got a job to do." Speak of the devil right at that minute Rangiku's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open to see an embarrassing picture of Toshiro half-dressed, coming out of the shower reading 'Incoming call Toshiro'.

"Hello." Said Rangiku as she put the phone to her ear. Immediately after the words left her mouth the phone began ringing with an irritated voice on the other end. Rangiku was taken by surprise and nearly dropped the phone.

"You were supposed to call in immediately after making contact!" Said Toshiro." I told you to keep me post at all time and-" Rangiku slowly took her phone away from her ear and closed it, much to the shock of Izuru and Momo.

"Why did you do that?" asked Momo." Toshiro sounded really mad."

"I'll give him some time to cool off." Rangiku replied as she casually slipped her phone into her pocket." In the meantime we can all go and hang-out. What do ya say?" she asked turning to the other two enthusiastically.

"I don't think that's such a-" began Izuru.

"C'mon." said Rangiku latching onto his arm causing him to blush." It'll be fun." Then she laughed and began dragging him off leaving Momo behind.

"Wait!" called out Momo." Don't forget about me." Then she ran after them.

Not too far away Nanao and Isane could see the trio running off.

"That woman." Commented Nanao." Always looking for fun."

"It's a good thing her Captain isn't here or he'd have a fit." Right at that moment Nanao's phone began to ring and he pulled it out.

"Speak of the devil." she said turning it to Isane and showing him the caller ID reading 'Captain Hitsugaya'." This isn't going to be good."Then Nanao opened his phone and put it to her ear.

Rangiku, Momo, and Izuru were now enjoying themselves at a small restaurant, or rather Rangiku was. Stuffing down food and drinking till her hearts content.

"Another." She shouted to the waiter after she chugged down another drink. Izuru and Momo sat across from her stunned.

"Maybe you should take it easy Rangiku." Commented Izuru." You don't want to get fat."

"I'M NOT FAT!" Rangiku yelled, managing to spit a tray of food onto him.

"Of course I'm not saying you are." He stammered." Your perfect the way you are and-" He continued to talk on but then suddenly he stopped as the three heard a loud scream and felt a sudden rise of energy.

They all knew what that was and that meant it was time to work. They quickly left their gigai's and moved.

The three made their way to where they felt in coming from when Rangiku's phone began ringing once again. This time it was Nanao.

"You sense that?"she asked once Rangiku picked up the phone.

"Yes." She replied." We're on our way now."

"Isane and I are en route, we'll meet you there." Then she hung up.

"What did she say?" asked Momo as he ran next to Rangiku.

" Nanao and Isane are en route."

The three arrived ten minutes later in a large open field. There was already hollow blood on the ground. Nanao and Isane were already locked in battle with several others.

Rangiku, Izuru, and Momo arrived then and observed the scene.

Isane swung his sword and slashed one across the leg. The creature collapsed under its own weight and fell to one knee. Nanao capitalized on this weakness and shot a kido blast through the monster's head. It's blood splattered onto the ground before it disappeared.

But then another hollow jumped over and punched Nanao, sending her flying back onto the ground. The hollow then lunged forward and swung it's fist down at Isane, who held her sword up and blocked.

"NO!" shouted Rangiku as she watched Nanao fly across the battleground. She quickly ran over to her.

"Rangiku wait!" called Momo. But her yelling had attracted the attention of the other hollows and they turned over to see Izuru and Momo standing there. They let out a roar as they charged the two.

Rangiku quickly went over and helped Nanao to his feet, putting his arm around her shoulder." Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." she groaned." You shouldn't worry." Izuru quickly jumped up and swung his sword across a hollows face. Momo stood behind him and fired a fireball at one. But then Isane was sent tumbling down at their feet.

"ISANE!" Momo yelled at seeing him lying there. She quickly ran over to him while Izuru plunged his sword into another hollow.

As Rangiku was supporting Nanao something caught their attention. They turned their heads and looking up there was a giant, ape-like hollow before them. The creature bent over and let out a loud roar. Both Rangiku and Nanao were in no position to defend themselves.

Momo and Izuru were no better off. Momo tried to pick Isane up off the ground but found it was no use, she wasn't strong enough.

"Izuru what do we do?" asked Momo. He ran over and bent down putting Isane on her back." There's to many." He said looking around at all the hollows." We're not gonna make it."

The ape-like hollow roared at Rangiku and Nanao before it lunged forward. It seemed like the end for them as the creature prepared to charge, but then something happened.

Suddenly the hollow and then all the other hollows, suddenly bleed and then disintegrated. The five Soul Reapers were left in the aftermath of the battle confused.

"Well what's this?" said a voice. Rangiku, Nanao, Momo, and Izuru all cocked their heads over to the source of the voice. Standing there they saw a short, skinny man, with blonde hair in the form of a mushroom top." Soul Reapers, Four Soul Reapers." He spoke taking a step closer to them each time.

"No." said another voice." Five." The Soul Reapers looked over to see two other men standing by. Both were tall, one in a blue jump suit with star-shaped hair the other had long blonde hair and wore a suit.

"So your right." Said the first man after looking them over and seeing an unconscious Isane.

"This is strange." Said Momo." I couldn't sense any of their presence. Who are they, where did they come from?" The questions on everyone's mind.

The first man turned and walked over to Rangiku and Nanao." We haven't seen Soul Reapers around here for a while." He said kneeling down before them." And I do think I'd remember you." He said looking Rangiku over.

The man in the blue jump-suit cocked his head slightly and looked to the sky. "We've got company." He announced.

Then the next second a large figure dropped down from the sky and slammed onto the ground his feet creating trenches in the ground as he tried to stop himself. When the smoke cleared there stood Sajin with Toshiro on his back.

"Toshiro!" exclaimed Momo happily. The little Captain quickly jumped off the Giant one's back and looked around, scanning the scene. Then he noticed Rangiku kneeling on the ground with Nanao. He paid no notice to the man before them.

"You." Said Toshiro as he stomped over to them." What did I tell you about keeping me informed?!" Sajin looked around and saw Izuru and Momo. But then his attention was drawn to the other two spectators watching.

Toshiro marched over to Rangiku but as he did the man before them stood up.

"Nothing to worry about here." He said." Everyone's fine."

"Who are you?" asked Toshiro as he stood before him.

"I'm the man who saved your team just now." Toshiro gave a grimace at his smart remarks.

"Captain it's true." Said Rangiku as she stood up, still shouldering Nanao. Toshiro's face softened as Rangiku told him the truth. Sajin at that time watched as the two other spectators walked around him and then over to Toshiro.

"You?" scoffed the man." A Captain, but you are so small."

Toshiro groaned at the man, preparing to say something. The man in the jump-suite walked over behind his friend and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat." He said to the Soul Reapers." But we must be on our way." Then he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Wait!" called Rangiku. The three stopped and turned to face her." Who are you?"

The man then turned around and faced them all fully." I'm Shinji Hirako, and I am the Leader of the Vizords." The statement confused everyone, what was a Vizord? But before any more questions could be asked Shinji and his men disappeared. Toshiro and Sajin looked to each other in the confusion.

"Shinji Hirako?" asked the Head-Captain. The team had now returned to the Soul Society and were reporting in. Isane and Nanao were transported to Squad Four for medical treatment while the rest reported in.

"Yes." Said Sajin." Apparently he saved the team." Yamamoto said nothing and walked over to his balcony." Is something the matter Head-Captain?"

"Do you know this Hirako from somewhere?" asked Toshiro.

"I do." He replied not turning to face them." Shinji Hirako, as well as the others with him all used to be Captains and Lieutenants here." The fellow Soul Reapers in the room looked around to each other with raised brows." That was over 100 years."

"So how are we to treat them should we encounter them again?" asked Sajin. Yamamoto slowly turned around and faced them.

"Everyone into the meeting room." He said." I wish to address this to all the officers." Sajin and Toshiro followed after him, while the Lieutenants stayed where they were." Come along, Lieutenants." He said turning his head back to them." This will concern you as well."

Within no short amount of time the officers had gathered in the meeting room, each division members taking their respective places.

"Thank you for coming here on such short notice." Said Yamamoto." But an extremely urgent matter has come up." The Captains waited on in anticipation." The Vizords have returned." Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana reacted as expected surprised, however the other Captains and Lieutenants were confused.

"Who?" they murmured." What is he talking about?"

"Head-Captain." Said Byakuya stepping up." If you wouldn't mind elaborating. Many of us here don't know what you mean."

"Of course." Said Yamamoto." One hundred years ago we had a completely different staff of Captains and Lieutenants."

"Obviously." muttered Soifon.

"This was back when Aizen was only a Lieutenant in Squad Five before we were aware of his treachery. During that time Aizen experimented with the idea of combining the powers of Soul Reapers and Hollows. That experimenting lead to the Vizords."

"But who are they?" asked Shuhei.

"There are eight of them in all. Each former Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13."

"So it's safe to say their strong." Said Kenpachi with a smile.

"Indeed so." Said Bansui." How should we react upon seeing them? Are they enemies?"

"It's hard to say." Replied Yamamoto." Their original enemy was Aizen, however with him gone I fear they may return and enact their revenge on us here."

"So what do we do?" asked Shunsui lifting his hat up.

"We should monitor their movements for the time being." Said Yamamoto." Keep an eye on them so that if they make a move we'll be ready to react."Yamamoto's eyes scanned over to Toshiro, his student and successor." Captain Hitsuguya will run this project."

"Thank you, sir." Said Toshiro. Unohana, Shunsui, and Ukitake smiled their agreement. Soifon breathed a sigh of relief at knowing she wouldn't be involved.

"Just a moment." Spoke up Seigen as he stepped up.

"What is it?" asked Yamamoto to him.

"Forgive my interruption Head-Captain." Seigen continued." But was Captain Hitsuguya just made team leader of the last expedition to the World of the Living? And we can see that did not turn out totally as planned. Perhaps the job should go to another?" Needless to say since their last conversation Toshiro and Seigen were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

The Captains looked to Seigen with disdain for his comments. Toshiro himself was visibility distraught and took a step forward, ready to react violently. But lucky for Seigen Rangiku was behind her Captain and put her arm out to stop him. Sajin standing next to Toshiro put his arm out and blocked his path.

"I decide who is appointed to head missions and who is not." Yamamoto answered." Therefore I am deciding to keep Captain Hitsuguya in charge of this mission." Seigen nodded his defeat and stepped back into place." Captain Hitsuguya." Yamamoto turned to Toshiro.

"Yes, sir." He said stepping up.

"I am giving you full reign over this mission. You may use any and all recourses to your disposal."

"Thank you, sir." Yamamoto turned and then began making his way towards the door.

"Then I leave this in your hands." He said before exiting the room and leaving the rest of the Captains to sort out this mission. Toshiro then walked out into the center of the room, the rest of the Captains waiting on his word.

"It seems to me that we may be dealing with a possible invasion." Toshiro began." Therefore my first notion of business would be to strengthen our current security." The nods of approval he received from some of them allowed him to continue." Captain Hisagi!"

"Yes Captain Hitsuguya." The Ninth Squad Captain stepped up.

"I want your division to run more frequent patrols within and around our borders. Work with Squad 12 to find any gaps in our defenses." Shuhei nodded his acknowledgement and Toshiro turned to Seigen." Captain Suzunami, do you understand your role?"

"Perfectly." The 12th Squad Captain grunted.

"Then we move onto out next task, which is surveillance in the world of the living." Soifon crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping not to receive that task. "I'm putting Captain Soifon in charge of this task." Her suspicions confirmed she let out a defeated sigh. Toshiro then he turned and addressed the rest." My barracks will be HQ anything and everything you find you will report to me, is that clear?" The Captains nodded their agreement." Good then let's get down to it."

So the Captains were dismissed and began making their exit.

"That was a good speech Toshiro." Said Sajin as he came and walked alongside him." I've never heard you speak with such authority."

"Yes, when did that happen?" asked Matsuri coming along on his other side.

"Oh I've had some practice." Toshiro said glancing over his shoulder to see Unohana, Shunsui and Ukitake.

Just then Rangiku walked over pushing Matsuri out of her way and walking side by side with Toshiro.

"So Captain what's next on the agenda for us? Are we going to run this mission with an iron fist, because I had a few ideas about-"

"I will continue to run this mission." Toshiro said to her with authority in his voice." You will report in with Captain Soifon."

"Soifon?" Ranigku questioned." Why?"

"She's requested the use of whatever Lieutenants she's like, and your name came up."

"Captain you can't be serious-"

"I believe I just gave you your orders." Said Toshiro." Head over to Squad 2." Rangiku pouted and turned away.

"You think she'll be alright?" asked Sajin to Toshiro.

"She just gets moody, you know that."

Meanwhile at Squad 2 all the Lieutenants had been gathered together and were waiting on Soifon. Eventually she appeared along with her own Lieutenant.

Soifon then stepped up preparing to address those still there. She didn't like being put in charge of this job, but she had it none the less.

"Alright." She yelled stepping up." Now I'm in charge so shut the fuck up and listen!" She said yelled getting all the Lieutenants attentions. "Alright." She said addressing them." You all know who I am, so we'll make this quick." She spoke as she walked before all them." You all know my Lieutenant Omeada." She motioned to him. The man in question waved his arm for all to notice, feeling proud at that moment." Needless to say he you won't be answering to him on this mission, because he doesn't know his ass from last Tuesday." The Lieutenants began to snicker and chuckle while Omeada whined to Soifon.

"Captain!" he said embarrassed.

"Shut Up!" she shot back. Then she turned her attention back to the entire group." Here's how it's going to go." She said." We'll go into the world of the living and run surveillance on these Vizords. We will not engage them useless provoked. You will report any findings to my and only me. I am the Queen Bee and you are all my workers. FLY MY PRETTIES, FLY, FLY!" she yelled at them causing the Lieutenants to scatter.

Meanwhile back in the world of the living.

Shinji returned with Love and Rose back to their hideout. However as they entered they could hear some commotion.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and it looks like mutton again tomorrow." Growled a voice.

"Quite complaining." Said another voice." Soon everything will be better." Shinji entered with the other two and saw six other people crowded around a fire. On the fire was a small pot, and Kensei the former Captain of Squad nine was stirring the pot.

"A little appreciation would be nice." Kensei groaned." Thank you very much Kensei, lovely stew Kensei." One of the women sitting down at the fire turned and noticed Shinji approaching with the others.

"They're back." She said turning to everyone at the fire. The group quickly shot up and looked over to see the trio approaching. Immediately the three were surrounded and hounded with questions.

"What was it like?" asked Lisa.

"Did you meet them?" asked Hachigen.

"Where were they?" asked Kensei.

"Quiet down." Said Shinji as he waved his arms around." I can't hear if you're all talking at once."

"Why don't you shut up and get to the point." Said Hiyori as she stepped up, the crowd parting to make room for her." What's the plan from here?" The group fell into a silence while they waited for Shinji's answer.

Shinji however did not reply at first and instead moved over to the fire and took a seat down at it. Everybody slowly followed his example and sat around him.

"So why don't you tell us what happen." Said Kensei as he poured the stew into a bowl and handed it to Shinji, who took it." Was it like we expected?"

"There were five Lieutenants." Replied Shinji after taking a spoonful of the stew. The group slowly broke out into a murmur." But two Captains showed up as well." The murmur continued, only more enthusiastic this time.

"And what would you make of it?" asked Lisa. Shinji only scoffed at her question.

"It doesn't appear like anything we can't handle." Rose spoke up." The Captains were a giant dog man and a little boy."

"That's it!" shouted Hiyori standing up." If that's the case we should just go there right now!" She then turned on her heel to leave." We-"

"Sit down." Said Hachigen." We cannot act to rashly about this." Hiyori grunted but then returned to her seat." Our task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just eight. Not eight of the best or brightest either." The group broke out into a murmur, arguing amongst themselves expect for Shinji who sat silently.

"We may be few." Spoke up Hiyori in a louder voice than needed to be." But we're fighters all of us. We could win this hands down."

"I agree." Added Mashiro.

"We don't know what we're walking into." Said Rose." I've heard they've begun promoting new Captains."

"We can't be too careless." Spoke up Kensei." We must proceed with caution on this."

"That is if we all want to come out alive." Added Shinji, finally speaking. And his words seemed to convince the group, who all nodded in agreement.

"So then?" asked Love looking at Shinji." What's our next move?" Shinji turned his attention away from his comrades, who waited on his every word and instead turned his attention to his stew. He took a spoonful and chewed it over before looking back at them.

"Hachigen is correct." Said Shinji." We're only eight, not enough to stand up to all the Captains." He stirred his spoon over in his stew." I think we need to expand our ranks."

**Note: 'The Vizords Revenge' will be the last major story arc before the finale. I'm trying to keep it between 3-5 chapters but we'll see how things go. Please continue to comment. I would like to thank Sarge1130 for the constant commenting and support, as well as to the rest of you who continue to read this story.**


	18. The Vizords Revenge Part 2

**The Vizords Revenge part 2**

So Soifon's team was dispatched into the world of the Living the very next day. Soifon stayed behind with Omeada and ran the whole thing from the comfort of her office. She had a large map of the city laid out on her desk, ready to mark areas where the Vizords were seen. In her ear was a head-phone piece.

"This is Queen Bee." Said Soifon into her earpiece." Do you copy?"

"Red Pineapple." Replied Renji into his earpiece." Copy."

"Mockingbird." Said Izuru." Copy."

"Dove." Said Momo." Copy."

"Sparrow." Said Nanao." Copy."

"Isane." Reporting.

"Use code names!" hollered Soifon." I am Queen Bee, you are giraffe."

"G-Giraffe." She corrected herself." I copy."

"Swan." Said Rangiku." I copy."

"Good." Said Soifon." I hear all of you." She put her arms on her desk and looked over the map." The Vizords could be anywhere in the city so keep an eye out. You've all been given their descriptions, be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

"Go my worker bees, Go!" said Soifon in her earpiece and waving her arms. However she looked very strange standing there talking to herself and waving her arms. Omeada stood several feet behind her and watched the skeptical with confusion, in his hands was a tray of coffee. But then Soifon shot herself around and looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" she barked at him.

"M-Ma'am." Omeada stuttered." I brought you some coffee." He said extending the tray to her. Soifon reached over and grabbed one of the coffee's and examined it.

"That's back dipshit, I don't drink that." Then she threw the coffee into his face, causing him extreme pain but her great pleasure as he feel back onto the ground crying in pain.

Meanwhile back in the world of the living.

Rangiku was patrolling around the streets. She had seen nothing at all to report since her arrival, however that would soon change.

Looking out into the distance she could see something, or rather someone familiar. Walking across the street in the opposite direction as her was Shinji. She'd remembered his name, and if she hadn't she remember that haircut and smile anywhere. Walking behind him casually was Love and Kensei.

Rangiku pushed her way through the crowd to get a better look at the three. She got a clear view just in time to see them walk around the corner.

"This is Swan." Rangiku said into her earpiece." I have visual, and am in pursuit."

"Good job Rangiku." Said Momo's voice.

"Be careful." Said Shuhei.

"Proceed." Said Soifon." Keep me posted." Rangiku then continued on.

Back at the Squad two barracks Soifon stood over the map she had, arms crossed." Why can't you be more like that?" she asked casually turning to Omeada who had wrapped his face to help his burns.

Rangiku followed after the Vizords, always staying close enough to see them but just far enough so it wasn't suspicious. But if she remembered Shinji's face, she'd be in for a shock with who she's see next.

Shinji and company walked onto a street corner and waited for the crosswalk to turn green. Standing next to him was a woman Rangiku knew all too well.

"Tell your master." Shinji said to the woman next to him." That we need to talk, face to face this time."

Rangiku poked her head around the corner and was shocked at who Shinji was talking too.

"He's been expecting your message." Said Nemu." He'll expect you at around seven this evening."

"Tell him we'll be there." Replied Shinji. The crosswalk turned green and then he and his comrades walked across while Nemu stayed behind.

"I don't believe it." Said Rangiku in disbelief.

"Don't believe what?" asked Renji in her earpiece.

"Are you alright Rangiku?!" asked Isane concerned." What's happened?"

"Quiet." Said Rangiku." I'm following a lead." Then she moved into action.

Nemu turned and prepared to walk away, but then she bumped into Rangiku.

"NEMU!" she cooed at the former Lieutenant." So nice to see you, what are you doing here?!" Then Rangiku leaned down and hugged her.

"Rangiku." Said Nemu in an emotionless voice." How unexpected to see you here."

"Isn't it." Said Rangiku with a fake smile." I was just wanted to drop by and see what was going on here with you." Rangiku looked Nemu in the eyes, she looked fairly unconvinced." So who were those men you were just talking to?" asked Rangiku." Friends of yours?"

"Their business associates of my master." Replied Nemu.

"Business? What kind of business?"

"I can't say, I'm never told anything."

"What a shame." Said Rangiku putting on a fake pout." Because I would have really liked to meet them. They seemed fairly cute."

"If you'd like to meet them." Replied Nemu." They are arriving at our home tonight at seven. And my master has ordered me to invite you and your Captain should I ever see you."

"Great." Said Rangiku." It's a date then." Rangiku then turned and quickly walked away. Once she turned around the corner she quickly put herself up against the wall and began panting.

This situation was now beginning to unfold in front of her. The Vizords were clearly up to something, but what did they need Mayuri for?

"What do you mean?" asked Soifon into the speakerphone.

"I don't know." Replied Rangiku frantically as she and all the Lieutenants stood around one as well. "But it's bad. I don't know what's going on."

"What's Mayuri doing in all this?" asked Nanao.

"Up to no good, no doubt." Said Renji." I knew we could never trust that snake."

"Hold on." Said Momo stepping up." Mayuri is a friend of Toshiro's, you don't think he'd betray him would you?"

"Lieutenant Matsumoto." Said Soifon into the phone getting Rangiku's attention." You've figure out this info, so we're on step closer to finding out what's going on here. Worker bees, it's time for phase two." Silence followed after that.

"W-What's phase two?" asked Isane.

"One of you has to sneak into Mayuri's home and found out what's going on." Said Soifon." By any means necessary." Then she hung up the phone.

The Lieutenants all stood around in silence after the call ended. Then they all picked their heads up and looked over at Rangiku.

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked.

Needless to say Rangiku was the one they delegated to go into Mayuri's home and figure out what was going on. It was only natural, as Nemu said she was to invite Toshiro or Rangiku upon ever seeing them.

So Rangiku walked up to the home Mayuri had in the world of the living and knocked. It was almost seven, she hoped she made it in time.

The door was answered by Nemu." Rangiku." She said emotionless." So you came."

"That's right I did." Said Rangiku putting on a fake smile." So what's going on?"

"Come in." said Nemu stepping aside." My master is waiting in the kitchen." Nemu then guided Rangiku threw the home and towards the kitchen. Upon walking in Rangiku noticed that the area was dimly lit, say for several candles around the room. A long table was also in the middle of the room, so has to sit more people.

"HEY HERB!" yelled a familiar voice. Rangiku turned over to see Kiganjo running at her with his fist balled up and ready to swing. Rangiku shrieked and squatted down, covering her face. But Kiganjo stopped himself before hitting her.

Rangiku looked up relieved upon not being hit but Kiganjo looked at her confused.

"You?" He said to her helping her up to her feet." What are you doing here?"

"Well I-" began Rangiku.

But then she was quickly grabbed by the arm and swung around, coming face to face with Mayuri." WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he yelled at her.

Rangiku shrunk down once again before replying." I was told I was welcome here at any time." She managed to say.

"How did you get in here?" asked Mayuri." Who invited you?"

"N-Nemu." Rangiku said pointing to Mayuri's daughter. He quickly cocked his head to see the woman in question standing casually in the corner. Mayuri then ran his hand over his head and sighed.

But then there came a sudden knock at the door and Mayuri's eyes bugged open in surprise." They are here!" he exclaimed." Go let them in." he said pointing to Nemu who immediately went about her duties." You." He turned pointing to Kiganjo." Hide her." He pointed to Rangiku.

She had little time to react as she was quickly scooped up in Kiganjo's arms and carried off. Mayuri stayed in the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

Kiganjo carried Rangiku off down the hall. He stopped once he got to the closet and set her down, then opened the doors.

"I am NOT getting in there." Rangiku said with authority as she pointed to the closet.

"I'm afraid I must insist." Said Kiganjo." The visitors can't know you're here."

"What visitors?" asked Rangiku. The two quickly perked up upon hearing the front door open and voices began exchanging.

"I'm sorry about this." Said Kiganjo as he pushed Rangiku into the closet." Don't make a sound no matter what."

"But what is-"

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Then Kiganjo closed the doors on her. Then he turned around and shuffled off, however the closet door was still open and crack and Rangiku poked her head out and began to listen.

At that moment Nemu led Shinji followed by Love and Kensei into the kitchen. The four stood there while Mayuri sat at the table.

"Master." Said Nemu addressing him." You have-"

"Leave the room." Mayuri quickly said to her, and without another word she was off. Silence fell over the four men as they all looked at each other. Shinji felt Mayuri was going to act like a good host and invite them to sit but it didn't appear that would happen. But for the sake of appearance Shinji gave Mayuri a nod to which Mayuri replied with a smirk.

Just then there came a thundering down the hall. Shinji, Love, and Kensei looked over to see Kiganjo storm into the room flailing his arms.

"HELLO HERB!" he yelled. And then he swung his arm back and then punched Kensei right in the face.

Later after the commotion had died down. The five men were now all sitting down at the table. Mayuri on one end, Kiganjo standing next to him. Shinji at the other end, with Love and Kensei holding a bag of ice to his head sitting beside him.

"Forgive my partner's enthusiasm." Said Mayuri to Kensei." He was just overjoyed to see you." Kensei grumbled and might have said something if Shinji didn't speak first.

"But that's not why we're here." He said to Mayuri." We're here to do business."

"Oh?" asked Mayuri sarcastically." Well state your terms and maybe I'll feel free to oblige."

"We're wondering if you'd like to join us on a small venture we're putting together." said Shinji. Rangiku perked up at this and leaned in to try and hear more. Mayuri only continued to smirk and rested his head in his open hand.

"How fascinating." Said Mayuri sarcastically." What kind of venture?" Kiganjo stood back casually and looked back at Shinji, ready to hear what his answer is.

"A venture into the Soul Society." Rangiku heard 'Soul Society' and tried to lean in more to hear.

"Not interested." Said Mayuri." I left that place quiet recently and have no desire to turn back."

"Fair enough." Said Shinji resting his elbows on the table." But do you have any information that might be useful to us?"

"What kind of information?"

"Information about structures like barracks and building blue-prints. As well as on any of the current Captains." Rangiku continued to listen in.

"Well I wouldn't have anything like that." Mayuri replied.

"But you are the most current Captain to leave the Gotei 13." Spoke up Love." Surely you must remember something."

"Sorry." Said Mayuri." But I don't."

"He's lying." Spoke up Kensei pointing a finger at Mayuri. But the former Squad twelve Captains seemed very unthreatened. Shinji patted Kensei on the back quieting him down before he spoke again.

"There must be something a man like yourself needs." Said Shinji.

"Nothing comes to mind."

"C'mon, everybody's got wants and deserves. Just name it and you'll have it." Mayuri did not smile but chuckled slightly at Shinji's comment. In the back of his mind he could hear a voice in the back of his head nagging at him.

"I don't think there's any way that you could get me what I want."

"Well what is it? Money, women, men?" Shinji shot off, but none of them appeared to entice Mayuri. Rangiku was listening in this whole time, but her hearing was off. She could only hear certain words and would then have to form the rest of the sentence herself.

In order to try and hear better Rangiku positioned herself closer to the closet door. But then she misplaced her footing and she ended up falling over. With a loud thud she hit the floor, getting everyone in the kitchen's attention.

"What was that?!" asked Shinji as she shot up.

"Go check on that." Mayuri ordered to Kiganjo who left in a quick hurry. Mayuri turned back to the Vizords who appeared disturbed by the sudden noise.

Kiganjo walked over and saw Rangiku face down on the floor. He picked her up slowly and whispered to her." I said be quiet." Then he placed her back in the closet and shut the doors. Then he returned to the kitchen.

"What was it?" asked Mayuri.

"A mop." Replied Kiganjo." Fell from the closet." Mayuri watched as the Vizords appeared to calm down and sat back down.

"Pray tell." Said Mayuri." What is it you want with information like this anyway?" Shinji looked him over, observing to see any irregularities in his body language here.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Shinji." We plan to overthrow the Gotei 13." Rangiku sat quietly in the closet, and of all the things she heard that night what was just said she heard the clearest.

Mayuri nodded his head." Well." He said putting his hands on the table and rising to his feet." Good luck with that."

"So you will not help us?" asked Shinji standing up as well.

"I will not help nor hinder your quest." Then Mayuri stuck out his left hand. Shinji looked him over curiously but then reached over and shook his hand. A sly smile grew across Mayuri's face as they shook. But then they did released hands." Nemu will show you the door." Mayuri then waited in the kitchen with Kiganjo until he saw the Vizords walked out and heard the door slam behind them.

Then Mayuri turned and ran down the hall to the closet where Rangiku was. He quickly swung open the doors and stood over her as she crouched down." Heard enough?" he asked.

In the Soul Society at the Squad Ten barracks.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" asked Toshiro as he paced back and forth. Soifon was nearby while Sajin was behind Toshiro. Rangiku was sitting before her pacing Captain." Are you absolutely sure that's what you heard?"

"I heard them." Said Rangiku." They were talking about invading and overthrowing the Gotei 13." The Captains all turned and looked at each other. Soifon turned and looked to Toshiro, waiting for his reply.

"Very well then." He said." We have all the information we need." He turned and began walking towards the door.

"So what's our next course of action?" asked Sajin. Toshiro stopped as he stood before the door, turning around and facing them.

"Apprehend the suspects." The Captains all cheered their agreement.

" Dead or alive?" asked Soifon.

"Either or."

"Dead it is!" Said Soifon . They all got together and followed Toshiro out the door as he led the way. Toshiro was leading his group into the world of the Living to capture the Vizords while he ordered the rest to stay behind in case of a counter attack.

In no time the information had circulated through all the Gotei 13 and all the way to the Head-Captain.

"It appears Captain Hitsuguya has done it, sir." Lieutenants Sasakibe said to the Head-Captain." His Lieutenants has cracked his case wide open and now he goes to deal with the problem himself."

Yamamoto nodded his acknowledgement but he had a thought rolling around in his head.

Meanwhile back in the world of the Living.

The Soul Reaper team sent to capture the Vizords was busy sitting outside the warehouse they called home. There were the three Captains and seven Lieutenants.

"They're in there alright." Said Sajin." I can smell them."

"We know their inside. But do you think they've detected us?" said Soifon.

"We can't wait to find out." Said Toshiro." We must act fast. Split into three groups. Soifon." He said to her." You cover the rear, Sajin the gates." Then Sajin turned the Lieutenants." Rangiku, Momo with me." Then he turned and ran off with the two following him.

"Lieutenant Ise, Abarai." Called Sajin. The he moved out with the three following him. Soifon turned and looked to see the only two left were Omeada and Isane.

"Alright dipshits." She said." Your with me."

Meanwhile inside the warehouse with the Vizords.

"Kensei." Called Mashiro." How much longer until dinners ready?!"

"Not much longer." Said Kensei as he stirred the soup over the fire. At that time the Soul Reapers moved into position, surrounding the Vizords.

At that time Rose walked over to Love.

"How is he?" she asked. Love cocked his head to the side and saw Shinji sitting there by himself. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees, but his head sagged. He looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Don't know." Said Love." He hasn't said a word since we've returned." Shinji continued to sit there, turning many different thoughts over in his head.

The Soul Reapers continued to look down at the unsuspecting Vizords. Toshiro cocked his head to the side and saw Soifon looking at him. She then signaled with her hand that she was moving in. Toshiro looked over and saw Sajin doing the same. Then lastly Toshiro made his descent down, Rangiku and Momo following behind him.

The Vizords were completely unaware of them, instead they were all focusing on whatever trivial task they were up too. Kensei cooking the food, Mashiro complaining to him about it, Lisa was over reading her magazine, Hiyori sharpening her sword with a rock, Love and Rose acting as bodyguards to the thinking Shinji.

Toshiro and his group made their descent, but then something happened. Momo lost her footing slightly and nearly fell over. But Rangiku was right next to her and caught her.

But when she fell she kicked up some rubble and that fell down and hit Rose in the head.

"Hey." He said turning to Love." What did you hit me for?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Love turning to him fully." I didn't hit you."

"Don't play stupid with me." Said Love standing up, holding his throbbing head." You just hit me and-" But when he stood up he looked up and saw something. Way behind Love nearly concealed in the darkness he could see three Soul Reapers. They were Soifon, Omeada, and Isane." LOOK!" Rose pointed out to Love, who quickly shot around and saw them.

"TWO ARMS! TO ARMS!" Love shouted. His call quickly grabbed the attention of the rest of the Vizords who all quickly stood up and looked around. Shinji rose to his feet and turned around to see his group.

"Ah shit." Groaned Soifon as it appeared they had been spotted." No use hiding now." Then she quickly jumped down onto ground level.

"C-Captain wait!" called Omeada. But Soifon kept falling and landed right in the center of the Vizord camp.

"THERE!" pointed Hiyori to Soifon. Soifon then ran by and began her attack. She ran past Mashiro who was facing the other way. Soifon ran by and swung her arm out and hit Mashiro's legs, sending her flying into the air.

Soifon continued on, jumped up and kicked Lisa in the chest sending her stumbling back. Soifon then looked forward as she saw Mashiro coming at her sword drawn. Soifon reached back for her own sword and pulled it out just in time to block Mashiro.

But the rest of the Vizords were gathering now, and circled Soifon. Shinji however had not moved and only watched on from where he was standing. The Vizords had Soifon nearly surrounded but then something happened.

Coming from behind them the Vizords heard a loud yell. They turned around to see the rest of the Soul Reaper party led by Sajin and Toshiro coming at them. The Vizords quickly turned, ready to face them. And then the groups clashed.

Soifon quickly kicked out her leg and hit Mashiro in the stomach, sending her stumbling back into the ground.

Omeada ran forward and swung down his sword, causing the mace on the end to come crashing down amongst the Vizords. However the group all managed to dodge, jumping in different directions.

One by one the Vizords began to clash with the Soul Reapers.

Love drew his sword and clashed with Sajin, the two pushing their swords together and grilling each other down. But with his great size and power Sajin quickly pushed Love back, sending him flying into a pile of debris. The former Squad seven Captain lay there groaning as his successor approached him.

But then Rose stepped up and blocked his way.

"Play." He commanded his sword and then it took the shape of a long golden whip and he swung it at Sajin. But Sajin swung his sword and hit the whip off to his right. But then it came back forcing Sajin to strike it again, sending it back once more.

Kensei stood with his knife drawn fighting against Renji. Renji swung down with his sword but Kensei easily blocked with his knife. The effortless Kensei lunged forward and managed to slash Renji across the chest, only cutting his robes. But then Kensei kicked up his leg and hit Renji in the stomach sending him back onto the ground.

Kensei heard something behind him and quickly turned around, just in time to block Momo's attack. The two stood there for several moments, eyeing each other down.

Soifon jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the back of Kensei's head, then she fell forward and brought his head with her slamming him to the ground. Then she quickly stood up.

"Grab him." She ordered. Omeada quickly ran over and bound Kensei.

Toshiro looked across the battlefield and saw Shinji standing by watching the whole thing. The two quickly caught eyes with each other and slowly Toshiro made his way over to Shinji, with each step increasing his speed. Shinji braced himself and put his hand on the sheath of his sword.

Toshiro was in range now. Shinji quickly drew his sword just as Toshiro swung down at him, managing to block his attack. Then Toshiro swung his blade around to his right, only for Shinji to block once more. But then Shinji stepped forward and swung at Toshiro with a head-cut. Toshiro quickly ducked out of his way and then shot his blade up at Shinji's stomach.

Shinji quickly jumped back, dodging the blow. But Toshiro was persistent and kept on him. He jumped in the air and came down swinging at Shinji.

Rangiku at that point looked over and saw Sajin fighting both Rose and Love. Sajin swatted away Rose's whip and then immediately had to defend himself from Love who jumped out at him. Rangiku knew she had to do something, so she quickly ran over to try and help.

But then Hiyori jumped out and grabbed onto Rangiku, struggling at first but managing to take her to the ground.

"Geez your heavy." Hiyori groaned as she sat over Rangiku. Rangiku became extremely furious and swung up her sword, hitting Hiyori in the head with her hilt."AH!" groaned Hiyori after the impact and stumbled back. Then Rangiku got to her feet.

"Growl!" she yelled. And her sword turned into ash and shot at Hiyori. It hit her dead on and hit her into the wall nearby where she lay unconscious. Seeing her laying there Rangiku quickly moved over to help Sajin.

With everyone else running around and getting captured Lisa didn't know what to do. So she did the only logical thing, run.

She dodged left and right hoping she wouldn't be seen. But then she dumped into someone. Lisa stopped and then looked forward seeing a close if not exact replica of herself.

Nanao and Lisa stood there looking at each other confused.

"Little Nanao?" Lisa said looking Nanao over. Nanao was about to say something but then another voice shot out.

"Over there!" shouted Renji. Then he and Omeada ran over and tackled Lisa to the ground. The two men grunted as they struggled with Lisa, Nanao watching on the whole time. But now all the Vizords had been rounded up and the Soul Reapers went about the task of lining them up.

Sajin walked over with Rangiku, he was holding a defeated Love and Rose in his arms. He placed them down amongst the other Vizords.

"Is that all of them?" asked Sajin looking at the group.

"Two of them got away." Said Isane.

"Which ones?" asked Sajin turning to him.

"The big round man, and the small green haired woman." Isane replied.

"IDIOTS!" yelled Soifon." Now how are we supposed to-"

"Relax." Said Sajin to her." We've got most of them, no need to worry about the stragglers just yet."

"Wait." Said Momo." There's still one more left, look." Then she pointed out the battle of Toshiro and Shinji.

The two jumped into the air once more and clashed blades. Then they turned and jumped at each other again. The stopped in mid-air this time, grinding their blades against each other. But after several seconds they disengaged and landed on the ground again.

They stood there panting, looking the other over. But then it became clear to both of them that they weren't alone. For in a matter of seconds the nine Soul Reapers surrounded them, all pointing their blades at Shinji ready to fight.

The last Vizord scanned his eyes around the room at all the different enemies around him.

"It's your choice." Said Toshiro grabbing his full attention. He looked over to see Toshiro had his blade pointed at Shinji." Surrender or stand there and die."

Looking around to Shinji it was an obvious choice. He lowered his sword and stabbed it into the ground. Omeada and Renji quickly moved in and restrained him.

Then that was it, the Vizrods had been captured. Next was bringing them back to the Soul Society.

Soifon opened the Senkaimon and then one by on the team of soul Reapers and their prisoners entered. The Vizords were all bound by their hands and then tied up together. Omeada was the one holding their rope.

That night in the Soul Society the Captains were called to an emergency meeting, one no doubt they could have guessed had to deal with the Vizords.

The Captains all lined up in the meeting room, unaware of where their party was along with how their mission went.

"Captains." Said Yamamoto said addressing the small group. All were present except the Captains of Squads 2,7 and 10." I'm pleased to inform you that the search party has returned along with the captured Vizords." The Captains exchanged nods of approval to each other." Enter." Said Yamamoto.

Then the door opened and in walked Toshiro, Sajin, and Soifon. Following behind them where the Vizords all tied together, the Lieutenants behind them.

The group walked into the center of the room and the Captains addressed Yamamoto. Toshiro was in the front before Yamamoto, Sajin and Soifon behind him and the Lieutenants were lined up behind them.

"Head-Captain." Said Toshiro." We have returned from our mission and were able to capture six Vizords." He turned and pointed to the Vizords.

Rangiku stood amongst the Lieutenants and leaned over so she could see Toshiro at the meeting. She smiled and waved at him but being that this was an official meeting he only acknowledged her by making eye contact. But then Momo jumped in front of Rangiku and waved at him. Toshiro did the same thing, only added in a slight wave, but then quickly turned back to the meeting. Rangiku turned and snarled at Momo behind her back.

"Six?" asked Bansui." Weren't there eight?"

"Indeed there were." Replied Sajin. Then he turned to the Head-Captain." Two of them managed to escape." Yamamoto listened while he looked the group of Vizords over.

"A minor set-back." Yamamoto said as he stood up."We'll have to go after them soon enough." He added as he walked towards the Vizords. At that moment Lisa picked up her head and noticed Shunsui standing in the room. The two made eye contact and then Shunsui turned and looked the other way. Lisa then turned from him and looked over at Nanao, still looking a lot like her." But you have most of them here, that's good enough for now." Yamamoto was walking around the group of Vizords and now stopped having come face to face with Shinji. But he had his face down, his hair covering his eyes. Yamamoto picked up his cane and forced Shinji to look up at him.

"Hello old man." Shinji said with a smile.

"Shinji Hirako." Said Yamamoto.

"I see you went through a lot of trouble to get a hold of us."

"Not nearly as much trouble as you are in."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Shinji sounding unintimidated.

"For you crimes against the Soul Society." Said Yamamoto as he turned and headed back to his chair." And I think banishment won't do it this time." Then he sat back down.

The Vizords began to talk out and pull against their bonds. But with no effort on Omeada's part he shut them up.

"I think this time we might have to add some prison time." Yamamoto continued.

"No!" shouted Love." You can't do that."

"I'm too pretty to go to jail!" shouted Rose.

"On what charges?!" shouted Shinji.

"For your attempt to invade the Soul Society." Told Yamamoto.

"But how did you-" began Shinji but then he stopped and remembered his meeting with Mayuri." That bastard scientist!"

"I told you we couldn't trust him!" shouted Hiyori. The Vizords once again began to push against each other.

"For your crimes against the Soul Society." Said Yamamoto." I sentence each of you to one thousand year imprisonment, two thousand for Shinji Hirako."

"No!" yelled the Vizords.

"I'll get you." Grunted Kensei.

"Damn you YAMAMOTO!" yelled Shinji.

The Head-Captain then nodded to Soifon." Take them away." He said. She nodded and then marched off with the Lieutenants to put the prisoners away. The yelling and cursing of the Vizords echoed down the hall but eventually fell into silence." And that." Said Yamamoto pointing in the direction they exited." Is how you avert a crisis."

Soifon and Omeada then took the Vizords to the prison in their barracks. From there they locked each of them away in their own cell.

"Well this is just perfect, just perfect." Complained Hiyori, her voice echoing from her cell." Well Shinji, what do we do now?"

"This isn't so bad." Said Shinji nervously.

"Really?" said Rose sarcastically." Because this seems like two steps back to me."

"This is just a minor setback in the major operation." Said Shinji.

"Yea, instead of invading we got taken prison smooth." Said Hiyori. The Vizords now all spoke up, protesting against Shinji and his plan.

"This is insane." Said Love as he grabbed onto the bars of his cell and looked across at Shinji." We should never have listened to you."

"If I ever get my hands on you!" yelled Hiyori. Shinji quickly retreated back into his cell as his former comrades yelled at him. Everyone except for Lisa who sat quietly behind her cell.

The Captains had meanwhile been dismissed. But Yamamoto had called Toshiro to a private meeting in his office to discuss the events. Yamamoto pacing back and forth while Toshiro stood before him.

"Well done Captain Hitsuguya." Said Yamamoto." Due to your quick thinking and judgment we were able to capture several very dangerous criminals."

"Thank you, sir." Said Toshiro.

"You handled your teams perfectly, delegating tasks and seeing them fulfilled." Toshiro nodded his head." But there is one question I have for you."

"What is it, sir?" asked Toshiro. Yamamoto turned his head and faced him fully.

"Your Lieutenant was the one who uncovered their intensions didn't she?"

"Yes, sir."

"She's a remarkable woman." Commented Yamamoto.

"That she is."

"And she is your lover is she not?" Toshiro was startled by the Head-Captain's question and it was clearly visible on his face. But Yamamoto did not appear disturbed for have asking it. Toshiro cleared his throat trying to keep this as professional as possible.

"Yes, yes she is sir."

Yamamoto nodded his head. "And so my question for you Captain Hitsuguya is this. When the time comes and you are too take my position, what will become of your Lieutenant and Lover?"

Toshiro picked his head up and made eye contact with Yamamoto as silence filled the room. He did not know how to answer because he didn't have an answer.


	19. The Vizords Revenge part 3

**The Vizords Revenge part 3**

It was all silent in the prison. Except for Kensei who tried to use his time productively while he would be kept there.

"Two hundred one." Said Kensei as he continued doing one armed push-ups in the middle of his cell." Two hundred two, Two hundred three, two-hundred for." He counted on. But in the cell next to him was Rose and across from him was Love. The two looked to each other with mischief in their eyes." Two hundred five, Two hundred-"

"Six." Finished Rose for him.

"No wait." Spoke up Love." I think that was seven." Kensei was forced to stop as his concentration was suddenly broken.

"No it was six." Replied Rose.

"Three hundred six, right?" asked Love.

"No, I think One-hundred." Kensei stood in his stance as if ready to do more pushups. But the constant chatter of the others was too distracting.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Kensei as he suddenly shot to his feet. But now all the Vizords began yelling and barking at each other from their cells. The only one who was completely silent in his cell was Shinji.

He sat quietly in his cell with his back against the wall. Despite the circumstance he was in, he found it easier to remain calm than get all riled up about it like the others did. He was angered that it had to end like this for him here in prison but he didn't really of a choice now.

Just then something else not caught his attention. There was a grunting sound coming from down the hall. He tried to poke his head out but couldn't see anything. Then to his great surprise suddenly there was Hachigen standing before him.

"Hachigen?!" Shinji exclaimed." How did you-"

"Answers later." Answered the large man as he put his hand at the keyhole of the cell." Right now you might want to back away from the door." Shinji did as he was told, watching as Hachigen's Kido blew the keyhole off allowing the door to open and Shinji to escape.

So Shinji walked out to see his fellow Vizords had already been freed by Mashiro who had the keys to the cells in her hands.

"Well isn't this dandy." Said Rose as he noticed them all standing there." All of us here together again."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm done here." Said Hiyori." I just want to get the hell out!"

"Why?" spoke up Shinji." When we've come so far."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hiyori turning to him.

"We're already in the Soul Society that already takes the infiltration out of our mission. Now all we have to do is overthrow them." The Vizords all looked to each other with skeptical looks.

"The Gotei 13 is our real enemy." Said Kensei." I'd certainly love to give some payback for locking us up." He turned to Shinji." What's the plan?" he asked.

"You're asking me?" he said with a devious smile.

"Your our leader aren't you?" said Love. Shinji chuckled.

"Yea, I guess I am. Then here's my first order." The Vizords all leaned in. "All of you make some noise. I have to go see about something." Then to everyone else's surprise Shinji turned and headed back into the darkness of the Munken.

"Wait!" called Kensei. "What do you mean?!"

"You'll see soon enough. I'll join the battle soon, don't you worry." The Vizords stood around looked to the others confused. But then Hiyori yelled out.

"Well you heard him." She yelled." Let's make some noise!" Then the Vizords all dashed off and out of the prison. And their way out passing Tetsuzaemon in his cell. The Vizords found all their weapons in a vault nearby their cells and once they had them the group of seven of them ran out and made their way to the outside of the Squad Two prison.

"Ah!" remarked Rose." It feels good to outside in the sun again."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Rose." Said Love." We're surrounded when we're up here."

"Nobody except the Captains themselves will be trouble for us except the Captains themselves." Told Lisa.

"So what'll we do?" asked Hiyori." Run back and check up on our old divisions?"

"Sounds good enough for me." Said Kensei arming himself with his sword." See you all on the far side." Then he turned and shunpoed off, shortly followed by the rest of the Vizords.

Meanwhile Toshiro was in his office. The Little Captain was sitting at his desk going through some important paperwork given to him by the Head-Captain, another step in his training was signing and processing 'secret' paperwork when Rangiku walked through the door.

"Hi Captain!" she sang to him as she walked into the room. He did not take his eyes off his work but waved a hello to her. She walked over and sat on the side if his desk, looking over him at what he was working on."Whatcha doin?" she reached for the paper.

Toshiro pulled the paper away from her eyes and covered it." This is private; keep your sticky paws off." Rangiku leaned back as Toshiro hunched over the paperwork and continued working.

"Hey Toshiro you know what we should do?" He hardly had a chance to reply before she spoke again." Let's go out. We hardly ever do something together outside work. When was the last time we went out?"

"Sorry Rangiku but not today."

"C'mon." she pleaded. "We'll so something new and exciting."

"I have all the excitement I need right here." He pointed to his papers then continued to work on them, signaling the conversation over. But for Rangiku it wasn't. She quickly lashed out and grabbed the papers right out from under him." Rangiku!" he yelled at her. She yelled the papers up and giggled as she began running around the room with them." You give those back right now!" He yelled as he ran after her." Those are official Captains papers!" But his anger only fueled her fun as she continued to laugh around the room with him chasing her.

Suddenly there was a loud boom that shook the whole Soul Society. There was an explosion and a mushroom cloud high in the sky. All the Captains and Lieutenants from all around the Soul Society noticed it.

Rangiku suddenly lost her balance and fell over, Toshiro fell right on top of her his head between her chest. He struggled to free himself but finally managed to poke his head from between her massive assets.

"Well isn't this cozy?" she smiled at him. Toshiro quickly jumped to his feet. He felt something was wrong, no he knew something was wrong." What do you think that was?" Toshiro ran over to the window and looked outside it. And outside Toshiro saw the smoke rising high in the sky.

"Rangiku!" he yelled to her." Get up!" Noticing the stern seriousness in his voice she bounced to her feet." We're going."

"What is it?" she asked as she followed him out the door." What's going on?"

Kenpachi noticed the explosion from his barracks, seeing the smoke rose high in the air. The next moment a bell rang out and a voice called all around the Soul Society.

"Report, report this is not a drill." It called." The Seritei is under attack, the Seritei is under attack!" And that was enough to call all the Captains and Lieutenants to answer the call and rise up to battle. And Kenpachi knew exactly where he wanted to be right at that very time.

Bansui was busy directing his division as to where they would go if attack.

"You men cover the South entrance." He ordered one group." You all to the North gate." He said to another. But then there was a loud banging at their gates that caught his attention. It happened a second time, and the third time the door flung wide open and Kenpachi Zaraki came marching through the doors." Captain Zaraki." Bansui greeted him." What are you-"

"Do you remember what I told you?!" yelled Kenpachi as he drew his sword." Do you remember what I said! 'If we get invaded I'm coming for you'" He was now standing before Bansui and raised his sword over his head. But luckily Bansui was able to pull out his sword and block Zaraki's blade as it came down.

The two stood there for several seconds with their blades crossed.

"I'm not your enemy Captain Zaraki." Bansui said. But Kenpachi did not listen and kicked his leg out hitting Bansui in the chest. The Captain of Squad Three stumbled back but regained himself.

"I plan to make good on my promise to you." Said Kenpachi as he marched forward spreading his energy. The wave of it caused the rest of Squad Three to run and tremble in fear but their Captain stood firm.

"I do not want to fight you Captain Zaraki." Bansui gripped his sword and pointed it forward." But I will defend myself." Zaraki then swung his sword forward and the two Captain's blades clashed once again.

There was chaos all around the Soul Society as Captains and Lieutenants continued to look for the source of the commotion.

Meanwhile in the streets of the Serieti.

The members of Squad Nine were battling for their lives against two who used to be their own. Kensei and Mashiro jumped back and forth punching and kicking at the members of the ninth Division. Not only did these two used to be officers but their Hollow Masks gave them an extra boost of strength. With no extra effort at all they'd defeat more than twenty ninth division members.

"Well that was pretty lame." Said Mashiro." It seems the old divisions gotten soft."

"Must be under their new leadership." Said Kensei." That'll change once I'm back in charge."

"Hey!" called a voice. Kensei and Mashiro turned around to see a lone man with a white coat standing there with a '69' tattoo on his face." If you have a problem with the Ninth Division you talk to me." Kensei removed his mask and made eye contact with Shuhei.

"You're the New Captain?" he asked as he began walking towards him.

"I am." Said Shuhei." You know we've met before?"

"Have we?"

"You saved my life once, all those years ago. That's why I have this." He pointed to the tattoo on the side of his face.

"I thought that looked familiar." Kensei lowered his shirt to reveal the same tattoo on his torso.

"And that's also why I joined the Ninth Division and became Captain." Shuhei continued." To follow in your footsteps."

"Why very interesting." Said Kensei." Mashiro stayed back!" he called to her." This is between the two is us." He drew his knife. Shuhei responded with drawing his sword. The two then starred the other down until Kensei kicked off and charged Shuhei.

Meanwhile at Squad Two.

Hachigen was making his way around when suddenly he felt a disturbing presence. A cold wind blew by and it chilled him. He shuttered slightly and looked around him for he felt someone was stalking him.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice. He turned around to see Soifon standing there, leaning on one arm that was extending out." Looks like I caught me a fat one."

"Lady Soifon." He said turning to her." Oh I don't think I can call you that." Soifon extended her middle finger to him just as her zanpaktou covered it with her golden stinger.

"Don't know how you got out of the prison fat man." She smirked at him." But you'll be going somewhere better this time.

"And where is that?" asked Hacigen. Soifon then disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Hell." She muttered in his ear and struck with her stinger.

Meanwhile at Squad Three.

Kenpachi continued his personal battle with Bansui. The two Captains swung their blades back and forth, crashing against the other.

"Oi!" yelled a voice. The Two Captains turned over to see Byakuya standing on a nearby roof." What's this?"

"Captain Zaraki attacked me." Said Bansui. Byakuya jumped down and marched over to them.

"Back of Kuchiki." Said Zaraki." I'm dealing with this problem myself."

"What problem?" asked Byakuya stepping between the two." There is no enemy."

"No Kuchiki, the enemy is in here." Kenpachi pointed to Bansui with his sword. The two Captains prepared to combat each other again until they were occupied with something else more interesting.

"Look over there!" Bansui pointed out. The three Captains looked over and saw the Vizords Lisa jumping across the rooftops." There goes one of them now!"

"After her." Said Byakuya and he led the way. Bansui went to follow after him but was stopped by Kenpachi who stuck his arm out and stopped him.

"This isn't over." He said. And then he continued to follow after Byakyua.

At that time Toshiro and Rangiku continued to make their way around.

"Captain where are we going?" she asked.

"To the first Squad Barracks." Told Toshiro." To see the Head-Captain. We-" But he was cut off as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

His back was to the ground and when he looked up there was Hiyori standing over him.

"HEY SHORTY!" she yelled. She held her blade high and prepared to swing down, cutting off Toshiro's head. But luck was on Toshiro's side as Rangiku jumped over and kicked Hiyori in the back of the head, sending her flying into the wall.

"Thanks." Toshiro said to her. Rangiku nodded her acknowledgement and drew her sword just as Hiyori was getting up again.

"Go Captain. "She said." Go to the Head-Captain. I'll follow when I can." Toshiro would have said something but he knew it was no good arguing with her.

"Be careful." He said and then continued on his way. Rangiku watched as Hiyori turned around, holding her head.

"You are going to pay for that." She said.

"Bring it." Said Rangiku gripping her sword. Hiyori held her sword and then charged Rangiku, swinging her sword only for the Lieutenant to block.

But Toshiro kept going on his way to Squad One to check on the Head-Captain. All around him there was smoke and fire. He could sense the different battles going on all around.

Rangiku was behind him fighting against Hiyori.

Shuhei vs Kensei.

Sajin vs Love

Soifon vs. Hachigen.

Meanwhile at the Squad One barracks.

Yamamoto was standing over at his balcony noticing all the chaos and all the different battles going on all across the Gotei 13. But he quickly became aware of another presence, one that was right behind him.

"I knew you'd come here." He said. He didn't have to turn around because he knew who was there. Shinji stepped through the door and walked into the center of the room."But I thought you'd be here sooner."

"I was taking a look around." Said Shinji." Wondering what my new barracks will look like." Yamamoto said nothing." You see after your gone, I'll be left in charge to run things."

"There's one problem with your plan." Said Yamamoto." I am still breathing." Shinji gripped his sword.

"That can easily be changed!" Then he drew his sword and jumped across the room swinging his sword down at Yamamoto, who never moved. And he didn't have to because Shinji's blade was stopped by another. There standing between him and the Head-Captain was Lieutenant Sasakibe." I should have known you'd be here!" he grunted. The Lieutenant pushed Shinji back and into the center of the room." Fine I'll deal with you first."

But then their attention was called to another. The door opened up behind Shinji and there stood Toshiro. He saw Sasakibe armed against Shinji, and Toshiro wasted no time in pointing his blade at Shinji who was now surrounded.

Yamamoto smirked.

"It appears you're out of luck." He commented. But despite the situation Shinji smirked.

"Oh I have a trick up my sleeve." He said. Then right at that moment there was another great boom that shook the earth even greater than before. But coupled with this one came a great spirit energy." And there it is." Shinji smiled.

Yamamoto looked wide-eyed out into the distance to see the explosion had come from the Squad Two Prison. But there were very few prisoners there other than the Vizords, but Yamamoto recognized this one.

Coming out of the Prison was a tall, thin man with long flowing black hair. With thin, soulless eyes he looked all around him to fell the destruction of battle everywhere.

"It can't be." Groaned Yamamoto.

"But it is." Said Shinji with a smile." Our secret weapon in this war. I made a deal with him that if I freed him from the Munken that he would help bring down the Gotei 13."

"Head-Captain what is it?!" called Toshiro.

"Kenpachi Azashiro." Yamamoto replied. And the air suddenly became heavier with the weight of his words.

At that moment the man Yamamoto designated as Azashiro emerged from the Prison and casually looked around, noticing nobody else around. There was nobody around to stop him and he could go on an endless killing spree unless stopped. But luckily for the Soul Reapers there was one man on the scene.

Tetsuzaemon Iba was on the scene. He'd been serving out his prison sentence but due all the commotion his cell door was destroyed and therefore open. Despite the situation Iba's loyalty was to the Gotei 13 and as a Lieutenant he would defend it to the death.

He snuck up behind Azashiro who he easily labeled as an enemy and prepared to attack him from behind. However he didn't get far because seemingly without moving Iba started bleeding from a large open wound in his chest. When he looked up Azashiro had drawn his sword in less than an instant. But there was little Iba could do against it as he fell over onto the ground and the former Kenpachi sheathed his sword.

"Who?" asked Toshiro confused. Yamamoto turned to him.

"Kenpachi Azashiro was the 8th Kenpachi and Captain of the Eleventh Division. He ruled 200 years ago when he started a rebellion."

"A rebellion?" asked Toshiro as he shunpoed across the room to be at his master's side.

"Yes." He answered." The battle nearly destroyed the Soul Society."

"Is he that strong?" asked Toshiro looking out into the distance.

"He is probably the most dangerous to ever hold the title." Yamamoto told."Back then there were only 3 Captains who could stand up to him, but now I am the only one now." The Head-Captain took a step forward but was stopped as Toshiro put his arm out and stopped him.

"Fear not, master." He said." I will deal with him." And before Yamamoto had time to disagree Toshiro had already disappeared and had gone off to battle the former Kenpachi.

"NO!" Yamamoto yelled after he left.

Toshiro arrived on the scene at Squad Two. Azashiro wasn't hard to find, being that he was the only man amongst the destruction.

"Kenpachi Azashiro!" Toshiro called to him. The man turned his head and glared at Toshiro." You will go no further." He bared his sword at him. But despite his threatening gesture Azashiro seemed unafraid. The two locked eyes and as they did Toshiro observed his enemy. There was a coldness about this Kenpachi, his thin white eyes held behind them the darkness of a killer. But Toshiro stood brave and as tall as he could.

"Move boy." He said as he began walking past Toshiro." I have don't have time to waste on you." And he walked past Toshiro taking soft steps on the ground. He had already past Toshiro when the little Captain reached back and grabbed his arm.

"I am Toshiro Hitsuguya current Captain of Squad Ten and pupil of Head-Captain Yamamoto, future General of the Gotei 13." Silence followed after but Azashiro slowly turned his head and made eye contact with Toshiro.

"Very well." He said reaching for his sword." Then I cannot ignore some such as yourself." Toshiro took a step back and pointed his sword at the former Kenpachi. Toshiro had trained with two former Kenpachi's as well as other Captain level fighters, while it was all play before now it was the real deal. This is what Toshiro wanted to test his new strength and skill against a worthy opponent.

The two swordsman armed themselves and then at the same time charged the other and swung their blades. The battle had begun.

**Note: ****Kenpachi Azashiro was a character who appeared in Tite Kubo's Bleach novel Spirits Are Forever With You**


	20. The Vizords Revenge part 4

**The Vizords Revenge part 4**

The war raged on. The Strongest fighters of the Gotei 13 fighting the Captain level fighters of the Vizords. The fierce fighting was all around them and Yamamoto could sense it all.

What he was most concerned with was now the enemy closest to him but was with Toshiro who was fighting the most dangerous enemy.

"You should forget about that boy." Said Shinji." He will not last long against Kenpachi Azashiro." Yamamoto was still but felt a sudden cold fill his heart. But that cold was soon melted by the fiery rage from within his soul. He turned around and faced Shinji.

"Move aside Lieutenant." He urged to Sasakibe. The Lieutenant did as he was told steeping back and sheathing his sword." I will handle this one myself."

"Come to fight me yourself old man?" Shinji joked to the Head-Captian. The Leader of the Vizords watched as Yamamoto walked towards him, removing his coat and the letting his shirt fall down to reveal his muscular body." You keep yourself in good shape. Too bad it hasn't done much for your hair." Shinji laughed. Yamamoto took a stance, his feet shoulder width apart. Then she reached down and gripped his cane, the wood falling off to reveal his sword. Shinji stopped with the joking as he knew what was to come next. But he was surprised at what happened.

Yamamoto tossed his sword to his Lieutenant who caught it.

"Hold that Lieutenant. "He said.

"Planning to fight me without your blade?" asked Shinji." You sure that's a good move?"

"I don't need my sword to defeat you." Told Yamamoto." I'll beat you down with my bare hands." The two narrowed their eyes at the other." You will be my warm-up before Azashiro." Just then Shinji disappeared and reappeared before Yamamoto, swing his blade down at him. He swung his blade down but Yamamoto just stuck his hand up and caught his blade.

Meanwhile Toshiro and the Eighth Kenpachi crossed swords. They swung and clashed their blades left and right, with each blowing matching the other. Each thrust, blow and jab was met with another or a parry as the two jumped back and forth.

Azashiro swung his blade trying to take Toshiro's head but the little Captain ducked then shot up and jabbed his blade for his enemies chest. But Azashiro side-stepped him allowing Toshiro's sword to pierce his robe. Azashiro swung his arm around binding Toshiro's blade even more. Then he pulled Toshiro close and jabbed at him with his blade.

Toshiro simply released his sword and jumped back. This saved him from critical injury but he was cut across his shoulder, which began bleeding. Toshiro put his hand to his shoulder, seemly trying to cover the wound.

"Submit boy." Said Azashiro. He unwound his shirt and held Toshiro's sword in his hands." You are without your means to fight. Without your sword you're helpless." Toshiro picked his head up and smirked at his enemy.

"Sword less, yes. Weak Never." He smirked. As he took his hand away from his shoulder Azashiro realized that the bleeding had stopped. Toshiro had stopped the bleeding with a healing technique. Toshiro then pointed his index finger at Azashiro." Byakurai." Then a large blue blast shot form his fingers and hit Azashiro in the chest, sending him flying back. Hyorimaru flew up into the air and landed blade in the ground. Toshiro walked up and retrieved his sword, then he turned back up to see his enemy approaching.

He had been dirtied up some after taking that blast to the chest and falling onto the dirt. He seemed calm but Toshiro could see the growing rage behind Azashiro's eyes.

"Very clever boy." He said as he began circling Toshiro, holding his blade at his side. The Little Captain following him the whole time. "You are talented boy, I can see that. But your tricks cannot save you." He stopped walking and Toshiro tightened his grip on his blade. He watched as Azashiro held his blade up." Bankai, Yugo."

Toshiro kept his eyes on his enemy but he never moved. It seemed as if nothing had happened. But then Toshiro felt the pain of cold steel driving into his back.

Toshiro fell onto his knees using his sword to keep him up. He could feel his back bleeding. He struggled to pick his head up and when he finally managed to Azashiro was standing before him pressing his blade to Toshiro's throat. He had never moved the entire time.

"You lose boy." He prepared to attack but was stopped when someone suddenly landed behind him. Azashiro swung his blade around to strike this person but his hand was caught. Toshiro looked up and was surprised at who he saw.

Meanwhile at the battle with Soifon and Hachigen.

Soifon was thrown onto her back, her body bruised and bloodied from her battle with Hachigen. When she picked her head up there was the big man standing over her. He was beaten up as well and was now raising his hand above his head preparing to deliver a killing kido attack.

Soifon knew she could not react fast enough and just as it seemed she was on death's door, hope appeared. Hachigen was suddenly struck with a blade through his neck. It stayed there for a second just enough time for both the Captain and her enemy to see what had happened. Then the sword swung out and cleared Hacigen's head from his shoulders. With his big body having nothing to direct it he fell over onto the ground and on top of Soifon.

She mumbled loudly and swung her limbs violently as she tried to push him off, taking a deep breath as she finally managed too. Then she looked up to see the person who had saved her.

"You." She said with a grunt in her voice. There standing before her was Mayuri Kurotsuchi." What are you doing here?!" She jumped to her feet and stood before him, her face close to him as she yelled.

Mayuri turned his head from her's as she got close to him.

"Please take a step back." He said." You smell most foul."

"Well if you haven't noticed I was in a battle."

"I was talking about your breath."

"And I had everything under control!" pointed back to Hachigen and ignoring whatever Mayuri had said." I'd have had him in another moment."

"Would you?" questioned Mayuri turning back and looking at her." Then I should have kept watching to see if that outcome came true."

"You were watching me?" asked Soifon confused.

"Did I stutter? Isn't that what I just said?" Soifon grumbled becoming more infuriated with the man by the second.

"What are you doing here?! How'd you get here?"

"I came here on behalf of Toshiro Hitsguya." Answered Mayuri." He was in need of help so I came here with Kiganjo to lend a hand. As for how I got here." He turned and looked at her, Soifon having a look of great confusion on her face." That's my little secret." He gave her a toothy smile and a wink which disgusted her.

"So what will you do now?" she asked.

"Nothing immediately." He answered. And took a seat. He turned and watched as Soifon slowly sat down alongside him.

So it was Kiganjo who had saved Toshiro from Azashiro's blade.

"Kiganjo?" Toshiro said upon seeing him.

"Long time no see, little one." Said Kiganjo with a smile." You didn't think you could have a party without me did you?" Suddenly Azashiro snapped his hand free of Kiganjo's grip and put some distance between the two and him." And quite the party your having aren't you." He smiled darkly as he looked from Toshiro to Azashiro.

"Who are you?" questioned the Eighth Kenpachi.

"You may not remember me." Said Kiganjo as he put himself between Toshiro and Azashiro." But we've met before."

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I'm Gosuke Kiganjo former 10th Kenpachi." He introduced. "And you are Soya Azashiro Eighth Kenpachi."

"I remember you." Said Azashiro." You'd come and visit me in my cell." Kiganjo chuckled and turned back to Toshiro.

"I used to kick dirt in his face and eat his food." He chuckled.

"And to my knowledge." Said Azashiro getting Kiganjo's attention." You are but one of the three other Kenpachi's currently alive."

"Eye." Answered Kiganjo." That I am."

"Before I destroy the Head-Captain I had planned to defeat all the other Kenpachi's to show that I am the strongest."

"Well then we have a problem then, don't we?" Azashiro's soulless eyes looked to Kiganjo." Because I am the strongest Kenpachi."

Then without a moment's notice Azashiro disappeared and then reappeared next to Kiganjo and slashed him across his torso.

"Kiagnjo!" yelled Toshiro as he watched on.

Kiganjo stumbled back as Azashiro disappeared and reappeared behind Kiganjo. But as Azashiro brought his blade down but Kiganjo turned and punched Azashiro in the face and sent him stumbling back.

"I know about your skills." Said Kiganjo. Azashiro put his hand to his face and was surprised to see his own blood." Your bankai allows you to merge with other object be they alive or dead, organic or not. You can even merge with the very air to appear and disappear like the wind. A crafty trick, but nothing more than that."

"A trick you say?" Kiganjo nodded." You'll see exactly what my 'tricks' can do." He disappeared again. But Kiganjo was not amused and when he swung his fist out to the right he punch Azashiro in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground.

As the two continued to battle Toshiro used the time to his advantage. He didn't know if Kiganjo would be strong enough to beat Azashiro on his own so Toshiro started healing the wound on his back. Every moment the fight lasted the more time he had to prepare.

Kiganjo swung his fist at Azashiro only to have it dodged. He swung again getting the same result. But then Kiganjo swung his leg up and kicked Azashiro in the stomach sending him onto his back. When the Eighth looked back up the Tenth was standing over him preparing to stomp down on his head. But Azashiro acted quickly.

His hand and his blade disappeared and reappeared not once but eight more time all around Kignajo, each blade piercing his chest. Four stabbing from the front and the other four from the back.

Kiganjo was certainly taken off guard and this attack was surely enough to kill even him. Azashiro's extra hands vanished and Kiganjo was left standing full of holes. Toshiro looked up just in time to see Kiganjo's body fall lifeless to the ground.

"NO!" his voice rang out all over the Soul Society. And as he roared he rose to his feet and released his bankai, the great ice wings forming on his back and the wind nearly knocking Azashiro off his feet.

Toshiro walked over and knelt down before Kiganjo, placing his hand over his multiple wounds. Then using all the skill Unohanna had taught him he began healing him. He wouldn't be able to save him, but he could help him last long enough for more expert medical help.

"Healing." Kiganjo said as he looked up to see Toshiro doing just that." Where did you learn that stupid trick." Then his head fell back onto the ground. Toshiro stopped what he was doing as the wounds on Kiganjo's body healed. Then he turned to Kenpachi Azashiro.

The two meet each other with cold unfeeling eyes.

"Now we end this." Said Toshiro.

Then the little Captain jumped up and swung his blade at Azashiro's head only for him to block. The Kenpachi swatted his blade off to the side and swung his blade around only to be blocked by Toshiro's wing.

Toshiro then swung his wing forcing Azashiro to lose his balance and stumble back. With distance between them Toshiro dived forward and prepared to tackle him. But then Azashiro's hand and sword disappeared again and then reappeared on the ground below, cutting Toshiro's wing in half as he flew by.

The little Captain fell onto the ground and Azashiro jumped at him. But just as he came flying down with his sword Toshiro rolled out of the way. Then with his back to his enemy Toshiro whipped his tail up and hit Azashiro in the chest. The Kenpachi stumbled back and Toshiro turned around and swung his blade, firing an ice dragon at him.

But Azashiro shot his hand up and fired shakkaho from his hand. The red kido blast destroyed the dragon and a cloud of smoke was made. But Toshiro rushed through the fire and charged his enemy.

He swung his sword up only for Azashiro to block. Toshiro swung low aiming for the legs but Azashiro blocked once more. Azashiro swung this time slashing his blade down wards but Toshiro put up his sword and blocked. The two struggled there against each other with the Kenpachi forcing all of his weight down on Toshiro, forcing him down to one knee. He put so much strength into it, forcing Toshiro's blade down enough so that he began cutting into his shoulder. Toshiro winced from the pain and tried fighting back, managing to push Azashiro's blade out of his shoulder.

Then using one of the new skills he learned Toshiro twirled his blade around, forcing Azashiro's to go with it. He left his enemies arm extended out and to the right thus leaving his body open. Toshiro continuing to use his momentum from the swing slashed Azashiro across his stomach.

The Kenpachi froze up but then collapsed to his knees. When he hit the ground his blade slipped from his hand and crashed to the ground. He slowly picked his head up to see Toshiro standing before him, the two nearly eye to eye. Azashiro began letting out slow, raspy breaths as Toshiro starred him down with unfeeling eyes.

"What was your name boy?" asked the Kenpachi.

"Toshiro Hitsguya." He answered.

"Toshiro." Azashiro said in a soft voice. The little Captain put his hand atop the Kenpachi's head and gripped his hair." Toshiro." He said again." Toshiro." Toshiro then raised his sword and drove it into his opponent's heart. Azashiro breath was expelled from his body as his eyes opened full and wide. Then slowly blood began to drip from his mouth. Toshiro released his body and he fell onto the ground.

It was silent after as Toshiro stood as the victor of the battle. But the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. He turned around and saw Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant along with some other members of the Fourth Division coming his way.

"Captain Hitsuguya." Unohana said upon seeing him standing there bloodied and beaten." Are you alright?"

"Yes." He responded turning to her. She walked over and her hands began to glow as she prepared to heal him."No." He raised his arms." Deal with him." He pointed over to Iba and Kiganjo." He needs it more than I." Then he turned and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" asked Unohana.

"To see the Head-Captain." Then Toshiro shunpoed off and reappeared at the Squad One barracks. There he came upon Yamamoto fighting Shinji. The Head-Captain had no weapon but by the look of he'd made a punching bag out of Shinji. The old man turned his head and was surprised to see Toshiro standing there.

"Toshiro." He said surprised. Shinji turned and was surprised as well, his jaw dropped." You return?"

"Yes." Said Toshiro taking a step forward.

"You can't be here." Said Shinji." What about Azashiro? He should have finished you!" Toshiro smirked and turned his head to look at Yamamoto.

"I have dealt with the former Kenpachi. He will trouble us no more." Yamamoto eyes opened slightly, signaling his surprise.

"No, No!" yelled Shinji." That's not possible!"

"Head-Captain." Said Toshiro getting his masters attention."Shall we end this rebellion?" Yamamoto smiled under his beard as both he and Toshiro turned around to fight Shinji together. And the Leader of the Vizords knew the odds were stack against him. He was about to face off against the Leader of the Gotei 13 and a Captain strong enough to defeat a Kenpachi.

As the two prepared to attack Shinji tossed his weapon down and put his hands up.

"I surrender." He said." I give up." Toshiro was confused by this action, after all this fighting he didn't think it could be over like that. But when he looked to Yamamoto and saw the old man leave his fighting stance Toshiro did the same. Yamamoto nodded to his Lieutenant who moved in and restrained Shinji.

"Take him to Squad Nine." Yamamoto ordered." Take any survivors there."

"Yes, sir." Sasakibe nodded and he took Shinji and walked off. After their leaving Yamamoto turned to Toshiro.

"You did well, my boy." He said.

"Thank you sir." Toshiro nodded. Yamamoto turned and looked out over all the Gotei 13. The fighting was stopping all around them. The Vizords had either been killed or captured by now. The war was over and the Gotei 13 came out on top.

"This is your victory Toshiro." Said Yamamoto." Your skill proved to be the greatest of all." Toshiro acknowledged his master's praise with a nod." I think it is time."

"Time?" asked Toshiro." Time for what?"

"The next step of your training. Time for you to start training under me personally." He put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

"Do you think I am ready?" asked Toshiro.

"I know you are." Responded Yamamoto. Together the two turned their heads and looked out into the horizon with the sun high in the sky.

Meanwhile with Soifon and Mayuri.

"Are you alright?" asked Mayuri as Kiganjo approached.

"A flesh wound." Kiganjo replied." Let's get the hell out of here." He stormed off past Mayuri, who followed after him.

"Are you going back to the world of the living?" asked Soifon. Mayuri turned back to her." Going to run more of your twisted little experiments?"

"I may." He turned back to her.

"Well keep me out of it." She said sternly. Mayuri broke into a sick chuckle.

"OI!" called Kiganjo to Mayuri." Let's go, you can get your dick wet some other time." Mayuri and Soifon locked eyes after that comment.

"Until we meet again." Mayuri said to her. Then he turned and left the Soul Society with Kiganjo.

Meanwhile Toshiro wandered back to his barracks, having been given the time off by Yamamoto to recuperate before his next training assignment.

He walked down the street looking all around to see the destruction of the battles that just ended.

"CAPTAIN!" yelled a voice. He turned around just in time to see Rangiku running at him. Though she looked very roughened up from the last time he saw her. She was now covered in dirt with her cloths ripped.

"Rangiku." He responded turning to her."Are you alright? You look like hell?"

"Well I was fighting Captain." She responded with a chuckle." But don't worry because I beat some ass."

"Good to know." He responded. Then he turned and continued walking down the street with Rangiku behind him.

"So what's next on the agenda?" she asked at his heels.

"The Head-Captain has already begun dividing up the Squads for rebuilding the Soul Society. Squad 9 is dealing with any of the survivors, Squad 4 is healing the wounded, Squads 6,7 and 8 are searching for any wounded."

"Oh." Whined Rangiku." And what job did we get?"

"We?" responded Toshiro. He turned back to her with a smirk." We've been given the rest of the day off." Rangiku jolted in shock.

"What? Really?"

"Yes." Toshiro nodded." The Head-Captain acknowledged my action in the battle to be the most important so he saw fit to reward me."

"This is great!" exclaimed Rangiku." With the rest of the day off how should we reward ourselves?"

"You can do what you want." Said Toshiro." I'm going to bed."

"Captain you can't be serious. You can't just sleep the afternoon away."

"Watch me." And the two continued their lover's argument down the street.

**Note:**** With the Vizord Story over we come to the finale. The next Chapter will begin the final arc to the Bleach Chronicles where Toshiro will have to face his most dangerous and most emotional challenge ever.**


	21. The Final Challenge

**The Final Challenge**

200 years later.

Life is always changing and the Gotei 13 fall victim to this as much as any. Lower members of divisions are usually swapping in and out but the farther up the ranks you go the longer it seems that persons been around.

Toshiro was still the Captain of Squad Ten but had changed from his younger self, now he was a man. Standing almost as tall as Kenpachi, his body large and powerful, his face rigid and rugged. He continued his lover's relationship with Rangiku, kept in close contact with Mayuri and Kiganjo, a heated rivalry with Seigen, but a sibling relationship with other Captains Sajin, Kenpachi, Matsuri ,Soifon and Byakuya. At the same time he continued learning skills from them all the while learning from Unohana, Shunsui, Ukitake and Head-Captain Yamamoto.

And all this time his training was kept secret except to those few involved.

Toshiro's training over the past 2 centuries was as follows:

His first fighting task was to defeat the First Division Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe. Despite being only a Lieutenant Sasakibe displayed skills as powerful as a Captain which Toshiro learned from battling him. While a tough first task Toshiro managed to accomplish it relatively soon.

His second task was to defeat the team of Captains Shunsui and Ukitake. This took more time to overcome since Toshiro had to fight two opponents who had superior fighting skill and experience. Between each time he'd battle them Toshiro continue learning healing from Unohana, Hand to Hand combat and Kido with Yamamoto as well as overall history of the Soul Society. It took a great deal of effort but Toshiro eventually managed to defeat the two.

And now Toshiro was on his third task defeating Captain Unohana in combat. It was hard for Toshiro to come to terms with fighting her, his 'mother' figure. But when her identity as the First Kenpachi 'Yachiru' the most deadly of all, Toshiro's eagerness to fight was restored.

And this is where we find him now.

There was darkness all around. Yachiru Unohana stood amongst the dark liquid of her bankai as it ravaged and destroyed everything around her. Normally this gave her an edge in battle the only other ability able to snuff it out completely being the Head-Captain's fire but now there was another.

A cold wind was blowing all around Unohana, suppressing her devastating liquid. She shielded herself in her bankai but the cold just kept closing in. Pushing against her bankai forcing it to get smaller and smaller. The cold wind began to blow and hit Unohana in the face along with several snowflakes.

Then a sudden storm blew up and shattered her bankai completely as if it was glass. She fell to her knees as a snow storm warped all around her with snow and ice starting to cling to her body. Within Several seconds of being exposed to the cold Unohana dropped her sword and fell to her knees, shivering from the cold.

As she stood there shivering she hear another sound. The sound of feet crunching against the snow. Unohana picked her head up when she realized someone was standing over her. Toshiro was standing there.

He reached behind his back and pulled his Captain's coat off his back and placed it on Unohana's shoulders. The second his coat was around her the blizzard around them stopped, signaling the end of the battle. Toshiro picked Unohana up in his arms and carried her upstairs where everyone else was waiting.

In the room upstairs was where Yamamoto and Toshiro's other teachers were waiting. The four of them turned to see Toshiro walked into the room with Unohana in his arms. Once entering the room Toshiro put her down on the ground and began healing her. Over this past two hundred years he was able to make his skill nearly as great as hers.

"Good job Toshiro." Said Shunsui as he and Ukitake complimented him on his victory. Once Toshiro was sure Unohana would be fine he stood up to be recognized but when he looked to the Head-Captain he met the old man's judging eyes.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My challenge, sir. You told me to defeat Captain Unohana and I did."

"You hardly touched her." Yamamoto said." You sat back and let your spirit energy do the work for you. You hadn't even the need to draw your sword."

"Head-Captain." Said Ukitake stepping up." I don't understand. Toshiro completed the assignment, he was victorious."

"It's true Head-Captain." Said Unohana standing up." Toshiro defeated me fairly." But despite everyone's words Yamamoto was still disgruntled.

"Have I upset you master?" asked Toshiro stepping forward." Tell me what it is and-"

"No!" Yamamoto exclaimed silencing him. He turned and faced Toshiro now." It's nothing." He said calmer." Nothing is wrong. Go." He waved him off. "Return to your barracks and wait for further instructions."

Toshiro glanced around at his fellow teachers each looked as confused as himself but nodded to him assuring he should go.

"Yes, sir." Said Toshiro and he turned to leave. One his way out Unohana returned him his coat with a smile which he accepted with one. Then Toshiro exited the building.

In the aftermath of his leaving Yamamoto sat down in a chair and began rubbing his eyes.

"What's troubling you, sir?" asked Sasakibe to him. The others in the room came and crowded around him.

"That boy." He answered." He's hardly had a real challenge in years. His strength has grown too great."

"I'll say." Added Shunsui." He's certainly stronger than us, maybe even you old man." Yamamoto turned his head and glared at Shunsui.

"What's he's trying to say, sir." Said Ukitake stepping in." Is that Toshiro's learned much in the last hundred years. He's beyond the level of any other Captain."

"He might be even as strong as yourself." Said Unohana. Yamamoto sat back, thinking on that for a moment.

"Then I do believe." He finally said." It is time." He stood up.

"Time?" everyone else question.

"Do you mean?" asked Sasakibe. Yamamoto nodded his answer.

Meanwhile Toshiro returned to his barracks.

He walked through the door and ran his hand through his hair, exhaling as he did so. As he made his way deeper into the office he realized someone else was in there.

"Captain!" said Rangiku as she jumped out her desk and ran over to him." Your back." And before Toshiro could do anything she was hugging him tightly."Oh Captain!" Rangiku jolted and stepped away from him." You're cold as ice."

"Are you that surprised?" he asked. He walked past her and made his way over to the window where a tray of drinks and glass cups were waiting. Toshiro grabbed one of the cups and set it down and then began filling it with ice. Then he grabbed the pitcher of water and began pouring.

"But I've never felt you that cold before." She said walking over." What happened? Were you in a fight or something?" Toshiro stopped pouring and picked his head up.

"Hardly a fight at all." He responded. He picked his cup up and drank from it.

"You're just joking with me?" Rangiku stated. Toshiro turned and looked at her with a smirk on his face. She walked over and the two prepared to kiss when suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Toshiro pulled his face away from Rangiku causing her to nearly fall over.

"Come in." He said to the door. The door opened up and there stood Nanao, Lieutenant of Squad 8.

"Good Afternoon." She said.

"Good Afternoon Lieutenant." Toshiro answered.

"Nanao!" exclaimed Rangiku." It's good to see you, how are you doing?!" Rangiku walked over to her friend as Toshiro walked over to his desk.

"Quite well actually." Answered Nanao." My Captain and I are going out for dinner tonight and would like to know if you and your Captain would like to join us?" Rangiku looked at her strangely for a moment.

"Is this a couples thing or a work thing?" she asked. Based on the way it was said she couldn't differentiate the two.

"Couples."

"Like a Double Date or are we going to swing afterwards?" Toshiro could hear that across the room and spit out his drink in response.

"Just a couples date." Nanao answered fixing her glasses." Captain and I always say we never go out with other couples."

"What about Captains Zaraki and Soifon?"

"They're not exactly our kind of people, besides you know how they get when their drunk." Rangiku nodded her acknowledgement." So can we expect you this evening?"

"What time?" asked Rangiku.

"Seven."

"We'll see you then." And with that Nanao turned and left as Rangiku turned back into her office. She walked over to her desk where Toshiro was standing.

"Are we going to swing afterwards?" he repeated to her.

"I just thought it would be interesting." He raised his brow at her in confusion." Besides I'd never really allow it. You get Nanao and I get Shunsui, who's the clear winner there huh?"

"Me." Replied Toshiro." Because I get Nanao." Rangiku blew on her tongue and walked away. As she walked away Toshiro noticed something he hadn't when she was standing there. The Lieutenant's desk still had a stake of papers on it." At least Nanao can get work done around here!"

Toshiro went a whole week without hearing or seeing from Yamamoto. No mention of his training and this made the Tenth Squad Captain curious. He did not go and press the manner with the General he knew that if he waited long enough his next task would appear.

Lo and behold it did.

Toshiro walked into his office one morning to find it empty. Everything was in its proper place where he'd left it the night before but there was something new. When Toshiro went to his desk he found a folded sheet of paper on it.

He picked it up and opened it, finding something written on it.

It read:

'Meet me in the Munken ' and it was signed by the Head-Captain. After having waited without word Toshiro was relieved and confused but was also in wonder at what his next assignment would be.

So Toshiro packed up his things and headed over to the Prison. Just as he made his way out the door Rangiku appeared and blocked his path. Toshiro froze up upon seeing her.

"Morning Captain." She smiled. Then she leaned up and kissed him. She looked at his confused face and then looked down to see the note in his hand." What's that?" She asked pointing to it.

"Nothing." He responded hiding it from her." Excuse me for a while Rangiku I have to deal with something." He slid past her and out the door.

"What do you have to do?" She called to his retreating figure.

"Nothing." He called back." Just look after everything while I'm gone!" Rangiku would have said more but Toshiro was gone and out of sight.

The Captain of Squad Ten walked across the Soul Society, entered the prison andinto the munken finding it to be completely empty except for one thing. Head-Captain Yamamoto was in the center of the room, seated at a desk.

"Come on in Toshiro." Called Yamamoto." Don't be shy now."

"So this is the munken." Said Toshiro looking around as he walked over to Yamamoto." The place where we keep our most dangerous criminals." He now came up from behind Yamamoto and stood next to him.

"You've been paying attention to my lessons." Said Yamamoto." That's good to know." He was sitting behind the desk with a stack of papers before him and a pen in his hands." Here." He turned to Toshiro. "Take a seat will you?" Yamamoto stood up and Toshiro sat down, Yamamoto putting the pen in his hand and guiding his strokes along the paper." There you go. Nice and easy, it's relaxing isn't it?" He turned and took several steps away." Doctors say a man in my conditions has to keep himself relaxed."

"Your condition, sir?" asked Toshiro turning and looking at him.

"I'm old Toshiro." Yamamoto responded." I know I don't look it but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. My body and mind are slowly down." Toshiro looked at him and watched as a grim darkness fell over his face." I've seen the Grim Reaper in my sleep." He turned his back to Toshiro completely now." Do you know what he looks like Toshiro?"

"General?" asked Toshiro getting up from his seat." What are you-" But then in one quick instance Yamamoto swung around and drew his sword shooting a blast of fire at Toshiro. But the Captain of Squad Ten had quick reflexes and dodged it easily. Toshiro was out of the way but the desk and chair were in ashes.

"You dodged that very well." Commented Yamamoto.

"What is this?" asked Toshiro. "Some kind of trick?"

"No trick Toshiro." Said Yamamoto." The time has come. The time for your final challenge."

"Final Challenge?" Toshiro repeated." You don't mean-"

"I do. Defeat me in combat and you will be given leadership of all the Gotei 13." Toshiro took a deep breath.

"I-I do not think I am ready." Toshiro said not facing him.

"Nonsense!" bellowed Yamamoto." You are ready. You've been taught well, you have learned well." Toshiro looked up and looked over at his masters." Your destiny lies before you and I am the only one standing in your way."

"I've seen this moment in my dreams." He said." To finally fight you master I would-"

"No!" Yamamoto yelled." I am not your master anymore. Now it is only Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." He pointed to himself." And Tōshirō Hitsugaya." He pointed to the younger Captain." In the battle for Supremacy of the Gotei 13. Do you accept?" And Yamamoto's words lit a fire in Toshiro's heart.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Then let us begin!" And with that Yamamoto lunged forward and swung his blade. Toshiro reached back and freed his sword from its sheath, swinging it down and blocking Yamamoto's blade.

Then Yamamoto stepped back and swung his blade forward again but Toshiro blocked once more. Toshiro advanced this time swinging his blade down but Yamamoto put his up and blocked. The old man parried Toshiro's blade and lunged it forward but Toshiro jumped back and dodged the tip of Yamamoto's blade, it cutting his shirt slightly. The Toshiro quickly jumped back and swung his sword down.

Yamamoto instead of blocking jumped out of the way. When Toshiro turned to face him he saw a fireball as high as the ceiling coming at him. If Toshiro wasn't a smarter and quicker man he wouldn't have been able to dodge that but he quickly shunpoed away and reappeared behind Yamamoto. The fireball flew back and hit the wall engulfing everything in an inferno and once it died down left a large black mark on those spots it covered.

The Old man turned around and observed Toshiro who stood behind him, Toshiro was standing there panting. The younger man looked over to see the spot where he had been standing covered in soot, if he hadn't been faster he'd have surely been killed.

"Mast-" began Toshiro but stopped himself, remembering what had been said before." Genryusai what was that about? I understand your enthusiasm is as great as mine but that attack could have killed me."

"I am aware." He nodded. "That was the point."

"What?" asked Toshiro confused.

"I tried to kill you with that attack. And from this point on many more."

"You can't be serious."

"I am serious. And if you are not I suggest you get serious, because if you don't you will surely die."

"Mas-Genryusai I'm not going to kill you." Toshiro was fine with fighting Yamamoto but he assumed this would be like all the other challenges he'd faced. He would never imagine it could go this far.

Yamamoto grunted and then charged forward punching Toshiro in the face, sending him flying back into the wall.

"I've held this position for over 1,000 years Toshiro." Said Yamamoto as he marched towards him. Toshiro picked his head up, his nose bleeding from that punch." This place is built upon my blood. Do you think I would just hand it over to you!"

"No, No." Toshiro said. "I don't want it to be this way."

"You don't always have a choice." Said Yamamoto as he stood in his place. Yamamoto viewed Toshiro as soft. He had great strength that no one else in the Gotei 13 could equal so when fighting them he would hold back so as not to really hurt them. This gave Yamamoto the impression that Toshiro would not be hostile enough to attack someone who was coming at him with the intent to kill. If he was going to lead and give command he would have to be hard and ruthless. This final test would prove if Toshiro was ready for the job, not just to Yamamoto but to himself." This ends one way Toshiro. Either you die or I do!"

Upstairs Captains Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake along with Lieutenant Sasakibe watched the battle continue.

Yamamoto picked up his blade and swung it forward, firing more fire at Toshiro. But the Captain of Squad Ten managed to shunpo out of the way and the fire engulfed the spot he was just standing in.

Yamamoto turned his head and watched as Toshiro shunpoed around the room, along the wall. But with a simple shrug of his shoulders Yamamoto sent a blaze of fire around the room. Toshiro put up his sword and blocked, saving himself but revealing his position.

When Toshiro looked next Yamamoto was before him in the air. Yamamoto swung his blade but Toshiro blocked. Toshiro with all his strength pushed Yamamoto back. Both their blades swinging back, fire and ice shooting out of them and onto the ground below.

The fire and ice fought one the ground as their masters fought in the sky above. Yamamoto advanced swinging his blade again and again only for Toshiro to dodge and block each time.

Toshiro put his sword up and clashed with Yamamoto's, both blades hanging over their heads. But then Yamamoto swung his body forward and head-butted Toshiro.

The younger Captain fell back, both losing their swords as Yamamoto tackled Toshiro to the ground. Toshiro was slammed onto the ground with Yamamoto on top of him. Then Yamamoto grabbed Toshiro by his shoulders and punched him in the face, then reared his arm back for a second swing. But when he swung Toshiro caught his fist and then swung his elbow forward hitting Yamamoto in the face.

Yamamoto stumbled back and Toshiro advanced on him. Toshiro swung a punch but Yamamoto ducked under him and then punched Toshiro in the chin with an upper-cut. Then Yamamoto punched Toshiro in the chest. But the younger Captain grabbed onto Yamamoto's arm and pulled him closer. Then Toshiro punched Yamamoto in the stomach, then an open hand strike to the face.

But then Yamamoto swung up and wrapped his hand around Toshiro's throat. Toshiro reached forward with both arms and grabbed Yamamoto by his shoulders. But all the time Yamamoto's grip tightened on Toshiro's throat.

But then something distracted Yamamoto from the fight, there was a red light shining up on his face. When Yamamoto looked down he saw the light coming from Toshiro's right arm and it was cracking.

Then there was a large explosion and the red blast engulfed both the fighters in it. Toshiro escaped the blast first but at the cost of his right arm.

When the younger Captain turned around he saw Yamamoto standing in the same spot. His cloths were burned as well as his body but he still stood there with a strange smile on his face. Toshiro did not wait with his other arm he quickly began healing the one he lost. Yamamoto picked up his head and looked at the younger man.

"The forbidden Kido, Ittō Kasō." He said." Normally it would cost someone a part of their body to do that but with your healing techniques it's no problem for you." Toshiro ran his healing hand over where his arm should be and then it reappeared." You have me at a disadvantage." Yamamoto said taking a step closer." Makes me happy."

"What does?" asked Toshiro.

"Seeing you here and doing that. Let's me know you are serious about this whole thing. So it's about time I get serious as well." Looking to his left Yamamoto saw his sword which he bent down and collected. At the same time Toshiro looked over to see his sword nearby so he quickly retrieved it.

Then Toshiro turned and watched Yamamoto as he extended his blade out to the side.

"Bankai." Said Yamamoto greatly surprising Toshiro." Zanka no Tachi, West." And Toshiro watched as Yamamoto's blade became black and the old man's body erupted in fire, a fire hotter than the sun. The Flames reached as high as the ceiling. And the more spirit energy Yamamoto put into it the hotter they got.

Toshiro knew the only way to combat this was to fight fire with fire, or rather fire with Ice. He wouldn't kill the Head-Captain, no matter what happened he would not. But if Toshiro wanted to live he'd need to fight with his all.

"Bankai." He proclaimed." Daiguren Hyōrinmaru." And the ice wings formed on his body, but they were much different now form when he was young. The wings were large and powerful extending nearly the entire length of the room. Along with that Toshiro's great spirit energy allowed him to create a blizzard all around himself.

The fire and ice started to mix and collided as the two looked each other over.

"Are you ready?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes." Toshiro nodded. Then the two fighting for supremacy charged each other and clashed in the middle of the room, their powers of fire and ice following them and colliding as well.

The Final Battle had begun.


	22. The New Soul Society

**The New Soul Society**

The fire was red, cracking and burning against the walls of the muken. But also there was a great cold that blew a blizzard on the other side.

The opposite powers met in the middle where they seemed to cancel the other out. But the wielders of these powers flung themselves at eachother with neither gaining a real edge.

They'd been fighting for several hours now. Toshiro vs Yamamoto, the Ice Dragon vs The Guardian of Hell. Combat like this had never been seen before & most likely never again.

Yamamoto raised his arm and swung his sword at Toshiro who blocked. There was friction as they clashed & the walls of fire and ice shook behind them.

Yamamoto raised his sword and swung it again only for Toshiro to block. The Captain of Squad 10 looked at the Head-Captain. Behind his wrinkled face and his long brows were his eyes. His stern, old eyes. Never faltering never blinking. Toshiro looked into them and saw ferociousness. The ferociousness of a warrior, the experience of a fighter from days long passed. Yamamoto had a whole life-time of experience against Toshiro, there was no way he could lose.

And now in this moment when the future of the Soul Society was at stake Yamamoto was fighting with all that furiosity & rage.

So for Toshiro instinct took in, for if he didn't act he'd surely die.

He took one step forward & dodged Yamamoto's sword. Then he pointed his forward & jabbed it. The blade made contact & it pierced a hole right through Yamamoto's chest. The flames suddenly died away.

The old man froze up as he stood there squired on Toshiro's blade. He slowly arched his head forward & saw the young man standing before him. He bore a stern face with his shining blue eyes while Yamamoto's own blood dripped down his face.

But the old man managed a smile.

"Well done my son." he said in a gasping voice. With that act the challenge was done and Toshiro completed his final task, finally he was the man Yamamoto wanted him to be. The old man's hand weakened & he dropped his sword to the ground. It fell and hit the ground making a loud 'clang' sound that echoed all around.

And that sound brought Toshiro back to life & he looked forward at a gruesome sight. There was the Head-Captain his mentor squired on the end of his sword.

"NO!" yelled Toshiro.

Upstairs Unohana, Shunsui, Ukitake & Sasakibe came running. They opened the doors to see ice forming around the walls. In the center of the room was Toshiro on his knees cradling Yamamoto in his arms. The four began to make their way towards them. Their feet crunched against the ice on the ground, it was so cold they could see their breath.

Unohanna was the first to approach & saw Toshiro craddiling Yamamoto, there was blood everywhere & Toshiro's sword still stuck in the old man. He heard them approach & Toshiro turned to them. They all looked on him in surprise as tears rolled down his face.

"I-I-I killed him." Toshiro finally said."I-I did this." Unohanna walked over and cradled Toshiro's head in her arms. "I didn't mean to." he cried."I didn't want to."

Shunsui, Ukitake, and Sasakibe walked over to the Head-Captain. He still had a sword in him & he was bleeding out but there was still life in him.

He had very little strength to speak but had much to say. He raised his arm up and pointed to Toshiro. The young man's attention was drawn to Yamamoto & he quickly went to the Head-Captain's side.

"Head-Captain." he said tears in his eyes."I'm sorry-" but he was cut off as Yamamoto spoke.

"Do not waste your time Toshiro." he said in so strained & quiet a voice it sounded like a whisper."This portion of my journey has come to an end. It is your time now."

"But-" said Toshiro leaning forward but suddenly found he had nothing else to say. That's what all this was for, for him to be next Head-Captain. All the training & preparation but he didn't mean for this to happen, not like this.

Yamamoto rolled his head back now looking at everyone else in the room.

Shunsui & Ukitake his students whom he loved like sons.

Unohanna a Captain who was with him since the beginning.

Sasakibe his loyal Lieutenant who vowed to serve him all his life.

And lastly Toshiro. His prized pupil, his predecessor.

"We will meet again." said Yamamoto. Then his eyes closed and his head fell back. Head-Captain Yamamoto founder of the Gotei 13, Leader for over 1,000 years was gone. It was a sad moment as all in the room bowed their heads a shed a tear for their loss.

And Toshiro realized it now for the first time. The Grim Reaper that Yamamoto saw in the night that haunted his dreams, was Toshiro himself.

But Ukitake was the first to realize what this was for. He reached down and pulled the Cloak of the first division off Yamamoto and showed it to Toshiro.

The room fell silent as Toshiro looked at him.

"Don't forget what this was for." said Ukitake."This is what he wanted." Toshiro looked at the Head-Captain's cloak stained with blood & cuts from his last battle. He took it in his hands & began to tremble. Then he looked around and saw everyone looking at him. He was to be their commander, their leader now. But Toshiro didn't want it to be this way, so in one quick motion he turned and ran away.

"Toshiro!" called Ukitake after him."Toshiro!" but he did not stop. He moved himself to go after him but was stopped by Shunsui.

"Let him go Jyuu." he said."Let him be."

"Yes." said Unohanna from behind the both of them."We have other things to take care of." She turned and looked at Yamamoto's body. Lieutenant Sasakibe took Toshiro's sword out of his body and with the new Head-Captain gone he kept the sword.

The next day a ceremony was held for the passing of Genyrusai Yamamoto.

All the Captains & Lieutenants with all their divisions were present, that is all except one. Toshiro was nowhere to be found. He had not been seen since yesterday. Unohanna. Shunsui, Ukitake & Sasakibe didn't speak of what happened.

Yamamoto's body was raised up on a pillar and then burned. The officers all had a moment of silence for his passing. It was a heavy loss one they all bore in a different way.

Rangiku stood alone while all the other Captains and Lieutenants stood together. And as she did she couldn't help but wonder where her Captain was. She hadn't seen him for two days, and for the life of her she could not think of where he could be at a time like this. Then suddenly a slight rain shower began to drizzle down which distracted her from her thoughts.

But then she thought she saw something in the distance. She looked over and starred at the Squad One Barracks. On the roof there appeared to be a person, someone tall and in his hands was a long white rag flowing in the wind.

The next day all the Captains & Lieutenants gathered for a meeting. This would be the most important to date. Who would be the next Head-Captain? It should be Toshiro as Yamamoto wished but he was nowhere to be seen & those witnesses didn't speak of it.

It was cold outside much colder than usual. It was very quiet, nobody was around.

But one lone figure made his way up & towards the grave of Yamamoto. A tombstone was laid there with his name on it & his sword alongside it. The approaching man walked up, his feet crackiling against the ground. Then he stopped before the grave & dropped to one knee before it. It was Toshiro. He was quiet at first, like he was trying to find the right words but forgot them.

"I didn't want it to be this way." he said in a weak voice talking to the grave as if it was Yamamoto himself."I didn't want to kill you." he fell silent again. He thought it all over now. Yamamoto had been fighting all his life The Quincies, founding the Gotei 13, rebellions here and there. He was a man trying to create order out of choas. And in his last battle with Toshiro he showed him how tough it can be."But everything you did was to prepare me for this." As he spoke his voice kept getting stronger."I only hope I can make you proud." He was silent for a moment but then Toshiro kissed his hand & touched the tombstone."We will meet again." Then Toshiro turned and got to his feet. Now with a new determination he made his way towards the Squad One Barracks, to the Captain's meeting.

But it wasn't just a Captain's meeting, all Captains and Lieutenants were there with of course several exceptions.

Bansui had retired many years ago, Genshiro Okikiba had passed away, and of course Toshiro was not present.

The Captains argued back and forth on what was to become of the Gotei 13. The most pressing matter at hand was who would become the next Captain of Squad One and General of all the Gotei 13. And of course none of them could agree on what to do.

"I think it should be the strongest!" yelled Kenpachi.

"You wouldn't know how to handle the great leadership that comes from that position." replied Byakuya.

"I volunteer." spoke up Renji.

"You are not even a Captain." said Soifon." How could you just become the Head-Captain?"

"The hell with that." replied Renji." I just want to be a Captain. I'll take over Squad Three."

"I notice." said Seigen stepping up and walking into the middle of the room." That we are short one Captain who is usually here." He turned and looked at Rangiku who stood by herself and without her Captain." Where is Captain Hitsuguya I wonder?"

"I-I don't know." she answered. Seigen nodded.

"So not only are we without a Leader but there are deserters among us."

"Hold your tongue." said Sajin stepping into the middle of the room with Seigen." I know not where Captain Hitsuguya is but his absence is not the greatest manner at hand." He turned and looked to his fellow Captains." The first thing we must do is find the next Head-Captain."

"But how?" asked Matsuri." The Head-Captain is normally promoted by the previous. And I do not think General Yamamoto promoted anyone."

"Then we must handle this in a civilized manner." spoke up Shuhei." A vote?"

"Agreed." said all the other Captains. Toshiro's instructors remained silent the entire time.

"I think." Sajin spoke up." I think it should either be Captains Kyoraku or Captain Ukitake." Everyone turned and looked at the two Captains stated." The Head-Captain was very fond of them and taught them himself." Sajin turned and looked at the two men." What say you?" He asked. The two men were put on the spot, looking to each other nervously and then to their peers.

"Well." began Ukitake." We-" But he was cut off as the doors suddenly opened up and a familiar figure stood there.

Toshiro stood in the doorway looking around in silence as everyone looked to him. Everyone looked at him curiously in the silence as Toshiro stepped into the room.

"Captain Hitsuguya." said Seigen stepping up." So you finally decided to join us." But Toshiro ignored him and continued to walk forward." You could have come at a better time. Or have you not heard?" Toshiro kept walking." The Head-Captain is dead." Toshiro stopped walking and stood in the center of the room. Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana watched on in great speculation.

"I am aware." Toshiro responded as he turned and faced his long time rival." That is why I am here."

"Then take your place and help us discuss the matter at hand." Toshiro turned and looked at the vacant space with Rangiku, the place where the Captain of Squad Ten should stand. But then he turned his head over his shoulder and saw the empty chair of the Head-Captain.

"I think I shall." He said. Then he walked over and stood before Rangiku. He stood before her the two looking into each other's eyes." My heart will always belong with you." He said. Then he put her head in his hands and kissed her on the head. Then he turned and began walking down the rows of the Captains. As he did he looked to Unohana, Shunsui, and Ukitake the three watching with great admiration as smiles began to form on their faces.

Toshiro slowly rolled back his shoulders and let his Captain's cloak fall off his back. He reached around and grabbed it, tearing it from his body as he marched towards the chair where Lieutenant Sasakibe was standing. The Lieutenant was about to bow but Toshiro stopped him as he put the cloak into his hands.

"Get me mine." he said. Sasakibe nodded and marched off into the back room. Toshiro now stood before the Head-Captains chair, the center of the entire military force of the Gotei 13. He reached his hand out and touched the arm of the chair, remembering. The last time he sat in this chair it was all preparation but now it was going to be the real thing.

Sasakibe returned then with a white Captain's cloak.

"Sir." He addressed Toshiro. He looked over and took the coat from the Lieutenant. He swung it up and over his shoulders, sliding his arms into the sleeves. And on the back for all the other Captains and Lieutenants to see was the symbol of the First Division.

Toshiro then turned and faced all of them. Most of looks of shock on their faces but for those how knew they only smiled.

"Your sword, sir." said Sasakibe getting Toshiro's attention again.. Toshiro turned to him and the Lieutenant bent down to his knees and produced Hyorinmaru in his hands. Toshiro's own sword a part of his soul, the blade that killed his master and predecessor. Toshiro reached out and ran his fingers along the hilt then he slowly gripped the sword with his entire hand. He put it in his belt and turned once more to his fellow officers.

"Let us begin." he said. Silence followed afterwards.

"What is this?" questioned Seigen.

"Captain what's going on?" asked Rangiku.

"From here on Lieutenant Matsumoto." said Lieutenant Sasakibe." You must address him by his proper rank."

"How did this happen?" question Soifon." When did this happen?"

"The past few hundred years." replied Toshiro." All a secret."

"I don't understand." said Byakuya." How."

"Why?" asked Matsuri.

"Is this really that big a surprise?" asked Toshiro as he began walking down the ranks." Captain Soifon who taught me to become a master at hand to hand combat?"

"I did." she replied.

"Captain Kuchiki." Toshiro continued." Who taught me how to become a master at shunpo and kido."

"I did." he answered.

"Captains Kommamura and Kudo. Who taught me in swordsmanship?" The two Captains looked to each other and then answered.

"I did." They said.

"Captain Zaraki, who taught me how to use my brute strength in a battle."

"I did." He chuckled. Toshiro smiled and turned back to his chair.

"So you see." he continued." You have all helped me along the way, each giving me the skills I would need for this day. Skills that were later mastered under the guidance of my predecessor." He turned and began walking back towards hi chair."Should you need further information Captains Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Lieutenant Sasakibe will vouch for me." He made his way for his chair seeing the matter closed and all seemed to agree with it. All but one.

"No!" shouted Seigen as he stepped up." I do not believe this! I will not!" Toshiro slowly turned and faced him. Seigen marched up and stood before Toshiro." Why you, why you out of all of us? The little Captain." Toshiro said nothing and only continued to look at him plainly."You have no right!" said Seigen." No right to sit in that chair!" Toshiro slowly leaned over to Seigen and replied.

"I have the only right." He said. Then he turned and walked back to it. "Should any of you have a problem with the final decision of Genryūsai Yamamoto speak now!" And to everyone's surprise there was silence that followed, not even Seigen replied as he went back to his place." Now then." Toshiro continued calmer as he sat back down in his chair." My first order of business is as follows. Lieutenant Matsumoto." She stepped out and into the middle of the room.

"Yes, General." she said to him.

"Come and stand on my right." He pointed to the vacant spot next to him. On his left stood Sasakibe." You are hereby promoted to Lieutenant of Squad One." And this word confused everyone, even his proctors.

"But Tosh- Head-Captain." said Sajin stepping up." Squad One, You already have a Lieutenant."

"Yes and now I have two." Toshiro said.

"If I may be so bold sir." Spoke up Byakuya." A Captain has never had more than one Lieutenant. And the law states-"

"I am the law Captain Kuchiki. The rules are what I say they are." Byakuya stepped down and nodded his acceptance." Lieutenant Matsumoto has served me long and well, I see no reason for that too stop now." He turned to Sasakibe, the only person who's opinion he would hear on the matter." Do you see a problem Lieutenant?"

"Only one, sir." He answered. He turned back and faced his Captain." Squad Ten is without a Captain or Lieutenant." Of course Sasakibe was not disturbed by the news in fact he expected it.

"And we will deal with that in due time I assure you." Sasakibe nodded and turned back forward. At this time Rangiku walked up and stood next to Toshiro. She turned to see him smirking at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

There he sat Toshiro Histsguya, the Captain of Squad One and General of all the Gotei 13. He used to be the smallest and most doubted him because of that. But it was the love and friendship he from those like Rangiku and Sajin as well as the knowledge and the hope from those like Genryūsai Yamamoto that allowed him to overcome such hardships. He stood now above them all at the Head of the Greatest Military Order and there were going to be some changes.

"Now then." said Toshiro with a smile as he turned to the Captains." Let us continue."

**The End**

**Note: I would like to thank everyone for following along and reading this story, especially Sarge1130 who not only read and commented not only on this story but on most of my other Bleach Stories. Head-Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya and the Gotei 13 will appear in my future stories. **

**Lastly have a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year. Happy Holidays Everyone.**


End file.
